Sometimes Love Is Hard
by vintageambition
Summary: SEQUEL TO "SAY HOW YOU FEEL" Lucas and Maya are starting college. Maya expresses her fear that "college changes everything" but is she right? Will her and Lucas's relationship be affected by their new college environment? Super angsty Lucaya! But with lots of fluff too. Some Riarkle, Zaya, and Rilaya. A couple OCs as well...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a sequel to my other Lucaya story "Say How You Feel." So I suggest you read that one first before this one!**

 **This story starts a couple of years after my last story ended so this first chapter is basically a lot of what you missed during the time jump…. Hope you guys enjoy!**

 **I don't own GMW, just the plot of this story.**

Chapter 1: "Catchup"

Maya Hart and Lucas Friar were closer than ever. It was 2 years after the "I love you" fiasco, the fiasco that almost broke them. But since saying those three words to each other and opening up to each other on a sexual level, the two were in the best possible relationship they could imagine being in. Over the past two years they had grown not only as a couple, but as people. Lucas was excelling in school, even making Varsity in both football and baseball. He started volunteering at a local animal shelter on the weekends as a way to get some on the job training in an animal care field. Maya couldn't have been more proud of the man Lucas was becoming.

Maya changed the most. During her junior year, her mom had dragged her to a yoga class as part of a "girl's day." Turns out, Maya had a knack for yoga and caught on right away. She fell in love with yoga too. She would go back at least once a week and take a class, sometimes taking Riley with her, who didn't love it as much as Maya did but still enjoyed it saying it helped her relax. She even dragged Lucas to a couple's yoga class once. He tried his best but just couldn't bend that way; although Maya was more than thankful to him for trying it. When Maya started looking for a job to help save up money for college, her yoga instructor Maddie alerted her that one of the instructors was going to be quitting soon, as she was moving across country with her soon-to-be-husband, and a position would be opening up.

Maya would have to get certified to teach yoga right away. The small blonde was reluctant in whether or not she should do it. Of course Riley was on board, Katy and Shawn too. But it was Lucas who swayed her. He caught on quick to the fact that Maya was scared of failing, scared of not passing her certification exam, scared of not doing well when she started teaching classes. Lucas stayed up with her all night telling her how amazing she was.

" _Babe you're amazing at everything. Why would this be any different?" Lucas asked, sitting on Maya's bed. Maya sat crisscross in his lap being comforted by her boyfriend's hands running up and down her arms._

 _"_ _I'm good at yoga it doesn't mean I can teach it." She was terrified of failing. She didn't want to let down Lucas, or Maddie who already told her boss at the yoga studio about Maya._

 _"_ _Just give it a shot. There's no way you won't pass the exam and if you don't like teaching then it's no big deal. But I know you can do it if you try it."_

Lucas was finally able to calm her fears enough to get her to admit she really did want to do it. The next day, Lucas sat next to her as she signed up for the training course. 3 months later, Maya was officially certified to teach yoga and already had a job lined up at the Greenwich yoga studio. Lucas couldn't be more proud of his girlfriend. He told her every day he couldn't believe someone like her could be in love with someone like him. She of course just laughed every time he would say this, but he meant every word.

In February of senior year, college letters filled mailboxes across the city, accepting or rejecting students from schools they applied to months before. Lucas had his heart set on Brown. His acceptance was pretty much guaranteed due to a baseball scholarship he was offered the year before, as long as he kept his grades up and kept playing baseball as well as he was playing. He went on to be on honor roll and make MVP of the Varsity baseball team, so of course Brown was where he was going. Maya applied to various art schools around the state, and per Lucas's request, she also applied to Brown. Her grades weren't as good as Lucas's but she did pretty well in school now; good for Maya standards. She did have a couple clubs on her application. She had to quit Spanish club when she started her job at the yoga studio, but she was still president of the art club. She had her job, which she was told by Lucas's mom looked good on her application, and even a sport. Maya had been offered a spot on the cheer squad as a "fill-in." She would cheer with the squad in the event that one cheerleader got injured or couldn't be there. It was a position Riley got her in effort to be able to spend more time with her. At first Maya didn't know how she felt about it, since the girls said she was the perfect size for a flyer, which meant she would have to be thrown up into the air and trust 5 girls with noodle arms to catch her before she hit the ground. But she ended up enjoying the times when she would get to join the squad. She wouldn't do the competitions, just practices when a girl was missing and games. She was able to cheer at several football games, which was always extra fun for Maya since Lucas was on the football team. She even got to cheer at the senior year homecoming game. As tradition, homecoming king and queen were announced at the game during half time. Maya wasn't surprised when Lucas was announced for king, but almost had a heart attack when she was announced as queen. Lucas told her it was probably because everyone saw her as well and as incredible as he did.

 _"_ _It probably has more to do with the fact that my boyfriend is one of the most popular boys in our grade," she remarked, fixing her sash as she wore it across her cheer uniform._

 _"_ _Maybe that helped a little," Lucas joked. The only return he got was a playful tap on his head, just hard enough to almost knock his crown off. He smiled at his queen and crashed his lips against hers._

Even with all of this, plus two glowing recommendation letters from both Mr. Matthews and Mr. Jackson, Maya thought Brown was way out of her range. Lucas made Maya promise to not open her Brown letter until he was able to be there with her. As they sat across from each in a booth at Topanga's, Maya held the letter in her hand. It took her forever to be able to be ready to open it, but once she did, she could only imagine the shock on her face. 'Ms. Maya Hart we are pleased to tell you that you have been accepted to Brown University!' She immediately called her parents to tell them the good news, being promised that they would take her to dinner the next night. Mr. and Mrs. Friar took her and Lucas to dinner that night, and afterward Lucas and Maya went to Maya's empty apartment to celebrate properly.

Now, on a crisp September day, the couple stood hand-in-hand in front of Brown University, just 2 days from the start of the school year. Lucas, wanting to get out from under his parents roof, chose to dorm at school. Maya, however chose to live at home with her parents. Even with the extra money they had all managed to save for Maya's schooling and the financial aid she received, Brown was expensive enough without the extra funds needed for dorming. She did have a little extra money coming in because, in addition to her yoga job, over the summer, with the help of Farkle, she was able to set up her own website. She would use it to sell her paintings and had just started doing custom ordered commissioned paintings.

The couple set the last of Lucas's bags and boxes down in his dorm room. Lucas sat down on the edge of his freshly made bed and looked at his beautiful girlfriend.

"Are you sure you can't stay tonight? Aiden said he would be gone all night with his girlfriend," Lucas asked as Maya smiled over at him. Aiden was Lucas's new roommate. He was tall, just a couple inches taller than Lucas, with short brown hair and scruffy facial hair. He was handsome, Maya would admit, but he was nothing compared to the handsome cowboy she was able to call hers. The two blondes had just met him today, but he seemed cool. He was polite to Maya and told her she was welcome over anytime, as he was hoping Lucas would say the same about his own girlfriend Cassie. Aiden had given them the dorm to themselves for the night, saying he would be helping Cassie get set up in her own dorm.

"I'm sorry babe. But I have to finish that painting. They're coming to pick it up tomorrow." As Maya talked, she walked over to her boyfriend and sat down right on his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Ok well how about before you have to go, we go get some pizza and then we can break in this new bed?" Lucas smirked as Maya answered by pressing her lips against his. Lucas couldn't stop. He pulled her back until she was under him on the bed. The couple ended up breaking in the new bed, and then getting food.

In true Lucas fashion, he walked his girlfriend home, planting a deep kiss on her when they stood in front of her door.

"This is going to be the best time of our lives," Lucas said as he pulled away, leaning his forehead against Maya's.

"Aren't you nervous? Everything changes in college," Maya sighed.

"We're not going to change. Alright, you and I are only going to get better babe," Lucas assured her. Maya reluctantly pulled herself away from her boyfriend. She had to finish a commissioned painting before her client came to get it the next day at noon. With a morning yoga class to teach, she knew it was now or never to finish it. Her fingers stayed laced with Lucas's while she pushed open her front door. The two shared one last kiss and exchanged "I love you's" before Maya crossed the threshold into her apartment and closed the door, taking a second to lean her back against it, smiling.

 **A/N: Ok so the plot picks up in the next chapter promise! This story also has more Riarkle than was present in the first story so if that's also your thing, stick around.**

 **Please leave me reviews to read you guys! I update quicker based on the amount of reviews…plus I just love reading how you guys are enjoying the story:)**

 **I'll post the next chapter after just 10 reviews!**


	2. What If

**A/N: Ok this chapter is short (the shortest in the story actually) but it's a Rilaya chapter so they're interaction is nice. Enjoy!**

 **ALSO the rest of the story will be in POV. Either Maya's or Lucas's and it will always state which one at the beginning of the chapter or before a POV change.**

 **I don't own GMW, just the plot of this story.**

Chapter 2: "What If"

 **Maya POV**

 _From: Pumpkin_

 _You up to meet for lunch Peaches?_

I saw the text message after I finished teaching my morning yoga class. I smiled at my phone. I was worried going to separate colleges would cause me and Riley to drift, not allow us to spend time together. Obviously we wouldn't be able to spend as much time together as we used to in middle school and high school. But I just want Riley and me to have as much time together as we can. My fingers couldn't move fast enough to reply to her.

 _To: Pumpkin_

 _Just finished my class! I have someone coming to pick up a painting at noon but I can meet you after?_

I packed up my yoga bag and slipped on my sweater and my boots. Just as I was walking out the door, waving goodbye to the girl working at the sign-in desk in front of the studio, Riley had texted me back.

 _From: Pumpkin_

 _That sounds perfect! I can't wait to see your face!_

You had to love Riley. No one was ever going to be more excited to see you after seeing you just 2 days before.

I quickly got to my apartment. It was empty with both my parents at work, but I just needed to shower and change. I set the painting by the door to be ready to be picked up and walked swiftly to the shower. Yawns kept escaping my mouth as I washed away any trace of a morning yoga session. Lucas had called me last night as soon as he got back to his dorm. Of course I had to finish my painting, so I kept him on speaker phone while I painted. But even after my painting session was finished, I stayed on the phone with that cute blonde boy, talking and talking until finally we both agreed to go to sleep. I got out of the shower just before noon and threw on clothes just in time for there to be a knock at my door. Luckily, the customer was more than happy with the painting I created for her. It was meant to be a gift for her husband to celebrate their 10 year anniversary. I had told Lucas the night before that he was my inspiration for the painting; whatever love I had inside me for him, I channeled it into the painting. I didn't even bother closing the door after she had left my apartment. I just grabbed my purse and jacket, messaging Riley to meet at the pizza place down the street from her apartment in 15 minutes.

Right on time. Just like Riley. We sat eating and laughing, talking about everything we had missed in each other's lives for the past 2 days.

"Are you excited to start class?" Riley asked me with a huge Riley smile on her face. She didn't start classes for another week, but was already thrilled beyond belief. I shrugged, taking a bite of my sausage and mushroom pizza.

"I guess," I uttered. Truth is, I was terrified. Getting into Brown was already a shocker to me. But I didn't know if I could keep up with the classes. I opted out of a minor to focus on my art history major, but still with work and all my painting, I was just hoping could stay above water.

"Maya! This is it! This is college! You have to be excited," Riley was nearly yelling at this point.

"I don't know Riles! I'm just nervous. I'm not as smart as you and Lucas. What if I can't keep up with all the work?" Riley's face turned to one of shock.

"You know you're smart Maya. It's just going to be a little more studying," she insisted. I couldn't help but twist my face with disgust, jokingly showing my lazy attitude towards more than a little studying. "And you know me and Lucas are here whenever you need us." I nodded, moving my hand across the table to cover hers. I was truly thankful for my best friend. After everything, she was still here sitting across from me, telling me she was there for me when I need her. "At least your boyfriend is here so be thankful for that."

"Have you talked to him?" I asked. Farkle got early acceptance into MIT. For a while, he wasn't sure if he was going to go. He didn't want to leave all of us, mostly Riley. Thanks to one of their famous Riley and Farkle conversations, he was convinced that this was best for him. He had left a few days ago to Massachusetts. I knew Riley was missing him a lot. I couldn't even imagine Lucas being gone. Even when he left to go home to Texas for the holidays our senior year, I missed him like crazy as cheesy as it sounds. Riley nodded sadly in response to my question.

"Yeah. We were on the phone all last night. I keep trying not to sound too sad when I talk to him. I don't want him to feel bad for leaving," Riley recounted. "I mean I know he could have gone to NYU with me like he talked about but I didn't want him to lower himself for me! MIT is one of the greatest schools in the country and it's going to challenge him and he needs that challenge. He wants that challenge." I didn't speak. I just let Riley babble on. I knew she was less talking to me and more trying to convince herself that letting Farkle go to Massachusetts was the right thing to do.

"Riles I know it hurts not having him here but he'll be happy at MIT," I tried convincing her.

"I wanted to be selfish Maya. I really really wanted to be selfish and ask him not to go. I can't tell you how much I wanted him to stay here with me. But I couldn't be selfish," her voice started choking up with her last few words. "I'm just hoping long distance gets easier."

"It's you and Farkle. You guys can get through anything!" Riley smiled. I could tell she wanted to change the subject since talking about Farkle was making her a bit sad. She then chose Lucas as a new subject.

"What about you and Lucas?"

"What about me and Lucas?"

"You get to go to college with the love of your life!" She must have noticed the bummed out expression on my face. "Why don't you seem too excited about that?"

"I am excited," I failed at trying to have an upbeat tone in my voice.

"Maya I know you. What's going on? Is something wrong with you and Lucas?"

"No! And maybe that's the exact problem." Riley's brow arched in confusion and concern. "What if everything changes for me and Lucas? What if we grow in separate directions or what if he meets some other girl? College is like an entire new world and what if my bad luck kicks in and it effects what I have with Lucas?" My breathing quickened as I finally got out my fears. These thoughts had been weighing heavily on me for a while. Probably back to graduation. Losing Lucas was something I didn't even want to think about, but no one knew what would happen in college. This unknown was killing me. "I'm just really scared that we'll come to something we can't handle."

"That's ridiculous," Riley said plainly. She seemed so sure and confident in that answer. I wish I was too, but she didn't feel this aching nervousness I had in my stomach.

"Why is it so ridiculous?" I asked.

"Because it's like you're waiting for the other shoe to drop when in reality, the first one hasn't even hit the floor yet!"

"Ok so maybe you're right. But what if that's what is making me so nervous?" Riley had a point. I won't deny that me and Lucas have had a dream relationship. We had our fights like any other couple but nothing too major. "Our relationship has been pretty much nothing short of amazing for more than 3 years now. Maybe it seems like I'm waiting for something to go wrong because we are due for something to go wrong." Riley looked at me like I was crazy. Maybe I sounded crazy. But this wasn't my 'I don't believe in hope' attitude. This was a fully justified feeling I had. I couldn't shake it.

"Alright Maya nothing is going to go wrong. Do you hear me? You and Lucas have been together for too long and have been through too much to just blow up. And whatever feeling you think you have is just nerves about starting college and growing up." I let Riley's words sink in. I wanted her to be right. What she was saying made sense. The honesty in her eyes is what got to me. She truly believed what she was telling me was true. She believed that Lucas and I could get through whatever life could throw at us; whatever college could throw at us.

 **A/N: Ok so first of all I'm really glad you guys seem really excited to read the story! Especially those of you who reviewed all the way through the first story in the series:) I have plenty of drama in store for the rest of the story so keep reading. I have the best readers in the world!**

 **A little announcement… my laptop is dying very quickly. I've had it for years and the battery is just giving out finally. It doesn't even charge while the cord is in it and every time I open it, it's gone down a percent in battery life. It's currently on 1% lol I can't afford a new laptop till my next paycheck so in case my laptop dies before the next paycheck comes (which it probably will) I have the story saved on a flash drive but I will have no way to update until I get the new laptop. I just wanted to let you guys know so you know that if there isn't a new update for a couple weeks it's NOT BECAUSE I'M GIVING UP ON THE STORY.**

 **But as soon as I get the new laptop and am able to update I will! Please please please review in the mean time! I'll be reading them on my phone! If I have 30 reviews by the time I get my new laptop then I'll give you guys a little treat;) I love you guys more than I love Lucaya lol**


	3. The Other Couple

**A/N: Hi everybody! So guess what? My laptop didn't die. It's just hanging in there at 1% as long as it's plugged in lol hella annoying but thankful that I can still use it in the mean time before my next check when I can order a new one. Also this means I can update! YAYYYY. So here's chapter 3!**

 **I don't own GMW, just the plot of this story.**

Chapter 3: "The Other Couple"

 **Lucas POV**

I sat on the grass in the quad out in front of the main Brown building. Maya sat next to me, sketching in her sketch book. I looked at how focused she was. I didn't even know what she was drawing, but with her face as serious as it was you would think she was painting the Mona Lisa. I took a sip of my coffee and kept staring at Maya wondering if she would even notice me staring at her. I couldn't help but smile. Her blonde hair blew slightly in the September breeze as it swept past her face. Every couple of minutes she would take her mind off of her sketching and push her wavy hair behind her ears and then go immediately back to the sketch book in her hands.

"Shortstack?" I finally decided to interrupt her 'creative process' when I saw a shiver run through her body. Her head jerked up to look me in the eye. "You cold?" I asked with a small chuckle. She smiled that beautiful smile at me and, for just a moment, I got lost in it.

"That obvious?" she remarked, closing her sketch book and wrapping her sweater around her tighter. I started to stand up, walking just past Maya to throw my coffee cup in a nearby trashcan then turning to her, offering her a hand.

"Come on. We can go up to my dorm and watch a movie in bed," I offered. She was quick to take my hand and stand up with me. I had homework to do, but right now, all I could think about was lying in bed with Maya. Words wouldn't describe how much I loved having her here at Brown with me. I could tell she was nervous about passing her classes and keeping up, but I had every intention of helping through whatever she needed help with. I held her hand in my hand, tightening my grip as my fingers laced inside hers. Everything made sense when I was with her. All my goals meant something because I knew it was all going to lead up to me giving her a life she deserved, one opposite of the one she grew up with. She had already accomplished so much and all I wanted to do was watch her be amazing and be amazing for her in return.

We were in the hallway of my dorm room when I caught what was probably my 800th glance at her from the corner of my eye. I couldn't help it. I released her hand and instead wrapped my arm around her shoulder. I pulled her close and let my lips work their way from her cheek to her lips. She returned the kiss but quickly pulled away when she realized we were in the middle of the dorm hall.

"Can we at least wait until we are in your dorm?" she asked playfully, while running her hands up my chest, her lips hovering just on top of my mine.

"How am I supposed to wait when you do things like this?" I inched my lips closer to seal the space and kiss her again. She pulled away again, smiling.

"Not in the hallway. Your dorm is right there!" We both laughed as I grabbed her hand and took off running to my dorm. She wrapped her arms around my waist and leaned against the door. I put the keys in as quick as I could, fumbling with them. She smiled into our kiss as I swung the door open behind her. We stumbled into the room. My mind was on the condom box I had in the drawer of my bedside table and, of course, on the beautiful blonde attached at my waist and lips. But those thoughts were ripped away when I heard Aiden's voice.

"Hey guys!" he said casually. Maya yelped and turned to face him as he sat on his bed. He didn't seem angry, just amused. Both me and Maya's eyes went to the girl sitting next to him. She was small, but not as small as Maya, with very short blonde hair. She had her arms wrapped around Aiden's neck and she, too, looked amused.

"Sorry! Still kind of getting used to a roommate I guess. I didn't know you would be home," I tried apologizing. Aiden just laughed.

"No man it's cool. I would be lying if I said we weren't doing the same thing," he looked over to the girl sitting next to him, "I was about to put a sock on the door to be honest." Everyone in the room laughed at Aiden's honesty. He looked to the girl on his bed and back at Maya and I. "Oh! Guys this is my girlfriend Cassie." The blonde girl on his bed waved as both of them got up to stand in front of me and my own tiny blonde. "This is my roommate Lucas and his girlfriend Maya." We all exchanged hellos before Maya took a seat on my bed. I followed as Aiden took a seat on his own bed and Cassie found her way to his lap. We all started talking, leaving me just a little upset that I didn't get to finish what I had started out in the hallway. I settled for stroking Maya's thigh as she lounged back against my bed's headrest and threw her legs over mine.

After a while we were all laughing about random things and talking about how we met each other. Both Aiden and Cassie were entirely enthralled as Maya recounted our 'love triangle' business from our past. The whole thing sounded stupid as Maya told the story. I couldn't help but laugh as she spoke.

"I don't know how I ever thought being with anyone but her would be alright," I spoke after Maya was done with the play-by-play of how we finally became a couple. All this comment earned me was an "aww" from Cassie and a simultaneous "kiss-ass" from Maya and Aiden.

"I was promised a movie before I came up here," Maya mentioned in a brief moment of silence.

"I could go for a movie," Cassie remarked, looking at Aiden. Aiden shrugged and nodded, offering to go down to the student café and get food. Maya offered to go with him while Cassie and I picked a movie and got it loaded to the laptop that was already hooked up to the TV.

 **Maya POV**

Lucas had let me borrow one of his sweatshirts for the walk to the student café since the sweater I had wasn't exactly appropriate for the cold weather that lingered in the night air now. I took in the scent it had. It smelled like him; like Lucas. I looked over at Aiden next to me. He walked confidently through the campus, looking around taking in his surroundings.

"I really like Cassie," I said, trying to break the silence. It's not that the silence was awkward, in fact we both seemed content with the silence. But I wanted to have a good relationship with Aiden. He was Lucas's roommate after all. I wanted to be able to talk to him outside of being with Lucas or Cassie or all of us as a group.

"Yeah I'm pretty fond of her myself I guess," he said laughing. He had made it known to us that he and Cassie had been together for a year. They both gasped when they heard Lucas say he and I had been together for about 3 and a half years. "I like you as well Maya. And I know I've only been living with him for 4 days but I can tell Lucas loves you a lot." I laughed at the statement. Honestly, people told me that about Lucas a lot. We made our love pretty evident, not even in a loud way. Just little things I guess. Or maybe it was the way we looked at each like the other person made the stars come out at night, but that's just a guess. I never got tired of hearing it though, how much other people can sense that Lucas loved me. I still had trouble believing it at times, or understanding it. But hearing other people say it made it more real.

"How can you tell? It wouldn't be the 2000 pictures he has of me on his wall would it? Is that what gave it away?" I asked sarcastically. Aiden laughed this time.

"That might have been a tiny hint. But it's just the way he talks about you. It's like…I don't know. It's like-" I cut him off to finish his sentence the way Riley would finish it if she were here.

"Like I'm the reason the sun comes up in the morning?" I suggested with a smirk on my face. Aiden practically burst out laughing.

"That's an interesting way to put it!"

"That's the way my best friend puts it." He continued laughing as we made our way across the grass, quickly approaching the café. "What about Cassie?" Aiden gave me a questioning look, so I made the question simple for him. "Do you love her?" After only a moment of thought, a caring and genuine smile made its way to his face.

"Yeah I really do." He kept talking as we made our way through the threshold of the café and went up to the counter. "She's been through a lot of shit and I don't want her to go through that kind of stuff anymore."

I looked into Aiden's eyes. They seemed to have an honesty similar to Lucas's. He was a good guy. I started laughing quietly to myself.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing. I just think you and Cassie have a lot in common with me and Lucas, that's all." Aiden gave me a curious look, but wasn't able to speak since the cashier came over to take our order.

 **A/N: How do you guys like Aiden and Cassie so far? We will see them later at a few points throughout the story and I really like how they turned out as OCs. I think you guys will like them! Just let me know how you feel about them in the comments:)**

 **Next chapter is when the central conflict of the story kicks off! The drama begins to show itself… SO AT 22 REVIEWS THE NEXT CHAPTER GOES UP.**

 **Thanks as always for reading you guys! You're the best!**


	4. Jealousy Rears Its Head

**A/N: You guys did awesome with reviews! Meant to get this chapter up yesterday but I got home a lot later than I thought I would and I knocked out almost as soon as my head hit my pillow lol But here's chapter 4! The plot (and drama) picks up here…**

 **I don't own GMW, just the plot of this story.**

Chapter 4: "Jealously Rears Its Head"

 **Maya POV**

It had been 2 weeks since starting classes at Brown. Lucas had already given a few nights to helping me study or helping me with assignments. Whatever nights he didn't give me, I would usually go to Riley's and force Mr. or Mrs. Matthews to help me, which they did more than happily. It was already stressful, but I had to admit I had the best support team.

It was my day off from work. Lucas was busy with a group study session, so I had already gotten used to the idea of painting all day at home until I got a text from Cassie. We hadn't hung out much without the boys, only once a couple days ago when we were waiting for the boys to meet us at lunch. But that was basically just 20 minutes of alone time before the boys showed up. I liked Cassie though. I loved Aiden, and if he was dating her than she had to be pretty great herself. An hour after getting her text, I met up with Cassie at a little coffee shop by campus.

"Do you feel like we should be friends?" she asked after we both had ordered our coffee. We chose a little table by the window to sit at.

"Why? Because our boyfriends live together and are basically already becoming attached at the hip?" I joked. Lucas enjoyed Aiden's company. I would tease him, asking if they were going to dump me and Cassie and date each other. And I could not stop myself from laughing when Zay threw his jealous tantrum when Lucas told him about Aiden for the first time. I'm assuming Cassie did the same teasing to Aiden, because she laughed with an understanding look on her face.

"Well yes, there's that! But I feel like you and me have a lot in common," she said. Just as her sentence ended, the waitress brought over our coffee and pastries. I started picking away at my chocolate croissant, the same way she dug right into her banana nut muffin. I thought about what she said. A lot of things about us seem to be from the same path. Her struggles in life, whatever they were; her relationship with Aiden, they reminded me of my life.

"Aiden mentioned to me that you had been through a lot of shit. What's that about?" she looked at me, caution swirling around in her eyes.

"I used to date this guy. Before I started dating Aiden. You already know me and Aiden were friends for years." She had mentioned this to me and Lucas that night we met at the boys' dorm. Those two had been friends since they were 10, but Aiden always had a soft spot for her. "And this guy wasn't exactly the nicest. He would hit me, yell at me. He cheated on me all the time. And for some reason I stayed. I think I was scared. It's not like my parents treated me much better. I mean they never hit or anything but it's not like they were there for me you know? But long story short the guy I was dating, he ended up putting me in the hospital after a fight we had. Aiden was the first person I told. I told him a couple months before the hospital incident but I begged him not to say anything. He blamed himself for a long time when I was in the hospital. He kept saying that maybe if he had told someone what was going on with me then maybe it wouldn't have gone that far." Cassie had to take a break before talking anymore. Aiden was right when he said she had been through shit. But I could now see another quality the boys had in common: protectiveness. "But everything got better when I started dating Aiden. I think he helped me see myself better, he helped me see what I deserve."

"Yeah I know how that feels," I said quietly. I took a gulp of my coffee, feeling the warm liquid run down my throat.

"Since we're being honest here, Lucas told me you haven't had a picture perfect life yourself," she asked in a curious tone, taking a sip of her own coffee. "So besides that whole emotional rollercoaster that was a love triangle, what else is there?" Normally I wouldn't come out so honestly about the problems I've faced in my home life, but I couldn't deny her an answer after she had just been so open with me about her past.

"Well my dad left when I was a kid. He and my mom always fought. I would always hear them screaming at each other through the walls. And I guess even when he was there, he was never really around. But one day…one day he was just gone. And my mom was always working. And I understand it now, she had to put food on the table and keep the lights on. But when I was a kid, it just felt like I had lost both my parents. I grew with this idea that everyone leaves. Sometimes I still feel that way to be honest."

"But Lucas helps?" Cassie asked.

"Lucas helps. And Riley helps. Riley's whole family helps really. And a couple years ago my mom got remarried to the most amazing guy and I got myself a new dad; a dad that won't leave." I found myself smiling, thinking about all the good people I have in my life.

"See told you we had a lot in common," Cassie commented. We both giggled, basically licking clean our pastry plates. We spent another hour just sitting in the coffee shop talking. She told me she was studying to be a teacher, something I have thought about doing more than once. I told her about Riley, who I stated was the center of almost all my stories.

Cassie looked at her phone and suddenly realized she had to get to her class back at her school. She had to make a quick stop at the boys' dorm to get her book she left in there a couple nights before. I offered to walk with her, hoping to be able to wait in the dorm for Lucas when he finished his study group. Walking through the campus and to the dorm, we passed the library. My head was bouncing back and forth as I looked around, taking in all the students and fall scenery. My eyes suddenly stopped on a tall blonde boy standing on the steps of the library. It only took me a second to recognize that is was Lucas. Next to him stood a girl: tall with long legs, an almost perfect body, long curled brown hair, and a chest and shirt combo that left little to the imagination. I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw her laugh and place her hand right on Lucas's chest as he laughed with her. Cassie noticed my swift stop and looked in the direction my eyes were glued to. I heard a gasp escape her lips as soon as she saw them.

"Do you think she owns a shirt that will cover her boobs?" she commented.

"I'm guessing not," I said plainly. I tore myself away and walked at a quickened pace in the direction of the dorm room. Cassie followed me, hurrying to catch up to my side.

"Who is she?" Cassie asked. I had the same question and no answer for it.

"I have no idea!"

"Well do you think Lucas is-" I cut her off.

"No! No I don't think…that," I couldn't even say the words she was thinking of. "The one thing in the world that I'm sure of is that Lucas would never hurt me like that."

"Are you sure? I mean it's college," Cassie whispered the last part. "I've been cheated on before Maya. You have to get out of that kind of relationship." I barely let her finish talking before I spun around to face her. I could practically feel the steam coming out of my ears and my face turning red.

"This relationship is not that relationship! Alright Lucas wouldn't do that to me!" I felt bad raising my voice to Cassie. "I'm sorry I-"

"No it's fine. I shouldn't have passed my past problems onto you like that. Lucas doesn't seem like that kind of guy and you know him a lot better than I do," Cassie apologized. I just nodded, awkwardly continuing our walk to the dorm room.

I know Cassie didn't mean to get into my head, but she did. I sat on Lucas's bed waiting for him to return to his dorm. Aiden had given us the dorm for the night saying he had class and was then heading to the gym before his own date night with Cassie. I sat alone thinking about Lucas. My brain had the sight outside the library on repeat. All I could see was her touching him and laughing. I'm overreacting. I have to be. But it was hard to believe that with that particular loop going on in my head.

Finally I was relieved from my dark thoughts when Huckleberry walked through the door. Surprise took over his face when he spotted me sitting on the bed. His face lit up with shock as I put a smile on my face, walking up to him to wrap my arms around his waist.

"What are you doing here babe?" he asked as he leaned down and kissed my nose.

"I just wanted to wait for you. We're still doing date night right?" I asked. I tightened my arms around him, wanting to feel his warmth on my skin.

"Of course," he replied, wasting no time in dropping his bag by the door and picking me up into his arms. I wrapped my small legs around his waist and moved my arms up to his neck. I brought my lips to his, eager for the distraction from my thoughts. I could feel him smile into the kiss as he walked over to the bed. I smiled with him as I felt him lay me down on the bed. His hands found their way up my shirt, the touch of his fingers tickling my sides as they reached. My fingers ran through his blonde hair as I relaxed under his weight. Before I knew it, my shirt was on the ground and my boyfriend's lips were on my chest, making their way up to my own lips. His shirt followed closely behind mine. My fingers lingered over his abs, taking in his presence.

An hour later, we laid in silence. My head rested comfortably in the crook of his neck with his hand stroking my hair, my fingers still lingering on his abs. Lucas balanced his laptop on his lap as he searched for something for us to watch. I pulled my body out of his embrace, earning a curious look from him as I leaned over the side of the bed to pick up his shirt from the floor.

"In case Aiden comes back," I mentioned to him as I pulled his shirt over my head. Normally after having sex, I would be more than comfortable in just my bra but, just like Lucas, I had to get used to having his roommate around too. I did not want Aiden walking in unexpectedly and seeing me half naked. I relaxed back into Lucas's arms only to have him tighten his grip around me. It was comforting to say the least. I tried to keep my thoughts away from the girl with Lucas earlier on the library steps. I had never before had this feeling. Girls flirted with Lucas all the time, but I never felt jealous or threatened. I knew Lucas, better than most people, and I knew he wasn't the type of guy to cheat. But there was something about this moment; this girl. Something about this time was different in my head. I couldn't figure out why. My body tensed up thinking about it all. Lucas must have noticed the change in my once-relaxed body. His head peaked over at me.

"What's wrong Shortstack?" he asked, still scrolling through Netflix's list of TV comedies.

"Nothing. I'm fine," I gave no proof of honesty or truth. I think inside I wanted him to press me for answers, to keep asking what was wrong. Then I could just ask him about the girl. He slid the laptop to the side and twisted his body so he could look at me, but still keep me in my position in his arms.

"Bullshit. What's going on?" I looked in his eyes, finding ease in them as always. After a moment of thought, I spoke.

"Can I ask you a question?" I asked without looking at him. He nodded his head, clearly nervous about the words about to come out of my mouth. "Do you think you would ever meet someone else? Like someone you like more than me?" Lucas released his grip on me. I sat up in response, crossing my legs facing his direction.

"What kind of question is that?" he said in an almost angry tone.

"A stupid one. But one that I need you to answer," I demanded. My tone was serious, indicating how important this was to me, to my sanity. Lucas's focus stayed on me, a stern look sat in his eyes as they hovered directly on my own.

"Fine. I'll answer it but I want you to listen very carefully. There will never be anyone that I like more than you. I'll never want to be with anyone but you." Those were nice words. It was a nice thought that could be very comforting…if Lucas could see the future.

"You don't know that," I said, choking back any overwhelming emotion.

"Where is this coming from?" Lucas pondered, running his hand through his hair expressing his frustration.

"I don't know! I can't help but feel it lately! It's like I have this feeling down in the pit of my stomach that won't leave me alone. And thinking about losing you drives me insane! And I saw-" Just as I was about to mention the girl, just as I was rambling on long enough to get out my confession of seeing the two of them together, Lucas slammed his lips against mine. I was about to pull away and finish my sentence. If it didn't get this out now, I might never. But suddenly, I sunk into the kiss. I sunk into the way his hand cupped my cheek. My body sunk into his so my hands could clutch his arms in an attempt to keep him from ever letting go. I felt the pit in my stomach ease and my heartrate steady out. His lips pulled away from mine, but his forehead lingered against my own.

"This feeling you have is ridiculous," Lucas tried convincing me.

"You don't know what could happen in the future Lucas," I said, my voice low. He removed his forehead from my own but his hand stayed cupped on my cheek. His thumb stroked my cheek gently and I found myself wishing I could stay in that position forever.

"Maybe not. But I know you make me happy. And please don't think that you're the only one in this relationship that is terrified of losing the other person. I promise no one else even compares to you. And I'm not leaving you any time soon," he finished. The corners of my mouth creeped up into a smile. I shot up my hand, sticking out my pinky.

"Promise?" Lucas smiled back at me. His pinky went up too, but stopped just shy of mine.

"Only if you promise," he smirked. I quickly let my pinky wrap around his before speaking.

"I promise," I burst into a fit giggles and quickly found my way into his arms. The pit in my stomach was smaller now. My boyfriend was here, with me, for me, and nothing was going to tear us apart. But beating beneath this sensation of safety and hope, was that same fearful feeling I walked into this room with.

Now all I could do was hope both of us keep our promise.

 **A/N: So first off to all the other authors out there idk if yours was doing it too but I was not able to see my reviews of off my phone! Like it would show up that I got a new review but when I would click on the reviews to read them, it only showed me old ones…. But I have been reading them! I just have to go through my email and read them there…which is annoying but so worth it to read all your sweet words:)**

 **In other news, I've started a new story and it's almost done being written. I might just post it simultaneously as I update this one…or I might wait until this story is all finished being posted and then get the new one posted. Let me know which one you guys would prefer.**

 **Next chapter has some fluff, more worried!Maya, and we dive a little deeper into the central drama of the story. NEXT CHAPTER POSTED AT 35 REVIEWS! So get reviewing;)**


	5. Taylor

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm going to do the majority of the authors note at the bottom so I'll let you guys get right to the chapter!:)**

 **I don't own GMW, just the plot of this story.**

Chapter 5: "Taylor"

 **Maya POV**

"You're driving yourself crazy," I whispered to myself. My thoughts swirled around and around my head about the same topic I have had in my head for the past few days.

It was late, too late to be up still but I couldn't sleep. I sat on the floor of my room, my paintbrush held firmly in my hand. Every emotion I had was being put into my paintbrush and stroked onto the canvas. It helped. It really did. But sleep would help more. I needed to forget about my problems and thoughts and fears. Mostly the fears. I had mentioned the Lucas thing briefly to Riley, but we hadn't yet gotten the chance to talk about it. We had seen each other since, but most of that time was used for Riley to talk about Farkle. By the time I got to talk, I realized I was only half done with my reading and needed Riley to help me focus. I had a feeling that if I tell Lucas about the girl, it would make me feel better. Then once I got used to that feeling, it's like a whole different feeling took over, one that said if I tell Lucas, I would just sound crazy.

"Why can't you think of anything other than this?" I said to myself again. I had resorted to talking to myself about it all, but that didn't exactly make me feel less crazy. I stared at the canvas sitting on the floor in front of me. The image screamed of rage and confusion. I threw my brush down with slight force into my water cup and laid on my back on the soft carpet. When my head turned to the side, I caught sight of a specific picture taped to the wall by my bed. It was me and that blonde cowboy kissing on prom night. My body radiated with joy thinking about how happy I was on that one night. I pulled myself up and set my painting down against my wall and went to the bathroom to wash my paints out from my paint palette.

I watched as the colors went down the drain, swirling in waves. Symbolic, of course I couldn't help but think, of the way my emotions were swirling. Sleep was what I needed. As soon as my palette seemed clean enough, I all but threw myself into bed, covering myself with the blankets as a shield from the world.

"You're being ridiculous Maya just go to sleep," I mumbled to myself as I drifted off from exhaustion.

 _"_ _Lucas?" I called out. I couldn't see anything. Fog rolled in around my feet and thickened with every step I took. "Lucas?" I called out again, louder this time. I heard laughing coming from my right side. My body swung around to see the source of the sound. My eyes tried to adjust to the darkness in front of me. "Hello?" Just then another sound of laughter rang out, this time from behind me. I turned quickly to see. "Lucas?" More and more sounds of laughter seemed to come out from every direction._

 _"_ _Maya?" I heard in a voice I didn't recognize. It seemed to echo all around, making it impossible for me to know the direction of the source. Suddenly I turned around to see the fog lifted. I was in the middle of campus. I started walking towards the dorms, but no matter what direction I walked in or which corner I turned around it led me back to one spot: the library._

 _"_ _Lucas!" I called out. I shut my eyes, hoping to be freed from this cycle but when I opened them all I saw was Lucas standing on the steps of the library. The brunette girl was there, her fingers running through his hair like mine usually do. The girl looked over at me and smiled before putting her lips to Lucas's. Suddenly I was drowning. I couldn't breathe and I could feel my body be pushed under the water. I thrashed around for air when suddenly I got it._

"Maya!"

I sprung up from my laid down position. I looked up to see Shawn standing above me, his eyes filled with worry.

"Aren't you going to be late for work?" he asked me. I grabbed my phone off of my nightstand and lit up the screen. 9:12. With a 10AM class to teach, I knew I had to hurry or I would be late. I was completely distracted from my horrid nightmare by the prospect of being late, and was then, after showing up with a minute to spare, gratefully distracted by work itself. The minutes struck closer to being 11:15, which is when my class ended. My distraction was coming to an end. I waved goodbye to my students when finally the clock signaled the right time. As luck would have it, I remembered I had an art class to get to.

My class was shorter than usual, due to my professor having a personal appointment. Thanks a lot Mr. Conner. Today of all days, when I need the distraction, you choose to end class early. He was generous enough to allow me to stay in the room and let me paint, telling me to be out by 3 so another class could come in. I took him up on his offer. So I sat. I sat on a stool in front of an empty canvas. Without thinking, I grabbed a brush and started painting shapes and lines against the canvas's white background. I kept going, thinking about Lucas. Partially thinking about that girl he was with; partially thinking about me and how I was over-reacting. I felt like I was over-reacting against my will. In my heart I knew it was nothing, I knew that girl was nothing. But it seemed like my brain and every inch of my body except my heart wanted me to worry about it. The only thing to pull me away from my artistic emotional outpour was my phone, pinging from inside my bag. Reluctantly, I moved from my canvas over to the counter where my bag sat. I looked at the screen of my phone to see Huckleberry's picture. Looking at the clock up in the corner of the room, I realized I was late for our study date. I began walking over, ready to clean up my paints, while simultaneously pressing the green answer button on my phone screen.

"Hey Sundance! I'm sorry I totally lost track of time," I said, holding the phone with my shoulder as I rinsed off the paint palette.

"You in the art room?" he asked in response, a slight chuckle escaping his lips.

"Is there any other reason that I would ever forget about you other than I'm painting?" I laughed.

"I hope not. Are you coming or do you want me to meet you in the art room?" I was finishing up with cleaning, and placed my painting on the side of the room to dry, thinking I could pick it up later tonight or the next day. I grabbed my purse and started out the door as I gave him an answer to his offer.

"No Huckleberry I'm on my way right now. You at our usual table in the quad?" He gave a yes, followed by a 'see you soon' and both of us said a quick 'I love you' before I hung up the phone. I wondered if I was going to be able to sit across from him and not bring up the girl. I wondered if I could sit across from him and act normally as I usually would. I wondered if I would be pensive and awkward as I tried desperately to bottle up these jealous feelings I was experiencing. I wondered even more as I walked through the crowd in the campus main quad and caught sight of Lucas's face, sitting at the table we chose to always sit at when we enjoyed our study dates outside. There was a large tree right over the table that provided the best shade on sunny days. I liked to hear the rustling of the leaves, it calmed me when studying started to make me jumpy or anxious. The leaves were changing colors now in the fall season, inspiring me in this moment to paint it. It was a good thing I didn't have my colored pencils or I would end up drawing the tree rather than studying.

I was a few feet away from the table when Lucas looked up from his textbook and saw me. I smiled at him, quickly forgetting my fears momentarily as his warm smile greeted me. His eager eyes followed me as I walked around the circular table to sit next to him. He leaned over and gave me a quick peck on the lips, but soon decided that wasn't enough and gave me a longer kiss, which I definitely didn't disapprove of. We got into a quick discussion about each of our days as I got out my Greek art book, notebook, and pens, spreading them out on the table in front of me.

"What are you studying?" I asked him, half actually interested and half just wanting the conversation to continue, knowing if we stopped talking I would only be able to think of my own jealous feelings.

"I have a biology test tonight and I'm trying to cram for it," he answered, focusing on his book. Lucas was crazy smart, and he knew it, but he got so nervous right before a test. I guess it was because this was something really important to him, to pass his classes and eventually go to med school. I didn't want to be selfish and bother him right now with pointless questions just for the sake of keeping my own mind occupied. "What are you studying?" he asked, probably just trying to be polite even though he really wanted to study for his test.

"Greek art. We're focusing on sculpture and apparently they had some of the best," I smirked. I was able to get a small grin accompanied by a little laugh from my boyfriend. I looked at my book, pretending to focus so Lucas wouldn't feel bad not continuing the conversation. My focus only lasted for a couple minutes at most. For another 20 minutes, I sat with my eyes glued to my textbook, writing things in my notebook every so often. I was actually able to get through a few lines of reading, but I couldn't retain it.

I didn't want to mention anything to him. I trusted him, even if Cassie or anyone else didn't, I did. But something was eating away at me. In the back of my head was a little voice telling me to bring it up. So far I had been mildly successful in telling it to shut up, but now as I looked at Lucas I didn't know if I could anymore. I could feel the voice screaming at me from inside my own head. Lucas just sat there, highlighting portions of text inside his textbook. He looked so focused, he could never guess the mess I was inside right now. I nervously started tapping my pen against my notebook. I couldn't take it anymore. I opened my mouth, ready to listen to the voice in my head.

"Hey babe?" I asked nervously. Lucas didn't look up, he just kept reading and highlighting, reading and highlighting. He gave me a small "mhmm" before I continued speaking. "Me and Cassie were hanging out the other day. We went to that coffee shop down the street from campus." Lucas made another sound to motion that he was paying attention to me. My pen tapped wildly on the table top now, but I couldn't stop it. I was so focused on the words coming out of my mouth. "And when we were walking back, we saw you on the library steps. With a girl." For the first time in this conversation, Lucas looked up at me. His eyes were confused as to what I was talking about.

"Oh!" He bursted as he must of understood what I was saying. "Yeah. It must have been after my study session. What about it?" His eyes went back to his book, but mine stayed on him.

"So, who was the girl?" I heard it in my own ears as soon as it came out. I must have sounded like some crazy jealous girlfriend because Lucas looked right back up at me.

"That was Taylor. She's in my anatomy class," he claimed, smiling that perfect Lucas smile. I couldn't help myself but repeat her name in a mock tone.

"Taylor." I heard that as soon as I said it too. It must have been as bad in Lucas's ears because he just smiled up at me, then started chuckling.

"Babe are you jealous?" he asked amused.

"Well can you blame me? You've seen her!" Lucas knew exactly what I meant by that. He capped his highlighter and closed his textbook, effectively giving me his full attention. He turned his body towards me and smiled.

"Ok so I'll admit she's pretty," he said, sounding all too casual about the whole thing.

"Oh come on! Pretty is an understatement for that girl! She's beautiful!"

"I don't care!" At this point Lucas's hands landed on my thighs as his fingers softly stroked. This was something he only did when we were being serious, when our conversation was important and he was trying to either calm me down or convince me of something. Right now, I'm pretty sure it was both. "Maya I have you. And you're gorgeous. And last time I checked, gorgeous was better than beautiful." I felt a smile creep up onto my face and didn't bother to stop it. I felt stupid for thinking Lucas was anything but trustworthy. "Does this have anything to do with what you asked me the other day?" I shrugged, knowing it had everything to do with it.

"Maybe," I said with a low voice.

"Maya you don't have to worry about Taylor or any other girl alright?" A kiss appeared on my nose from his lips. I nodded, already angered at myself. How could I let anyone make me believe for even a second that Taylor was a threat? Any girl for that matter. "And I don't want you stressing out thinking that you have to worry about me and other girls."

"I'm sorry. I've never been jealous like this before. Cassie just said something when we saw you. I don't know I guess it just got to my head. But I know I can trust you," I admitted. And I could. Lucas wasn't "that guy." That guy that would fall for a girl like Taylor just because she has a pretty face and a high flirting game. He never had been and I was embarrassed for thinking maybe he was. "I'm sorry," I repeated.

"Why didn't you say anything to me about this if it's been bugging you so much?" he wondered.

"I don't know. I guess I didn't want you thinking I was some jealous crazy girlfriend. I've never felt like that before. I just didn't know how to handle it," I admitted. My chest felt lighter all of a sudden. Getting all of this out and hearing Lucas tell me I had nothing to worry about was exactly what I needed. I believed him. The love in his honest and caring eyes told me all I needed to know.

"Well next time just talk to me," he replied. I smiled, nodding my head. He planted a kiss on my mouth and I took the opportunity to run my hands through his hair, a thing only I had a right to do. "You good now?"

"Yes," I said, honestly believing I was fine and that this whole situation was going to go away.

"Great. Now can you please help me study?" he asked chuckling as he held flashcards in front of me. I laughed along with him, feeling a little bad I interrupted his studying.

"Only if after, you read this chapter to me because honestly I've been pretending to read it this whole time," I said with a nervous face. Lucas looked at me surprised, but smiling because of how I am.

"But you've been writing things this whole time," Lucas said, pointing to my notebook. I smirked at him, picking my notebook up and turning the written on page towards him to see what I was really writing.

"It's just a list of possible dog names," my low voice admitted.

"You're getting a dog?"

"It's just a thought," I laughed. He laughed with me, once again trying to hand me the flashcards he had made.

"Alright, you help quiz me with these flashcards and I will read you your chapter." I grabbed the flashcards out of his hand and shuffled through them quickly.

"Deal."

A smile stayed on both of our lips as our study date seemed more familiar now. Good luck getting into my head again Taylor.

 **A/N: PLEASE READ. Ok so I've actually been doing a lot of writing lately. I just haven't felt like going out at night like I usually do. So I've been lying in bed, binging Grey's Anatomy, and writing like crazy! That being said I have written a new story (multi-chapter but still short) as well as a one-shot. Both are Lucaya obviously.**

 **The multi-chapter I actually just posted the first chapter! So please please please go check it out and subscribe to that. The one-shot I'll probably wait to post. But I'm starting an outline for a Lucaya road trip AU. BUT PLEASE IF ANYONE HAS ANY PROMPT REQUESTS PLEASE PRIVATE MESSAGE THEM TO ME. I would love to get some prompts from you guys and make them into one-shots or multi-chapter fics:)**

 **Also continued thanks for the reviews! I'm glad you guys are loving the story! I didn't realize how long it takes for this story to get to the actual drama… but when the drama starts you guys will be praying to have the fluff back lol The chapter after this is a cute core 5 chapter before everything goes to hell the chapter after that… So review pleeeeeease! Love you guys.**


	6. Core 5

**I don't own GMW, just the plot of this story.**

 ** _Chapter 6: "Core 5"_**

 **Lucas POV**

"I can't wait to hear about everything Farkle has been up to at MIT! I bet he's having the time of his life," Maya said, just as we were walking down the steps outside of Topanga's. It had been a month since Maya's confession of her jealousy about Taylor. I told her she had nothing to worry about, which was the complete truth. No one was ever going to take Maya's place. She was my person, I never doubted that. But what I didn't tell her was that Taylor and I still hung out. We would go to the group study sessions together every week and sometimes she would insist on getting food after together. We were friends, I didn't see any problem with hanging out with her. But at the same time, I knew Maya was probably sensitive to the issue, so I kept it from her. I gripped Maya's hand tighter in my own. I hadn't let go of it since we left the dorm room to come here to Topanga's.

"I bet Riley's real glad to have him here for the weekend," I laughed, looking down at my beautiful blonde.

"Oh yeah! She's over the moon," Maya replied back. I didn't have much time to say anything else as we walked into the café, being spotted by Farkle as he sat on the couch next to Riley.

"Maya! Lucas!" he yelled to us, barreling his way out of Riley's arms and coming at Maya with a tight hug. She gasped as his body hit hers hard, wrapping his arms around her. I was worried at first, her being so small, but I knew she just had the wind knocked out of her when her face was quickly dressed with a huge smile. Her arms were wrapped around the genius swiftly. She might not have been as excited as Riley for Farkle to be coming home for the weekend, but she was at least half as excited. When their hug ended, Farkle's arms opened up to me. "Hey freak face!" he announced excitedly. I laughed at how he hadn't changed much.

Maya gave Riley a quick hug; I know they hadn't been able to see each other in a little while. To anyone else, it would just be a few days, but to Maya and Riley that few days was like an eternity. I felt bad sometimes, thinking that I hog Maya a little bit. But I needed my blonde beauty time as much as anybody, especially now when I felt more stressed than ever with school. I never felt like I had to pretend to be anyone around her. When I was with her, I could just be me; that hardly ever felt like enough. But with Maya, I knew it was more than enough. That gave me more comfort than anyone, including Maya, could ever know. I patted Zay on the shoulder as I passed by him. Maya followed, giving Zay's hair a ruffling with her hand. She found her way to my lap and got herself comfy on it, throwing her arm around my neck and leaning her head against mine.

"I want to hear all about MIT Farks!" Maya said with enthusiasm. Farkle started with an energetic telling of his MIT experience so far. He told us about his advanced chemistry professor and his mechanical engineering course that he was particularly excited about. Riley looked at him in wonder, hanging on his every word as if she hadn't already heard about all of it multiple times.

"What about you guys? I want to catch up with all of you," Farkle announced, after discussing his roommate Ben and how he reminds Farkle of how he was before his "Donny Barns" phase. "I already know about Riley, but what about the rest of you? I want to know what's changed." Maya smirked down at me. I knew she was thinking about how she and I didn't really have much to catch up on. Other than Maya's recent jealousy spark, which I'm sure she didn't want to make public knowledge, we were the same couple we were when Farkle left. We were just as in love, we spent just as much time together, she made me smile just as much. Ok maybe she made me smile more and more every day but Farkle probably didn't want to know that.

"Well in case anybody cares, I made the baseball team at Columbia," Zay snuck into the conversation when no one was speaking up. My eyes went wide at my best friend. He didn't receive a baseball scholarship like I did, but I knew it was important for him to get on the team.

"I didn't even know they had try-outs already," I said, over the congratulations being passed around from the others.

"They were last week. But I wanted to wait and tell everyone all together when Farkle was here," Zay explained. I wasn't hurt that he didn't tell me first, I understood. I could tell Farkle was touched by Zay wanting him to know at the same time as everyone else, like he was still here. It acted as a pretty good affirmation that he was still very much a part of this group.

"That's so sweet!" Riley cried out, thinking the same thing I was thinking. "And we're all really happy for you Zay." We all nodded in agreement with Riley's well wishes for Zay. In actuality, we all had some catching up to do. Nowadays, even sometimes Riley and Maya didn't know what was going on in the other's life. That was college I guess. I missed my best friend and I know Maya missed hers.

"You know I think maybe we could all use a little catching up," I voiced my thoughts. "Riley what's going on with you?" Maya giggled, probably eager to hear about her best friend. Riley's face lit up as she began talking about college and all her classes. She was a journalism major with a minor in English literature. I listened intently, softly stroking Maya's thigh with my thumb. I did it almost absentmindedly at this point in our relationship.

"And my professor told me about this intern opportunity at New York Magazine! They select a new student every year, but I'm not eligible until my junior year. But she said if I work on my writing skill and develop some good articles that I could actually get it when the time comes!" Riley went on. I could see the pride in Farkle's face as she spoke.

"That's so great Honey!" Maya raved from her spot on my lap. "I might be going to Hawaii this summer for a yoga retreat." Riley practically exploded with excitement about Maya's opportunity.

"What!" Riley yelped across the seating area we were all in. Maya nodded excitedly as she explained.

"It would be for work! My studio does this annual yoga retreat every year, usually in the summer. They only ask a few instructors to go, it's usually based on skill level and how much the students like them and their teaching style. My first year at the studio, I was too new to be asked to join and last year they did it during the last week of school," Maya finished.

"But this year they're taking you?" Zay asked, also excited for Maya.

"They haven't fully committed to which instructors they're taking yet, since the retreat isn't until summer, but my boss told me a couple weeks ago that they were thinking about me."

Riley went on about how overjoyed she was for Maya. She asked a few questions about the retreat and I couldn't help but give Maya a perplexed look, thinking Riley already knew about the possibility of Maya going. I had known for a couple weeks now. I remember the day I picked Maya up from her class to walk her home from work. She practically tackled me to the ground with how stoked she was to tell me about it all. Maya and Riley really had missed a lot in each other's lives recently.

"I for one couldn't be more proud of you," Riley said when she was done asking Maya questions. I layed a soft kiss on Maya's pale pink cheek, causing her to turn her eyes to me.

"I'm proud of you too," I whispered.

I went next, telling everyone in the circle about Aiden and my classes. It led up to me revealing to the group I might be starting a part-time job at a veterinary clinic soon. This reveal sparked a large reaction from Farkle and Riley mostly, since Maya and Zay already knew about it. Zay told everyone about the girl he was dating, Josie, who I had yet to meet but had already heard just about everything there was to know about her from either Zay or Maya.

"I owe Maya for that one!" he said, expressing this thankfulness to her. Josie was a student in one of Maya's yoga classes. She introduced them briefly after class and let them do the rest. Zay called Maya nonstop for the first week of them dating asking for advice. I found it funny, until he kept calling during our date night and "alone time." Zay proceeded to invite Farkle to go to breakfast with him and Josie in the morning so he could meet her before he left back to school, which of course Farkle agreed to.

A while later, Riley and Maya excused themselves to the bathroom, leaving us boys alone. I turned to Farkle.

"So… how's long distance?" I asked him with caution. I had been avoiding asking this question around Riley because I knew she was sensitive to it. It was hard on her, I knew that. Farkle's eyes turned sad when he looked back at me.

"I miss Riley every day. It's like no matter how long we talk on the phone or Facetime, it's never enough. It's not the same as actually holding her," he replied. His voice spoke in the same sad tone you would expect.

"Yeah I'll bet. I can't even imagine not being able to hold Maya for 2 months," I said, almost without thinking. I didn't want to make Farkle feel worse by not saying something encouraging, but just hearing what he said and thinking about that being me and Maya, that was already enough to make me want to grab her and never let her go again.

"Look you two will make it through. College isn't forever and you two will be even stronger when it's over," Zay said, taking the role of the friend with something supportive to say. We quickly changed the subject when we saw the girls on their way back, wanting to switch to something more positive.

And as soon as Maya reclaimed her spot on my lap back, I did indeed hold her as if I was intent on never letting her go.

 **Maya POV**

Farkle talked more about his life in Massachusetts at MIT, all the while I sat on Lucas's lap thinking about how I couldn't do what Farkle and Riles were doing. I don't know what I would do without this cowboy to hold me in his arms like it was the safest place in the world and stroke my thigh with his fingers like he did now. I never knew if I should ask Riley about Farkle so she could get her feelings out and vent about the distance or if I shouldn't mention him, like bringing up his name would make her sadder.

Riley's phone started to ping and she excused herself outside, saying it was her mom. Lucas and Farkle went up to the counter to order some desserts for everyone, leaving me and Zay on the couch.

"So you over your jealously problem?" Zay came right out and asked. My jaw dropped in reaction to him knowing anything about that.

"How do you even know about that?" I asked shocked. I leaned closer to him, not wanting anyone to hear our discussion.

"Lucas told me about Taylor," he revealed. I checked over my shoulder to make sure Lucas wasn't coming back, seeing him laughing with Farkle at the counter waiting for the pastries.

"It was a small lapse alright. It's nothing huge!" I explained. Zay smirked in response, probably thinking my brush with jealously was funny.

"So you're fine that they're hanging out?" My face flattened in expression, but my eyebrows arched in curiosity.

"They hang out?" I asked, trying to keep my voice from sounding suspicious or crazy. Zay nodded casually. "How often?" He suddenly seemed to catch on to the vibe I was putting out with each question.

"Ok Hart I see what's going on in that head. Nothing is going on between the two of them."

"Then why didn't he mention it to me? I mean we talked about Taylor like a month ago and what he's just been hanging out with her all this time?" I asked. I was desperately trying to keep my voice down to an aggressive whisper to avoid being overheard by Lucas.

"He didn't mention it to you because it doesn't mean anything," he insisted.

"Then why did you mention it?"

"Because I'm dumb. I'm very very dumb ok?" Zay ran his hand over his face in frustration both at himself and at me. His hands gripped my shoulders and he looked me square in the eyes. "Maya listen to me, Lucas is crazy about you! He talks about you all the time because he thinks about you all the time. He gets so crazy about school because he sees his future as your future and he wants it to be amazing for you. He's loved you since before he even said it and he will love you even if he stops saying it. But F.Y.I. if he ever does stop saying it, then that means Hell probably just froze over because if that boy could tell you he loves you after every sentence he probably would." My face fell in defeat. I knew all of this, every single thing that Zay was telling me. Deep down I knew what me and Lucas had was real, and not just for me but for Lucas too. "Why is the two of them such a thing for you?"

"I have no idea! It's not Lucas. It can't be because I understand everything you just told me; I believe it. And I understand and believe it when Lucas tells me almost the same thing. It's her. It's this Taylor girl. Something about her gives me the worst feeling in my stomach," I paused, receiving an understanding look from Zay, "Have you met her?"

"No," Zay answered, shaking his head, "Lucas only mentioned her a couple times: when he told me about the talk you two had about her and a few days ago just to say he went to lunch with her while you were teaching a class." I quickly buried my face in my hands, only to pull it out when I heard Riley's voice when she entered back into the room. Lucas and Farkle came back only moments after, pastries in hand. Lucas took his seat next to me, handing me a chocolate croissant, knowing they were my favorite. It wasn't him I was worried about, I knew that now. I leaned my whole body into his after he threw his arm around my shoulders.

"You ok?" he asked. I didn't look up at him, I just reached my hand up to lace my fingers with his as they draped over my shoulder.

"Yeah I'm ok. I'm really good," I said, nestling myself into his chest further and taking a bite of my treat.

We were good. We were happy. Even with all the good things happening in my life, Lucas, Shawn, Riley, getting into Brown, I still find it hard to believe that I deserve good. But looking at Lucas, looking at all the faces of the friends sitting around me, I felt the hope creep in.

After a short while longer, we all decided it was getting late and we should be getting home. Farkle and Riley headed out immediately, Farkle hugging everyone unsure if he would see us again before heading back to school tomorrow night. I stayed seated on the couch, while Zay and Lucas went to the counter to get me a hot chocolate before we left. I looked over at my boyfriend laughing at his best friend, one of my best friends. I was embarrassed for thinking it was him I didn't trust all this time. But this Taylor girl wouldn't get in the way of our relationship. What Zay said was right, and it went both ways for me and Lucas.

In this very moment, I thought nothing could phase me. That is until Lucas called over to me from the counter.

"Babe could you bring me my phone?" I nodded, reaching over to grab his phone from the table in front of me. Just as my hand touched it, I felt a vibration alerting me there was a new message. Thinking it was as simple as Lucas's mom texting him or one of his classmates asking about an assignment or Aiden seeing if he would be back to the dorm soon, I looked at the text. Both my smile and my heart dropped simultaneously as the name 'Taylor' appeared on the screen.

 _From: Taylor_

 _OMG that's so funny! We should bring that up at the study session next week!_

I stared at the message up until I heard my name being called in Lucas's voice. My head snapped up to see him waving me over. Something about this girl, even with my hand firmly in Lucas's, made me feel sick to my stomach and scared for the future of our relationship.

 **A/N: Alright so that was the last nice chapter before everything goes to absolute hell next chapter! So I hope you enjoyed the fluff….you won't get any for a while lol**

 **I'm having real trouble getting the outline done for the Lucaya roadtrip story I want to write… But I'm trying real hard to get the general plot squared away in chronological bullet points and then hopefully the outline will be easier to write and then I can finally start writing the story. So wish me luck on that.**

 **Thanks as always for reading you guys! You're reviews mean the world to me! More reviews means the faster I upload:)**


	7. Complications

**A/N: Alright…here it is! The chapter where the real drama starts and quite honestly, everything goes to shit. Enjoy;) Also just a quick note: this is THE LONGEST CHAPTER IN THE STORY.**

 **I don't own GMW, just the plot of this story.**

Chapter 7: "Complications"

 **Lucas POV**

-2 Months Later-

The dorm room door opened to reveal Aiden walking in. It was Friday and I was trying to get as much homework done as possible, knowing Maya would most likely take up the majority of my weekend. I looked up from my spot on my bed, waving to Aiden as he walked in and dropped his books on the desk.

"God that was the worst test!" he complained before throwing his body on his bed, covering his face with his hands.

"Didn't go well?" I asked, finishing up a 5-page paper for class.

"Actually I think I did great, not to toot my own horn," he smirked. I laughed, continuing to type. Aiden sat up in his spot and looked over at me. "Hey what are you doing tonight?"

"This," I replied, pointing to my laptop. "Well until Maya gets out of class at 6."

"There's this party in Brooklyn. I don't know the guy who's throwing it, but he's a friend of a friend. It's supposed to be a pretty good party. You and Maya down to go?" he asked. I have to admit, a party does sound like the type of thing Maya and I could use. Maya especially was feeling the stress from school lately. I spent less than a minute thinking, then turned to Aiden.

"I'll have to ask Maya, but I'm sure she'll want to go," I answered, smiling. Aiden picked up his phone and started typing.

"I'll forward you the text invite. It has the address on it alright. I'm going over to Cassie's so we'll just meet you and Maya there later," he said. Just as he stopped talking, my phone pinged, alerting me that I received the text invite he had told me about.

He was only in the dorm for another hour before he announced he was leaving to go to Cassie's. Maya would be coming over soon and I typed as fast as I could, trying to finish another assignment.

A few hours later, me and Maya walked hand in hand into the townhome that housed the party. People were everywhere, all young around my age. Red cups were being held by everyone who didn't have a beer bottle in their hand; although some people had both. You could hear the music playing from the street outside, but I guess it wasn't too loud. I was surprised the neighbors didn't seem to care though. Maya led the way through the crowded room of people to the kitchen in the back. She mentioned on the subway that a drink was exactly what she needed. I wasn't super into drinking, I would have a couple of beers, but beyond that I wasn't really interested. Maya could definitely drink. She didn't get too particularly crazy, but I did like to keep an eye on her.

"Promise you won't drink too much tonight?" I whispered into her ear as we entered the kitchen. I could see the majority of counter space covered with various alcohol bottles and shot glasses. Maya smirked at me, turning around to wrap her arms around my waist.

"I promise mom," she teased, forcing a smile to form on my own mouth. She rose up on tip-toes to plant a small kiss on my lips, then turned around to pour herself a drink into a red cup.

"Hey Lucas! Maya!" I heard in a familiar voice. I turned to see Aiden walking up to me and my girlfriend, his girlfriend in close tow behind him. Maya flashed a smile as Cassie ran up to her side, eager to get a drink of her own. "Have you guys been here long?"

"No we just got here," I answered. Aiden reached into a cooler next to the counter and pulled out two beers, offering me one. I took it gladly, noticing the girls were perfectly content with whatever it was they had poured into their cups.

"Hey Maya," Aiden said looking over at the girls drinking the alcohol from their cups and snickering with each other. Maya smiled, embarrassed she hadn't already addressed him.

"Hi Aiden!" she said, moving over to him for a hug. I took the moment to hug Cassie. "Thanks so much for inviting us. I could really use a party tonight."

"I bet you could really use whatever is in that cup more," Aiden joked, watching Maya take another big sip from her cup. I gave her a brief look, reminding her that she promised not to drink too much tonight. She gave me a look back, telling me she remembered her promise and planned on keeping it. Cassie quickly grabbed Maya's hand and dragged her off to another room, leaving Aiden and I in the kitchen. "You know I'm actually really glad they're such good friends."

"Yeah me too. I just hope Maya doesn't get Cass into too much trouble. She can be a little bit of a handful when she's drunk," I confessed. Me and Aiden moved from the kitchen through the crowd of people to the living room.

"Please! You should see Cassie when she drinks! And she's a total light-weight too, I'm probably going to have to check on her in like 30 minutes and make sure she's not dancing on a table," Aiden said. I laughed but he looked at me with a serious look. "I'm serious man. I found her like that once." I couldn't help myself from busting out laughing. Aiden joined in, reminiscing times with Cassie.

Aiden and I talked for a while, spotting Maya and Cassie run across the room and throw themselves onto a small loveseat across the room. Maya smiled over at me and motioned to her cup, letting me know she was only on her second one. Aiden insisted on going to check on Cassie, since she looked a little more out of it than Maya did. I knelt down on Maya's side of the loveseat, leaning in to kiss her cheek while Aiden talked to Cassie just a couple feet away on the other side of the couch.

"You having a good time?" I asked, my hand running through the length of her long hair.

"Yes," she said, drawing out the word. She put her cup up to my lips to offer me a sip. I took one gratefully, finding out it was mostly vodka with a little bit of soda. "I can handle it Huckleberry," she said, reacting to my wide eyes at how much alcohol was truly in there. I kissed her forehead, trusting her to keep our promise to not drink too much.

"Just be careful Shortstack," I whispered. It was a name she still didn't quite like. She found it charming and just cute enough to be acceptable for me to use, but she didn't like when other people heard it. I thought it was adorable that she reacted to the name that much to not let me use it in public, but felt lucky that she had no problem with me using it, unlike when I first called her that in junior high. Aiden got up and I followed behind him, both of us leaving the girls to talk on the couch.

Aiden and I were beer pong partners and were in the middle of a game when I felt hands being placed lightly over my eyes. At first thought, my guess was that it was Maya.

"Guess who?" Except that voice didn't belong to Maya. I turned rapidly to see Taylor standing in front of me, a huge smile on her face. Before I could say anything, she threw her arms around my neck for a hug. I spotted Aiden out of the corner of my eye, glancing around anxiously. It was probably to see if Maya was around. I hadn't given him many details, but I did tell him about Maya's jealousy over Taylor. It was his advice to cut Taylor from my life, that if Maya was having such a problem with her that I needed to respect that. I knew I should have listened to him, but me and Maya never had that kind of relationship where we needed to cut friends out of our lives for each other. I pulled away from Taylor's tight grip.

"Hey Taylor! I didn't know you were going to be here," I said, a bit of nervousness present in my voice.

"It was kind of last minute! My friend's here and she texted saying it was a pretty good party. If I would have known you were here, I would've come sooner!"

"Yeah I came with Maya. She's somewhere with Aiden's girlfriend," I explained, for some reason finding it necessary to point out that my girlfriend was here. Aiden tapped my shoulder to let me know it was our turn to take the shot in the game. I turned to take my shot, but felt pressure on my shoulder as Taylor leaned on me. Her mouth leaned in close to my ear.

"You're my partner for the next game," she whispered, before walking to the kitchen to get a drink.

"You need to get rid of that girl," Aiden said matter of factly.

"We are just friends," I said, taking another gulp of my beer.

"Does Taylor know that? Dude if Maya saw you two being anything close to how you were being right now, she would have a meltdown. And she would deserve to have a meltdown!" I looked at Aiden, truly thinking over what he was saying. "Look Lucas I know you don't think it's anything because you're a nice guy, but not everyone has the same good intentions you do. I know you wouldn't do anything to hurt Maya. But that girl," he said, pointing off in Taylor's direction, "she is trying to start something with you. And if Maya sees it, she's going to get hurt, even if you weren't doing anything." I pulled out my phone, lighting up the screen to reveal the picture of that gorgeous girlfriend I had. The last thing in the world I would ever want to do is hurt her; even thinking about anything hurting her brought out a hint of "Texas Lucas." I shoved my phone in my pocket and took my BP shot before looking at Aiden again.

"You're right. Maya is the most important thing in the entire world to me. And if breaking off my friendship with Taylor is going to get rid of whatever nervous or bad feeling she has then I'll do it," I admitted. I was about to speak again when small arms wrapped around my waist from behind. I was about to push them off, thinking it was Taylor, but then I saw Cassie walk around and grab Aiden's hand. I knew these tiny arms belonged to Maya, the only person who should be wrapping her arms around me so lovingly. I turned to reveal her smiling face looking up at me. Taylor was out of the picture. No friendship could ever surpass the love I had for this small blonde that I was wrapping my arm around. This was never a common thing for Maya, jealousy. If anything, I got more jealous than she ever did. I knew this time had to be something different if it was causing Maya to have this kind of reaction. She knew Taylor and I still went to study groups together and I could see the stress on her face whenever I told I was at one of them. She knew I was with Taylor. She wouldn't bring it up and whenever I tried to bring it up, to reveal we would sometimes go to lunch together or hang out outside of study group, Maya would quickly change the subject. I didn't want Taylor hanging over Maya like a dark cloud. I would do anything to keep that smiling face in front of me happy. I hung onto Maya, hoping her being next to me would keep Taylor away until I was ready to talk to her.

"Maya let's go get another drink!" Cassie said, taking my girlfriend's hand and running off with her to the kitchen.

Only a few minutes had passed until I spotted Taylor looking at me across the room. I was about to make my last shot in my BP game and was trying to decide if I should talk to her now or wait until we weren't at the same party together. I looked over at Aiden, who seemed to know what I was thinking. He nodded his head once to answer my internal question. I nodded back, glancing back over at Taylor. She took my look, and most likely the absence of Maya, as a sign to come over to my side. I nudged my head to the side and she followed me as I walked over to the side of the room, away from the new game being set up on the table.

"Taylor I need to talk to you," I said, leaning in close to her.

"What?" Taylor yelled back. The party was getting kind of loud now that more people were showing up and I wasn't surprised she couldn't hear me.

"I need to talk to you and it's kind of important!" I tried yelling back. As I yelled, I looked around to see if anyone was even hearing our conversation. I wanted it to be secretive, but everyone seemed to be minding their own business. Taylor's hand reached up to my arm as the rest of her body leaned into mine.

"Can we go somewhere a little quieter?" she asked. I reluctantly nodded. Quiet meant private and that was the opposite of what I was trying to accomplish with her right now. But I wanted this conversation to be over quickly without having to repeat myself multiple times when she couldn't hear a word I was saying. So I let her lead me up the stairs of the home, catching a look from Aiden as he rounded the corner and into the kitchen. Taylor walked to the farthest room down the hall upstairs. Once I made my way through the threshold, her hand brushed against mine as she closed the door. I walked across the room, wanting to avoid being too close to her.

"Look Taylor I really need to talk to you," I said with more seriousness in my voice than I even knew I had. She took a couple steps toward me, but I didn't bother backing up. Once I got out what I needed to say she would be stopped in her tracks.

"About?" she asked. In a strange way, she asked as if she already knew the answer.

"You and me," I said as she continued to take her steps closer to me.

"Our relationship?"

"Our friendship, yes," I answered. Just the way she called it a relationship struck me as odd. I've hadn't really used that word for anybody besides Maya and I for the past 3 years. "And Maya," I continued, inserting Maya into the conversation.

"Maya…" Taylor rolled her eyes as the name escaped her mouth. I chuckled a little inside feeling reminded of Maya mocking Taylor's name the first time we talked about her. Of course Maya's mocking was a lot cuter than Taylor's.

"She's important to me Taylor," I admitting. I needed Taylor to understand what I was trying to do. Nothing would ever be more important to me than Maya's feelings and up until now I couldn't help but feel like I was a bit insensitive to them.

"I get it. She's your high school sweetheart," she said, now just a couple feet away from me. I began to feel hope that she was getting it. "But people outgrow things from high school Lucas." My face fell, along with my hope for this conversation going in the right direction.

"Taylor you're not getting what I'm trying to tell you."

"And you don't get what's actually happening! Lucas I can tell you feel something for me," Taylor kept going. Nothing she was saying was making sense. We were friends, at least that's what I thought. My mind went to Aiden's words from earlier about Taylor trying to start something. How could he have seen it and I couldn't?

"Taylor that's ridiculous!" At this point Taylor was right in front of me. She looked oddly calm, much calmer than I was.

"Is it?" she asked, looking me dead in the eye. Both of my hands went through my hair, frustrated at the situation.

"Taylor I need-" Before I could finish my sentence, Taylor's hand cupped my cheeks as she crashed her lips against mine. My eyes bugged out wide with terror at what was happening. Our lips only touched for less than a second before I pushed her off, finally taking several steps back from her. "Taylor what the hell!?"

"You don't even want to kiss me?" she asked almost shocked. My face was buried in my hands. I didn't want to look at her. My mind raced trying to figure out what made her think that was ok.

"No! Taylor why would you think I would want that?" I glanced up at her. I could practically feel my face turn red with anger and my hands shook as I realized how furious I was. Taylor knew about Maya, I talked about her all the time. Taylor looked genuinely sad, but I didn't feel bad for her. I wanted to scream at her but I was desperately trying to hold myself back from getting too aggressive.

"Because of how you are around me!" Confusion filled all the places in my body where anger hadn't found its way yet. Taylor continued speaking, again reminding me of things Aiden has told me. "You're always so nice and we hang out all the time! I touch you on the arm like every five seconds and you just let me!" My nice-guy personality was getting me in trouble and it was now that I wished I had listened to Maya and Aiden when it came to Taylor.

"That's just how I am!" I defended myself. Taylor's face reverted back to sad.

"How could you not want to be with me?" What kind of question was that? I couldn't help but let out a little scoff as I prepared to answer what I truly believed was a stupid question.

"Because I don't feel that way about you. Because I have-"

"Maya?" I nodded as if it was the most obvious answer in the world, mostly because in my world, it was. "God what is with you and that girl?"

"You mean my girlfriend?" I asked, anger surrounding every inch of my voice. She was trying my patience, she really was.

"Oh my god Lucas she's your high school girlfriend! Get over it!" Taylor said. Somehow she thought she had a right to be angry right now.

"I love her. I came up here to tell you that she has a problem with you and me hanging out. And now I know why. She was completely right about you!" I explained. It was apparently Taylor's turn to scoff, as if she had the right to do that too.

"Well hooray for her," she said with zero emotion filling her voice as she spoke the sarcastic words. I couldn't be around her anymore. I began my walk towards the door, but stopped and turned suddenly. This needs to end. It needs to end in a way with no questions about what was happening. I needed to end it like I should have done weeks ago.

"This is over Taylor. No more hanging out. No more talking. Lose my number alright. Maya means everything to me. I'm sorry that you don't understand what it feels like to have someone who means that much to you," I began my walk towards the door again, only turning to face her as my hand was on the door handle, pulling it open. "I'll see you in study group."

I left. I left her alone in the room and I stopped in my tracks out in the hall. I leaned my back against the wall, putting my face in my hands. My mind kept going to Maya. I wondered what she was doing right now. She was probably happy, enjoying her time. And I was up here getting kissed by a girl Maya didn't even know I hung out with anymore. My first thought was to tell her; to find that little blonde beauty and tell her everything. But my legs stopped me. I was done with Taylor, that was for sure. Maybe telling Maya would only worry her or upset her or give her unnecessary hurt. Maybe taking this to the grave was the right thing to do…

 **Maya POV**

I had seen her; Taylor. Earlier when I was in the kitchen with Cassie, I looked up to see that beautiful girl walk in. I'll be honest, it provoked me to take a couple shots, even though I promised Lucas I wouldn't drink too much. I walked out of the kitchen to see Lucas playing BP with Aiden and made my over to him, wrapping my arms around his waist.

I hadn't stopped thinking about what Zay told me about Lucas hanging out with Taylor since our talk. I asked Zay about it all the time, but he always said the same thing: he didn't know much and what he did know, he already told me. I would sometimes see Taylor around campus, but seeing her at this party made me feel threatened. She and Lucas were both here and I didn't think I could take seeing them interact.

Now, not even an hour later, I was in the living room, watching a BP game going on, waiting for Aiden and Cassie to get back with another drink. I hadn't seen Lucas in a good second but I didn't worry. I had gotten Taylor out of my brain, that is until I heard her voice next to me.

"You're Maya right?" I turned to see the gorgeous brunette standing next to me with a large smile on her face. I tried to put on a realistic smile, but I don't think the smile that actually appeared on my face was very believable.

"Yeah! Taylor. I've heard about you," I said, letting her know I already knew exactly who she was. It was now that I really wished I had a drink in my hand.

"You know it's really cool of you to not get so jealous or worried about Lucas hanging out with other girls," she said. I could tell she was trying to get into my head. Her smirk said it all. I wasn't about to play her game. I was a second away from walking to the kitchen to meet up with Cassie and Aiden when Taylor spoke again. "But you should be worried…" My head shot over to her, but she just stared straight ahead watching the ping pong ball bounce back and forth to either end of the table.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, nervous of the answer.

"Oh nothing. It's just I've been keeping your boyfriend very occupied when you're not around," she said, knowing her words were getting right into my head. She had me right where she wanted me. I sniffed back tears, thinking about what kind of guy Lucas was.

"That's not true," I believed what I was saying. I truly did…

"Isn't it? You're not with him right now, and trust me I was keeping him very occupied. He's really a great kisser!" She turned around, only to turn back towards me to shoot me down with one more arrow. "But I guess I don't have to tell you that do I?" I watched her walk away and disappear into the party crowd.

I couldn't believe it. I knew I shouldn't believe it. But I thought about the last time I saw Lucas. I hadn't seen him since my little arms were wrapped around him, right before Cassie dragged me off for another drink. I wouldn't put it past Taylor to kiss Lucas, I didn't think twice about that. But thinking of Lucas kissing another girl made me want to run until I couldn't run anymore. I would run away from Taylor and from this feeling that I was losing one of the most important people in my life. My thoughts were cut short when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see Matt, a boy from one of my classes.

"Hey Matt!" I said, hearing the hurt in my own voice. He leaned in for a hug and I reciprocated gladly. We pulled apart, only for him to see me wipe away a tear before it became the first to fall.

"What's wrong? You do not look like you're having a good time," he asked, worried. Matt was a nice guy. We hung out sometime when Lucas and Riley were busy, or right after class during a gap I had after school and before work. I could tell he genuinely cared if I was alright or not. But I didn't want to get him involved in my problems.

"No it's nothing!" I replied with a fake smile. He placed his hand on my arm and started to lead me away from where we were standing.

"Come on," he said. I wouldn't have gone, but I could feel more tears welling up inside my eyes and would gladly move to a place where the whole party couldn't see me cry. I followed him up the stairs and into a room, taking a seat on the edge of the bed as he closed the door. "Alright what's going on?" he asked, carefully taking a seat next to me.

"This girl Taylor. She said her and Lucas kissed," I revealed, sniffling my way through the end. "And it's probably not true but I haven't even seen Lucas in a while-"

"I saw Lucas come upstairs a little bit ago," Matt said. My shot up to look at him as soon as the words left his mouth. An expression appeared on his face, almost as if to tell me he didn't mean to say that out loud.

"You know what I shouldn't have said that!" He shook his head in horror, trying to erase what he had just said. It was both what I needed to hear and what I didn't want to hear. "Maya just because Lucas came upstairs with her doesn't mean anything happened!"

"And what if it did? What if he kissed her? What if he's been kissing her? I know he's been hanging out with her behind my back so what if everything Taylor said was the truth?" I was speaking uncontrollably, finally unable to stop my tears from coming out. I never pictured Lucas as "that guy." It was like that feeling I had had in my stomach for this entire time was accurate. Matt reached over and wrapped his arms around me. I leaned into his chest and let my tears fall, feeling slightly insecure about crying, but I was too upset and angry to care.

"Maya it's ok," Matt said, trying to comfort me. "I know I don't know Lucas but from how you talk about him, I don't think he would ever do something like this."

"And what if he did?" I asked, pulling out of his arms to look at him.

"Then he's a moron. Because no one who has you would ever do anything to screw it up," he said. I was comforted by his words. They were words that Lucas would say to me, if he weren't off kissing other girls.

I don't know if it was the alcohol that made me believe Lucas would do something like this, but whatever it was, it was doing the job. Anger swelled up inside my bones thinking about Lucas and Taylor. Without thinking, I leaned over and put my lips on Matt's. In an almost immediate reaction, he pulled away.

"Maya what are you doing?" he asked. He didn't sound angry, just surprised. I was surprised myself, but I couldn't stop.

"Lucas hurt me Matt. So I want to hurt him back and maybe that's childish or maybe it's the alcohol or maybe it's actual, real anger," I defended myself.

"Maya you don't want to do this," Matt said, desperately trying to get me to come to my senses. Sober Maya probably would've really appreciated that, but drunk, hurt Maya just wanted to get even with Lucas.

"You don't know what I feel right now! So can you not tell me what I want to do and just kiss me!" I demanded with a raised voice. Before Matt could get a word in, my lips connected with his again. I expected him to pull back again, but I instead felt him lean into the kiss. But we both pulled away quickly when we heard a certain voice appear from the doorway.

"Maya!"

There in the doorway stood that tall, blonde cowboy: Lucas.

 **A/N: Cliffhanger…. And before you say it I know Maya acted pretty drastically and maybe a little bit OOC, but alcohol can make you OOC. Plus it's fanfiction and I'm addicted to drama. *cue evil author laugh***

 **In other news, in case anyone cares…I'm making pretty good progress in the Lucaya road trip story I'm writing. If you read the author's note from last chapter you know I was having trouble making it all flow but I think I'm hitting my stride with that story so that's going well:)**

 **Thanks to anyone who is also reading "Unexpected"! You guys are THE best. I'll update soon!**

 **PS. Anyone who lives in Southern California going to The 1975 concert tonight? I'll see you there lol**


	8. Truth Comes Out

**A/N: It's not even funny how much drama and angst I packed into this story…. Expect a happy ending but until then… I hope you like hella angst lol**

 **ALSO to the guest who made a request about should come next in the story…I actually have the whole story written already! It was funny you made your first suggestion when you did because I already had the Lucas/Taylor kiss written into the next chapter. So unfortunately I won't be using your suggestions for this story. But if you have any requests for one-shots I'll be happy to give it a shot at writing them! Just message me:)**

 **I don't own GMW, just the plot of this story.**

Chapter 8: "Truth Comes Out"

 **Maya POV**

I stared into those eyes of his; so full of hurt. No one moved. No one talked. This stand still went on for several seconds, but to me it felt more like hours. It was like time was frozen. Suddenly I felt the bed shift as Matt got up from his spot next to me. I was snapped back into reality when I noticed Lucas's hands ball up into fists and his eye sight move up from me to Matt. I sprang up from my spot.

"Matt I think you should go," I said, my eyes not moving from Lucas.

"Are you sure?" Matt asked. Why on earth would I want him to stay for this? Actually the real question in why would he want to stay for this? I nodded my head.

"Yeah."

"Yeah Matt. You should go," Lucas said, his hands still in tight fists at his sides. Matt gave me a look of concern as he walked past Lucas on his way out. After the door closed, Lucas and I just stared at each other. Neither of us knew what to say probably. I sure as hell know I didn't know what to say. I had my arms crossed in front of my chest, standing my ground as Lucas looked at me with angry eyes. Lucas was the one who finally broke the silence filling the room. "What the hell was that?"

"Are you referring to me kissing another guy?" I asked, sarcastically. I realized Taylor's words were swirling around my head again. Again is probably the wrong word. I don't think her words left my head since hearing them downstairs no more than 15 minutes before now.

"Yes Maya!"

"Doesn't feel too great does it?" I tried to keep tears back from falling. Lucas looked at me like I was crazy.

"Is this because you're drunk?" His tone of voice was harsh and I could tell he was trying not to get too loud. He always tried to not yell when we fought. It was natural for him to get a little aggressive and loud when he fought with someone, but he was never that way with me. He always tried to be as calm as he could, and he usually succeeded, but I could see him struggling with it in this moment.

"No it's not because I'm drunk Lucas!" Honestly I was a little buzzed. Seeing Taylor made me drink a lot more than I wanted to or meant to. My voice was rising now to match his tone as I kept yelling. "This is because of Taylor!" Lucas scoffed as he name came out of my mouth.

"God why is everything about Taylor?" My mind raced trying to find a rational reason for him defending her right now.

"Don't you dare treat me like I'm stupid Lucas! She told me! She told me you two kissed," I trailed off my sentence as I couldn't stop a tear from falling out of my eye and a couple sniffles. Lucas stared at me wide-eyed. I kept waiting for him to deny it, but he didn't, and that broke my heart. "And I know you've been hanging out with her behind my back."

"Did she tell you that?" he asked, surprise filling his face.

"No. Zay told me," I laughed. Right now he should be worried about explaining all of this to me, not worried about who "tattled" on him. "You should have told me."

"Maya there's a reason I didn't tell you!" he tried to explain himself. I didn't want to hear it.

"Oh yeah? Why so you could make-out with Taylor without me finding out?" I asked, more tears finding their way out of my eyes. I wiped them away, not wanting to be too vulnerable right now.

"Why the hell would you think that!?" Lucas's voice was louder now than before in the conversation. Well, more of a fight than a conversation. "What did Taylor tell you?" I threw my hands up in frustration.

"She told me everything!"

"And you're going to believe her? You're going to listen to Taylor before you listen to me?" Lucas was hurt, which is understandable. But I was hurt too and I had too much alcohol in my system to think clearly about who was right or wrong. All I could feel was the hurt building up inside me.

"How am I supposed to listen Lucas? You don't tell me anything!" I yelled back at him. I couldn't stop the fight. His voice rose a little more with each little response either of us made.

"I don't know what you want me to tell you!"

"I shouldn't have to ask you to tell me the truth Lucas!" I nearly screamed at this point. Lucas turned and threw his fist against the wall. I jumped a little in response, but knew he wouldn't hurt me. He just needed to get his anger out. A moment of silence happened as both Lucas and I, admittedly mostly Lucas, composed ourselves from our screaming match.

"You want the truth? I have been hanging out with Taylor. I didn't tell you because I didn't think it was a big deal. And tonight I came up here with Taylor to tell her that we couldn't be friends anymore because I know she worries you and gets under your skin. I know she makes you uncomfortable and I didn't want you to feel that anymore. While we were up here she tried to kiss me but I pushed her off. Alright that's the truth. That's what happened," he explained. I suddenly felt my heart drop into my lower stomach. I repeated his words over again in my head. He didn't do anything. He was the same Lucas I knew, the same Lucas I loved, the same Lucas who would never kiss another girl behind my back.

"You didn't kiss her?" I asked in a low, weak voice. If he wasn't the cheater, then I was.

"No. Maya if you honestly believed that I would do something like that, then why are you even with me?" His question broke me. I don't know why I believed it, I honestly didn't. I shook my head, unable to answer. "I'm not the one in this relationship kissing other people at parties."

"Lucas! I only did that because I thought you were cheating on me with Taylor!"

"That doesn't make it better!" He was so angry, I could see it in his eyes.

"Lucas I'm sorry," I spoke. I didn't bother trying to stop a multitude of tears from falling down my cheeks. Lucas's face didn't soften.

"You're sorry? You're sorry for what Maya? That you kissed another guy or that you thought so low of me that you believed some girl you've never met when she told you I cheated on you?" he questioned, his voice rising again. "Maya I've told you before that I wouldn't do anything to hurt you. You've been with me for 3 years and you thought I would just break that promise?"

"You broke our promise to never lie to each other!" I found the strength to speak. "You have been lying to me about Taylor this whole time!"

"I didn't lie! I just didn't tell you we were hanging out because you've been such a jealous mess lately when it comes to her!" he shot back at me. I had only heard his voice this loud in one of our fights once before, and he immediately apologized for it. He wasn't apologizing now, not even close.

"Don't give me that Lucas! You know it's the same thing as lying! And I was apparently right to be a 'jealous mess'!" I yelled. Taylor had literally just tried to kiss him and he was still defending her. "Why are you defending her right now?"

"I'm not defending her!"

"Yes you are! You've always defended her since the first time we started talking about her! Even now she just proved what a bad person she is and you're still taking her side," I complained. My words were slightly hard to understand from the crying, but Lucas got it. His face was red with anger, but mine might have been too.

"She's not the one kissing someone else when she has a boyfriend," he said, pointing his comment at my previous action.

"No she just goes around kissing guys who have girlfriends so that's fine right?" I shot back.

"I pushed her away Maya! I didn't do anything wrong!" I know I'm the one who did the wrong here. But he had to see where I was coming from. I buried my head in my hands, trying to become less hysterically emotional.

"I made a mistake!" I yelled, my words still getting lost in my sobs. Lucas turned towards the door. "Where are you going?"

"I can't even look at you right now!" he yelled back. His anger scared me in a way he had never even gotten close to scaring me before.

"We're not even going to talk about it?" I asked, scared of the answer.

"We just tried to talk about it Maya. I can't even begin to put into words how angry I am right now! I told you over and over again that I would never hurt you. This whole time, I thought that went both ways," he revealed, getting emotional towards the end of his sentence.

"It does!" I tried to convince him.

"No it doesn't. Because if it did, you would never have kissed that guy! So right now I can't look at you, all I can see is you with him," he told me, now sounding equal parts angry and hurt. Any kind of pain or betrayal I felt with him and Taylor, he was now feeling but multiplied by 100. I couldn't even imagine feeling that much pain, but there it was in his eyes as they looked back into my tear filled blue ones. And I did that to him. I gave him that pain. Lucas turned and continued his walk to the door when he realized I had nothing to say back.

"Lucas!" I yelled as he opened the door. He didn't turn, he just kept walking. "Lucas!" I yelled again, following him out into the party. The heads of the party-goers turned to face us as angry Lucas stalked through the party to the front door and me, an emotional mess with a face full of falling tears, followed in his trail calling after him. We reached the front door and Lucas didn't stop once to look back at me, even though I called his name about 5 times on our way from upstairs to where we were now on the townhome steps. I stopped just at the bottom of the steps when I realized Lucas wasn't going to turn around. I watched through hazy tears as he walked down the street towards the subway station, angrily kicking a lamp post on his way. Once he turned the street corner, I collapsed onto one of the steps, sobbing uncontrollably. I buried my face in my hands, letting my tears create a pool inside of them.

Minutes passed before I pulled my head up. I wanted to go home. The last thing I wanted was to go inside and run into Taylor. I felt like I could throw up. I had hurt him. I hurt the most important person in my life. I didn't blame him for not being able to look at me; I didn't think I could look at myself. Out of jealousy or bitterness or stupidity I kissed another boy. That was something I didn't even think I was capable of. I thought about going into the party to find Cassie and Aiden, but I didn't want to ruin their good time. Plus, that plan would involve going back into the party. So I took my phone out of my pocket and dialed the one person who has always been there for me without fail.

"Hello?" Riley's groggy voice answered. It was late, so I wasn't surprised she was sleeping, even if it was a Friday. This was Riley after all.

"Riley…" I started, but sobs took over before I could get anymore words out.

"Peaches? What's wrong?" I could hear Riley shuffling on the other end of the phone, probably sitting up and turning on the light. It took me a moment to catch my breath and speak.

"I screwed up really bad," I was able to get out before more tears came out.

"Maya what happened?" she asked, putting on her serious voice which was pretty much reserved for me and Farkle. I didn't want to go over it on the phone, so I just went straight to the point.

"Can you please come and get me?" I cried into the phone.

"Text me where you are! Give me 2 minutes then I'm leaving," Riley said. Without asking any questions, she agreed to come. I hung up the phone, quickly sending Riley the address to the party. I waited on the steps, waiting for Riley. I got a couple texts from Cassie asking where I was, but I didn't reply. Soon I saw my little brunette pumpkin running down the street towards the party. I wiped away a good amount of tears and just collapsed into Riley's arms. She didn't speak. She didn't ask me what was wrong, she just sat with me on the steps and hugged me.

"Come on peaches. You can stay the night at my place," Riley said, pulling me to my feet. I was glad I didn't leave anything inside the party or else I would have to send Riley in there to search for whatever it was. Instead I grabbed Riley's hand and we walked quietly, quiet except for the sound of my occasional sniffling and a quiet sob every now and then, to the subway station. We took the train to the Matthew's house. Riley had decided to live at home her first year of college and start dorming her second year. She never exactly said why, but I always knew it was because she was scared to have a roommate and live on her own.

Once inside the familiar Matthews home, I all but ran to the bathroom and crouched down in front of the toilet. Riley held my hair for me as I threw up. I think it was half the alcohol and half from the huge fight with Lucas. Once I felt done, Riley gave me some water to rinse my mouth out and then I crawled into her big cozy bed. I buried my head under her covers and felt Riley crawl in next to me.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked cautiously. "I'm guessing it's Lucas," she continued after I left her with silence.

"And how would you guess that?" I asked.

"Because if it wasn't, you probably would have called him to come and get you," she answered. It was true. I would have called Lucas, he would've come faster than even possible, threaten to kill anyone who hurt me and made me cry as much as I was crying, and then we would have gone back to his dorm. I would be wrapped up in his arms, feeling safe. But all I feel is disgust with myself. I teared up thinking about it, so I finally gave Riley an answer to her question.

"No Riles. I really don't want to talk about it right now," I said in a low voice. I was surprised she could even hear me with how low my answer was, but I didn't repeat it. I knew she had heard me when I felt her reach her hand over and grip my hand tight in hers.

 **A/N: Ok so that chapter was a heartbreaker… but tbh the next chapter doesn't get better. Also I understand everyone might be kind of over dramatic in this but whatever lol Guy I seriously LOVE drama in a story!**

 **There is still a long way to go in the story so hold on! Make sure to review to ensure a quicker update! And if you would like a small break from the intense drama of this story, take a break and read my other story "Unexpected" It's complete Lucaya fluff lol Thanks as always my beautiful readers!**


	9. Let's Take A Break

**A/N: So this chapter is a little breakdown of Maya and Lucas's immediate after-thoughts the morning after the party…**

 **I don't own GMW, just the plot of this story.**

Chapter 9: "Let's Take A Break"

 **Maya POV**

Falling asleep was not an easy task. I tossed and turned for hours. Most of the night I was wracked with soft sobs, but I would try to keep them concealed in my pillow so I wouldn't wake Riley. I got up once to throw up again, although I'm pretty positive that time was completely because of the alcohol. I spent maybe 30 minutes of the night just sitting in the bay window, staring out at the moon light thinking. I thought about Lucas. I thought about what I had done and how I could have done it. I could no longer blame this on Taylor; now it was my fault.

When the morning light started peeking through the window, I was laying the bed, my eyes fluttering tired. I could hear Topanga get up and get into the shower. Even on Saturday she had work, probably a big case to work on or something. The sun was shining bright into Riley's bedroom by the time I heard the front door shut. The apartment was filled with morning silence once again and I was able to fall asleep for a little while longer. I was barely asleep when I felt the bed shift. I opened my eyes quickly, hoping this was all a bad dream that I was waking up from. I shot up to sit, looking around the room. Riley stood at the edge of the bed, looking at me wide-eyed.

"Sorry. I was trying not to wake you," Riley all but whispered to me. I ran my hand through my hair, tired from my lack of actual sleep.

"It's fine. I was barely sleeping," I said as I reached over to pick up a hair-tie from the nightstand. I pulled my hair up into a messy bun, just wanting it out of my face, then leaned back against the headboard of the bed. Riley sat down on the bed, not taking her eyes off of me. I knew she was curious about the night before. I knew she wanted to ask me about it, but I was hoping she wouldn't.

"Do you want some water or some juice?" she asked. I nodded. I felt a slight hangover come over me as a consequence to my drinking from the night before. The brunette got up from her spot and walked out of the room. I looked over at my phone sitting on the nightstand. I thought about looking at it, checking if I had a message from Lucas. I probably didn't. Just as I was about to reach for my phone, Riley entered the room again, two glasses of orange juice in her hands. She handed one to me then reclaimed her spot on the edge of her bed. I practically downed the entire glass of juice, feeling a small relief to the headache I had. We sat in silence for a while. Neither of us wanted to bring up Lucas or the night before. Riley was curious; I could tell from the little glances she kept giving me out of the corner of her eye. I knew she would ask eventually and I couldn't take the silence anymore, so I gave her what she wanted.

"You can ask Riley," I said, staring at my almost empty glass of orange juice.

"What the hell happened last night!?" she blurted out, without skipping a beat after I gave her permission. I stayed silent for a moment, trying not to get emotional as I told the entire story. I didn't even know where to begin.

"I messed up Riley! There was this huge misunderstanding and me and Lucas got into this giant fight," I took a second to pause as I felt warm tears fill my eyes. "I kissed this other guy," I said, cutting right to the chase.

"What?!" Riley yelled. "Maya why would you do that?"

"It was Taylor! I let her get into my head and I thought Lucas was cheating on me with her," I replied.

"Maya that's ridiculous!" Riley pointed out.

"You don't think I know that?" I knew how bad I had screwed up. My mind went to Lucas and the anger he had in his eyes the night before. "Lucas is never going to want to speak to me again," I said somberly. My heart broke thinking about how he must be feeling in this moment. Would it be a little better or 10 times worse than how he must have felt seeing me kiss Matt with his own eyes last night? I wouldn't be surprised if he hated me, I hate me. I felt Riley's hand land on my shoulder. She scooted closer to me to allow me to put my head on her shoulder. Her arms wrapped around me, comforting me.

"Maya you know that's not true. Lucas loves you," Riley tried convincing me.

"I don't know if he does anymore Riles. You didn't see him last night. He was furious! I've never seen him that angry before," I said, reliving the fight him and I had had.

"But this is you and Lucas!" Riley was always believing in things. She believed in Lucas and I so much. She would have to have hope enough for the both of us right now.

"I don't know if that's going to be enough this time Riley," I said, laying my head back down on her shoulder.

 **Lucas POV**

I woke up with a headache. It wasn't from drinking the night before at the party, I didn't even drink that much, just a few beers. It was from my fight with Maya. Even now lying in bed, I was blinding by my anger. I was angry at Maya for kissing some other guy; I was mad at Taylor for telling Maya about the kiss, if it can even be called that seeing that it lasted for about .02 seconds and was completely one-sided; I was mad at that guy Maya was kissing, whoever the hell he was; I was mad at myself for being so naïve about Taylor. I couldn't focus my anger on just one thing, which I guess is good.

I sat up from my position on the bed. I looked at my phone, which had a few messages from Aiden, asking where Maya and I went and telling me he was staying at Cassie's dorm for the night. I thought about calling Maya, texting her if nothing else. I never thought I would do that: leave her alone at a party without even making sure she got home alright. But I was just so angry, I couldn't look at her. My finger hovered over her contact, thinking about pressing down the "call" button. But it quickly moved away. Instead, I dialed for Zay's number. It rang only a couple of times before he answered.

"Hello?" he answered, kind of tired. It was still early in the morning so I wasn't surprised he was barely awake.

"I have a problem," I said simply. In my frustration, my fingers rubbed my head at my temples. "It's Maya."

"Aw what's wrong with the power couple?" Zay asked, chuckling.

"We got into this huge fight."

"Lucas you know when you and the blonde beauty fight, it's usually nothing and it usually lasts for about an hour. Just call her and say you're sorry. She'll say she's sorry too and everything will be fine!" I didn't blame Zay for thinking this was just another one of our usual fights. This wasn't the first time I had called for Zay for advice on Maya or to vent about a fight we had. To his defense, calling Maya and exchanging apologies was usually the fix. Not this time.

"She kissed another guy last night," I replied. It only took Zay less than a second to react to the news.

"What!? What happened?" I wish I knew how to answer that. The truth was I wasn't too sure. The fight was a blur in my head.

"Taylor happened. She tried to kiss me last night and somehow she was able to convince Maya that I kissed her back," I explained. Words couldn't describe how hurt I was that Maya believed Taylor. After everything we had been through, she was so easy to convince that I had kissed Taylor.

"And Maya believed her?" Yeah I was still trying to figure out that myself.

"It might have had something to do with the fact that you told her I was hanging out with Taylor. Thanks for that by the way!" I said angrily. I had forgotten Maya mentioned Zay telling her about that until this moment.

"Hey hey hey! I didn't know it was some huge secret alright!" Zay defended himself.

"It wasn't a secret. I just-I just didn't want to make a big deal out of it," I said, trying to rationalize my decision to not tell Maya.

"Well it's definitely a big deal now. And maybe it wouldn't have been such a big deal if you would've just told her yourself."

"That doesn't excuse what she did!" I yelled. I jumped to my feet off of my bed.

"I'm not saying it excuses it! And I'm not saying you're to blame for what happened last night, but maybe you did contribute to it," he spoke. I guess maybe I did have a small part in how it ended. But Maya should know me well enough to know I would never do that to her.

"I don't know what to do Zay," I admitted. I leaned my head against the wall, just wanting this whole thing to go away. But no matter how hard I tried I was still angry.

"Just take a couple of days to cool down. I know you man, you're angry and you're no good when you're angry," he said. Zay was right, nothing would get accomplished right now. I would just end up getting frustrated and yelling and we would get into another fight. I had to cool down before I talked to Maya.

"I don't even know how she got home last night," I finally spoke, realizing I had left her at the party.

"Look she's more than likely with Riley. I'll call Riley and make sure Maya's ok." I breathed a sigh of relief that Zay would take care of that. I would get peace of mind of that subject knowing Maya got home safe.

"Thanks man," I uttered, leaning against the wall of my dorm. I could already tell cooling down wouldn't be easy to do, not with the image of Maya kissing that guy on repeat in my head.

 _1 week later_

I walked through campus, making my way to the bench me and Maya had agreed to meet on. It was our bench; the bench we always sat at to do homework or eat lunch. I called Maya early this morning to ask her to meet me. Every day since the party, I thought about what had happened. I thought about what I had done to contribute to the mess and I thought about Maya. Every day my finger hovered over her contact on my phone, trying to decide if I was in the right mindset to talk to her. Now I was about to see her for the first time in a week.

I rounded a corner and saw Maya sitting at the bench underneath the tree that was now empty of leaves. She was looking down at her fingers as she twiddled them nervously. Her blonde hair blew in the soft breeze of the season and I watched as she pulled her big brown sweater tighter around her body. She noticed me when I got closer and sat up straight as I rounded the table to sit next to her. Her eyes were pink and tired, like she hadn't slept for days. I know I haven't slept in days, so I knew what that felt like.

"Hi," she spoke after I sat down. I saw her try to crack a small smile, but it was quickly deflated. Neither of us knew what to say or how to start. So we just sat and looked around at everything but each other. "Lucas I'm really sorry," Maya finally spoke when the mood got too tense. I looked into her eyes. I could tell she had been crying and truth be told, I hated seeing her so sad.

"Maya I don't even know how to feel right now. No one has ever hurt me as much as you hurt me," I said, wanting to lay everything out on the line. She didn't waste any time before tears welled up in her blue eyes.

"There has to be something that I can do. You have to forgive me," she begged. She couldn't understand how badly I wanted to. But as much as I wanted to forgive her and wrap my arms around her to make her feel better, I had this overwhelming sense of hurt inside me. I couldn't ignore it.

"If this whole situation was reversed, if we switched roles and I was the one begging for forgiveness right now, would you forgive me?" I asked her. She stared at me with those big, sad eyes. They were wet now, stained with tears. She sniffled before answering my question.

"I don't know," she admitted sadly. Truthfully I didn't know either. I wanted to forgive her, I just didn't know if I could. "But I love you, that's what I know."

"Really?"

"Why would you question that?" she asked, confused.

"Because you know what really upsets me? You know what hurts me the most about all of this? It's not that you kissed some guy. Trust me that hurts but what hurts more is that you honestly believed some girl you've never met when she told you I kissed her. You believed that I would cheat on you. I've never been that type of guy Maya and I thought you knew that! After 6 years of friendship and 3 years of being together I thought you would trust me enough and know me enough to know that that isn't even something I'm capable of! But you didn't. And that hurts more than I ever thought anything could hurt." I looked at Maya, who suddenly dug her face in her hands, sobbing. I looked away, knowing that if I kept watching her cry I would break down and hold her in my arms.

"Lucas I can't tell you how sorry I am! I don't know why I believed Taylor. I was just drunk and I knew you were keeping your friendship a secret from me…" her sentence trailed off as she was choked by sobs. She took a second to catch her breath, but before she could keep her speech going, I spoke.

"Maya I think we both need to think about a lot of stuff," I started. Maya looked at me confused.

"What are you saying?" she asked, visibly fearful of the answer.

"I think we should take a little break from our relationship," I finished. It gave me a lot more pain than I thought it would to say those words.

"Are you breaking up with me?" Maya asked, tears cascading out of her eyes like two waterfalls.

"No! Just take a little break."

"Lucas please don't do that. Ok I can't lose you this way!" she was practically begging. I could hear the pain in her voice. She was so mad at herself for what she had done. I could see sincere remorse in her eyes, but I couldn't look in her eyes for too long without getting carried away in them.

"You're not losing me Maya. I think this is best for both of us," I said. I didn't know what would be best. I was enraged, mostly at her but at the same time, I couldn't picture my life without her. She had been my whole world for the past 3 ½ years, what would I do without her?

"Lucas please," she pleaded. I started to get up to leave, not being able to hear her cry anymore.

"I'm sorry Maya," I said, walking away from the table, from that beautiful blonde who still had my heart. How can you be this mad at a person and still love them with every piece of your being? I walked away quick, fighting every instinct I had, trying not to look back at Maya. I walked until I rounded the corner of a building. I stopped. I leaned my back against the wall and let a few tears fall out of my eyes before wiping them away. Before I could compose myself, I felt my fist collide with the wall. Blood dripped from my knuckles and onto the asphalt beneath my feet.

But I was too blinded by rage and heartbreak to feel any of the physical pain.

 **A/N: I know, I know you guys probably hate me lol Just remember it will all get better eventually! But fyi, before it gets better….it's going to get a hell of a lot worse. Sorry guys lol**

 **So many nice comments on the last chapter! Keep it up with the reviews and I'll be sure to update quickly! Thanks for reading beauties**


	10. People Who Care

**I don't own GMQ, just the plot of this story.**

Chapter 10: "People Who Care"

 **Maya POV**

I couldn't feel anything. It's like I was numb to everything. I sat on the bench after Lucas left, finally not caring if anyone passing by saw me cry. I sat on the bench until my sobs went away. My eyes felt heavy and moist, begging to be closed tight. I wanted to sleep. Not much sleeping was being done lately. Most nights for the past week I would just lay in bed, staring at the dark ceiling above me.

After one more big sniffle, I got up from my spot. I didn't feel like being surrounded by people so I ditched the subway that I would normally take home. I walked through the streets, my arms crossed in front of me, in an effort to both take on the cold wind of the day and block myself off from other people. I didn't care that people stared because my eyes were red. I didn't care that I was probably crying a lot. I just wanted to be home.

Finally I walked up the steps of my apartment. When I found no one was home, I made my way to my room, all but throwing myself on my bed. I quickly soaked my pillow in tears. I didn't mind crying myself to sleep as long it meant actual sleep. Luckily, sleep did come.

After a while, I woke up thinking I heard a knock. My eyes fluttered, still tired, looking around my room trying to find the source of the sound. Everything seemed calm so I closed my eyes again, begging sleep to come back. A knocking sound soon came once again. I realized it was coming from the front door. I thought about ignoring it, but I hoped whatever was at the door could serve as a distraction from my problems. Most likely it was Riley, who took care of me during the past few days. I emerged from my bed and walked slowly out to my front door. I didn't even bother to wipe my tears away, as I was expecting to open the door to Riley. But instead I opened the door to see Matt standing there.

"Matt? What are you doing here?" I asked, confused. I started wiping my eyes dry with the sleeve of my sweater.

"I just wanted to make sure you were ok. I would've stopped by sooner, after the party, but I didn't think you would want to see me," he explained nervously. Honestly, I wasn't mad at Matt. I wanted to be. I wanted to pass my guilt onto him, but he didn't do anything.

"It's ok Matt-" Before I knew it I was being cut off by Matt.

"Maya I need to say something and if I don't say it now I will never be able to. I have to explain what happened that night," he started. If I couldn't already tell how nervous he was, his lack of eye contact would make it pretty evident. I didn't know what he could have to explain. I'm the one who kissed him.

"Matt seriously-"

"Maya please let me say this!" I nodded, seeing he was urgently attempting to get something important out. "I should've stopped you when you kissed me. I know I should have. But Maya I've liked you since the moment I met you. And I never said anything because I know you're with Lucas and I could tell how much you loved him and I didn't want to do anything to mess with that. But when you kissed me at the party…I don't know….I couldn't pull away," he finished with an exasperated sigh. I stared at him, taken back. I had no idea he felt that way about me.

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked.

"I just needed you to know why I let you kiss me. It wasn't to take advantage of you or anything like that. I knew you belonged to somebody else, but kissing you is something I didn't think I would ever be able to do. And I just made a mistake by not pushing you away," he said. I understood. How could I not understand that? I thought about Lucas and Texas all those years ago. He belonged to Riley at that point, but if he had actually kissed me by that campfire, I don't think I would have been able to push him away either.

"It's alright Matt. Ok you didn't do anything wrong. I know you were trying to be a nice guy. I'm the one who made a mistake and if I had known that you felt that way about me I wouldn't have done it. I've been in that position and it's not fair to you. So thank you for coming here but you don't have anything to be sorry for," I convinced him. He was a good friend.

"I'm here if you need to talk. Just as a friend," he offered. I might take him up on that sometime. I managed to work up a smile for him.

"Thank you."

"I could stay right now? You look like you could use someone. We don't even have to talk! We could just sit," he said with a small chuckle.

"No it's ok. I think I'd rather be alone right now," I said back, trying to smile in gratitude for his offer. I honestly just wanted to go back to sleep. Matt shifted his feet, his nervousness not completely gone. He was probably feeling awkward with the fact he just admitted his true feelings for me, but I wouldn't hold them against him.

"Alright. But I'm serious if you need someone to just sit with you, I'm on the other end of the phone," he replied. I nodded, grateful. I wanted him to know that we were ok and that I wasn't mad at him; I was extremely mad at myself but not at all at him. I inched closer to him and wrapped my arms around his neck for a hug. He reciprocated gladly, putting his arms around me. He spoke once we pulled away. "I gotta get to class. You going to be ok?" I nodded, truthfully a little unsure of the answer. Matt looked down at his feet, before smiling at me and walking away down the hall until he was out of sight. I closed the door, turning to face my empty apartment. There was still a few hours before my parents came home, so I slumped over to the couch and folded myself into a tight ball before pulling the blanket over me.

Sleep came so much quicker than I thought it would; I guess that's what happens when you don't really sleep at all for a week. I couldn't have been asleep for more than an hour before another knock at the door woke me up. This time I truly thought about ignoring it, enjoying the release that sleep was actually giving me. I laid my head back down on the couch pillow and closed my eyes. Moments later the knocking came again, not stopping. I grunted before throwing the blanket off of me and stomping to the front door. I was slightly surprised to see Zay standing there, a concerned look on his face.

"I heard what happened," he said, letting himself into the apartment. I closed the door before joining him on the couch where he had seated himself.

"With me and Lucas?" I asked. I knew he knew about the party and the kiss. He had called Riley the day after the party to make sure I was there and safe. He asked to speak to me but I didn't want to talk to anyone. I didn't even really want to talk to Riley, but when you have someone get up at 2 in the morning and pick you up crying from a party, you kind of owe them an explanation.

"Yeah. He called me after he left you today. You doing ok?" he asked, probably already knowing the answer was no.

"What do you think Zay? I ruined the best thing to ever happen to me. I got something good, something really good and I ruined it. So how do you think I'm doing?" I said with more attitude than I meant to have. Zay looked at me, unsure of what to say. I slumped back in my seat, burying my head in my hands.

"Maya it's going to be ok," Zay tried to console me. I couldn't help but look at him like he was crazy.

"How? How is any of this going to be ok?" I know Zay was trying to help, but he was starting to sound like Riley now.

Riley had been pressing me for days about how Lucas would forgive me and when I

asked her why he would, her only answer was, "Because you're Maya and Lucas!" If Zay tried to pull that crap with me right now, I think I might actually lose it.

"He loves you Maya! And he's struggling with all of this. But I know him, he's going to get over it," he said. He sounded so sure, but I couldn't believe his words no matter how hard I tried.

"Zay this isn't something you just get over. I literally kissed another guy and Lucas saw me do it! And to make everything worse, I tried to rationalize it by saying I thought he was cheating on me," I said. I was surprised I hadn't started crying yet. I guess my body was just out of tears at this point.

"Yeah I'm not going to lie, accusing him of cheating is kind of a top ranking deal breaker for Lucas," Zay said in a low mumble, almost as if he was just trying to talk to himself.

"You're not helping."

"Look you know what Lucas believes in? Giving people second chances. He got one when he moved to New York and you gave him one after he was with Riley and another one after the 'I love you' thing!" Zay was right. Lucas was a big believer in second chances; that was one of the things I love most about him was his willingness to believe in other people, even if they've messed up before.

"What if I don't deserve a second chance?" I asked Zay.

"Why would you say that?"

"Because I will never forgive myself for hurting him like I hurt him. So it wouldn't exactly shock me if he never forgave me either," I said, choking back emotions. I looked away from Zay's pitying eyes. No one said anything for a minute, but I soon felt Zay's arms pull me into his chest. I leaned in, taking solace in his friendship.

"He loves you Maya. And I just think everything will work itself out. But even if they don't, you know that Lucas will still be there for you. He's never going to stop caring about you. And you'll have me and Riley and Farkle. There's an entire group of people who are here for you," Zay spoke, his hand stroking my arm lightly. I nodded into his chest. I didn't want to hope for him to be right. I didn't want to hope for Lucas because I honestly didn't believe he would forgive me. I closed my eyes. The only thing I would hope for right now was that Zay didn't move and I could just fall back into a peaceful sleep right here.

Zay stayed close for a couple of days. He was a comfort to me, as long as he didn't bring up Lucas too many times. I could tell he wanted to bring him up, but didn't. When Monday rolled around I was stuck between a rock and a hard place. I had left my textbook in Lucas's dorm while studying a couple weeks ago. Skipping class the week before made it possible for me to not need the book. A girl in my class sent me the notes from that day and all homework was online, but today I was required to bring the book in.

It was just after noon as I walked down the hallway towards the familiar dorm that belonged to Lucas. He had a class that this time that slightly overlapped mine. Normally I probably would have slept over and Lucas would get up early to walk me to my early Monday yoga class, then go back to get ready for school. I chose now to walk to his dorm and get my book, knowing he would be in class. The second I spotted his door, my heart skipped a beat or two and I could hear my own breathing hitch. I had no reason to be nervous, I knew he wouldn't be in his room. Lucas never was the skip school type, unless of course I convinced him to skip so we could hang out, but that clearly wasn't the case today.

I stood in front of the door. I knocked, not even thinking that Aiden might not be inside. I gave my key to Lucas's dorm to Zay just the day before. It felt weird to keep it, even though Zay promised eventually Lucas would give it back to me. My self-pitying thoughts were cut short when Aiden opened the door. He looked surprised to see me. But I guess if I was in his position, I would be surprised to see me too.

"Hey Maya. Um Lucas actually isn't here," he stuttered.

"I know. I was hoping he wouldn't be here. I left my textbook here I just wanted to look for it," I said in a small voice. Aiden paused, but then nodded and opened the door wider to allow me to enter. His eyes stayed on me as I wandered inside. An awkward tension filled the air and I could tell he wanted to mention Lucas and me. "I don't really know where I left it or if Lucas put it somewhere," I said, looking around Lucas's side of the room.

"Feel free to look around," Aiden spoke quietly. I didn't know if I preferred to just get the tension out of the way and talk about Lucas or if I wanted the silence. Aiden decided for me. "Lucas told me about what happened at the party." With my back to Aiden, I rolled my eyes.

"I'm sure he did," I said as I kept searching for my book. I thought about just going without the book to get out of talking about this, but I couldn't avoid it forever.

"He'll forgive you ya know?" he mentioned. I stopped looking for the book momentarily and threw my hands up at him.

"Why does everyone have this blind faith in our relationship?" I raised my voice.

"Because you would never do anything to purposely hurt Lucas! Everyone knows that; Lucas knows that," Aiden tried convincing me.

"You know what could we not talk about this? Everyone seems to think all I want to do is talk about it but I don't! I want to pretend it never happened so could we just not talk about it for one minute please?" I begged, turning my attention back to my lost book. Aiden was visibly shocked by my little outburst but I couldn't take it anymore. I get that people are curious about what happened between me and Lucas but there has to be a line. Remembering what I did or the hurt on the Lucas's face when he walked into that room at the party was the last thing I wanted to do. Aiden ran a hand through his hair before walking a few steps closer to me.

"Ok. Alright fair enough," he paused, knowing his next words would might not be welcomed. "Can I just say one thing?"

"Why not? Everyone else is putting in their two cents," I muttered, my attitude all too evident in my tone.

"I know Lucas will forgive you because I see something that other people don't see," Aiden spoke. I didn't understand this undying faith everyone seemed to have in us. I used to have that faith too, but this was a different situation. This was a position I never thought we would find ourselves in.

"And what is that?" I asked, actually very curious on Aiden's logic. Aiden raised his hand to point at the wall next to Lucas's bed.

"The fact that there are still probably 100 photos of you on that wall," he said, sounding sure. I was about to speak to tell him that didn't mean as much as he thought it did, but he spoke before I could. "I see him look at that wall every night and smile to himself. He misses you Maya," he finished. Somehow that news made me feel worse, even though I'm sure it was supposed to sooth my thoughts.

"Let me ask you something," I questioned. Aiden nodded, letting me know to go on. "If this was you and Cassie instead, would you honestly be able to forgive Cassie?" My question came out harsh, like I knew his answer would be no. When Lucas asked me this same question just a couple days earlier on the bench, I told him I didn't know. Aiden's face twisted as he seriously considered the question.

"Not at first. At first I would probably be pissed beyond belief. But I like to think yes, I would forgive her after some time," he said, sincerity in his eyes. He wasn't just saying that to make me feel better about Lucas. He meant it. He would forgive Cassie; at least, he wants to believe he would. "And that's just me and Cassie. We've been together for a year, but you and Lucas have been together for… what, almost 4 years now?" I nodded. I processed what he said. Maybe he had a point, 3 ½ years together couldn't just be thrown away right? I shook my head, getting the thoughts out. I couldn't get my hopes up, not about this. Getting this wrong would crush me.

"I really don't want to talk about it anymore Aiden," I said with an emotional voice. Aiden paused, as though he was about to press the subject, but most likely noticed my sad eyes, so he dropped the subject. He helped me search for my book and soon found it under Lucas's bed mixed in with some of his own books. I was half way out the door before turning back to Aiden. "Cassie's called me a few times since the party. I just haven't been in the mood to talk. Can you tell her that I appreciate her caring though?" Aiden smiled and nodded. I hadn't answered any of Cassie's calls or texts over the past few days. I felt bad, I knew she just wanted to help. I grinned at Aiden and walked out, quickly down the hall wanting to avoid seeing Lucas should he be coming back from class early.

It seemed as though people couldn't let me forget. Everyone wanted to talk or ask questions or give their opinions. I didn't want any of it to be honest. Maybe it would be best if I just cut everyone out; even if just for a little while….

 **A/N: I really wanted to play with Zay and his character, mostly his connection to both Lucas and Maya and him wanting to be there for both Maya and Lucas. We will see a lot more of him in this story! Also adding in Matt was a random thought, but I liked the character I created for him in my head so I didn't want him to come off as a bad guy or anything…**

 **Thanks for the reviews! I know you guys are hating me right now but it just means I have achieved what I wanted…. As long as you guys keep coming back lol Trust there is a happy ending…there is just a hella bumpy road to get there! Remember more reviews = faster update!:)**


	11. Conflicted Would Describe It Best

**A/N: We get to see a lot more of Lucas's thoughts in this chapter! Hope you enjoy!**

 **I don't own GMW, just the plot of this story.**

Chapter 11: "Conflicted Would Describe It Best"

 **Maya POV**

I had been staring at it for at least 20 minutes at this point. I looked down at my phone, as the screen shined bright with Lucas's contact. I wanted to press 'call.' I had been trying to build up the courage for a while now. This so-called "break" that me and Lucas were on was killing me. I hadn't seen him in days. Not since this break started. Work was the only place I seemed to be able to fully distract myself. I picked up some extra classes over the week to be able to keep the distraction going, but it wasn't enough. I turned my phone screen off and threw it to the end of my bed.

Riley had told me to call him so many times, but she didn't understand the situation. Honestly, I didn't tell her much. It was partly me not wanting to talk about it at all, and partly me knowing she would just say the same non-helpful thing she always had. I don't know if she talked to Lucas. Sometimes I thought she did, probably to ask about me or get the whole story to satisfy her curiosity. I wanted to ask her what he said about me, but there was a pretty good chance they wouldn't be good things.

My phone sat at the edge of my bed. I eyed it, more than anything wanting to pick it up and dial Lucas. But I didn't even know what I would say when he answered…if he answered. Finally I couldn't take it. I reached down and picked up my phone. I pressed 'call' quicker than I ever had; quicker than my conscience could stop me. One ring; two rings; three rings. I should've hung up. My hands shook waiting for the phone to either be answered or go to voicemail. My whole body quivered in nervousness. I felt like I couldn't breathe and after so many rings, I figured he wouldn't pick up. I was about to end the call when suddenly a ring was cut off mid-way. I heard a couple breaths on the other end of the phone.

"Hey," Lucas spoke. His voice was shaky and I didn't know what to make of it. I almost couldn't get words out. A little voice in my head was screaming at me to say something, anything.

"Hi," I replied after what seemed like years. "I don't really know why I called." I admitted out of the blue. It was true, I have no idea why I called. Maybe I thought he would answer and tell me this break was stupid and that he loved me. Maybe I thought we would fall back into a pattern of witty banter and it would seem normal.

"Are you ok?" He sounded concerned. Which was normal; the one normal thing about this phone call was the concern in Lucas's voice. I could feel my emotions going haywire. I had to stop myself from going on some long, winded rant about how much I loved and missed him.

"Yeah," I lied. "I think I just needed to hear your voice." The sound of both of us breathing into the phone was the only audible sound for a while. I wanted him to be the one to speak, but I could tell he wasn't. "Can we just meet up or something?" I asked, immediately knowing it was probably the wrong thing to say. I wanted to take it back, but it was too late.

"Maya I don't think that's a good idea," Lucas answered. I choked back a sob, making sure it was buried deep down before I started talking again.

"Please Lucas? I miss you like crazy and I-" I rambled on. My brain couldn't stop my words even though I knew I wasn't making it any better.

"Maya!" Lucas's words cut me off. Finally it seemed like my brain caught up.

"I'm sorry. I get it."

"No you don't-" Lucas started, but I needed to end this conversation before I broke down.

"No seriously Lucas I get it. It's fine I shouldn't have called anyway," my words came out jumbled and quick. I hung up before any words could be heard coming from Lucas's mouth. This time, I turned the phone completely off, hurling it to the foot of my bed once more.

 **Lucas POV**

I held the phone to my ear even after I heard the click of Maya hanging up. The sound of her voice was killing me. She sounded sad and defeated. My hand brought my phone down and away from my ear, tossing it lightly on the bed. I thought shortly about calling her back. If I was being truthful, I would have told her that I needed to hear her voice too. But that's not what I told her. I barely told her anything. It shocked me to even see her name pop up on my screen when she called me. I thought about not answering, but I needed to hear her voice. Part of me thought something was wrong, that she was in some kind of trouble. So I answered.

I got up from the bed, pacing back and forth across the floor. I've had basically nothing but Maya on my mind for the past few days. Aiden told me she had stopped by the day before to find her textbook. When I asked him how she looked, he told me she looked wrecked. Apparently they were close to the same red, puffy eyes she had that day I met her on the bench. When she asked me to meet with her just moments before, I thought about it. I considered saying yes and offering to come over. But I knew it wouldn't be fair to either of us if I did.

This whole time that I've been without her, since the break-up, I feel like I'm losing my mind. Riley has been constantly calling me and telling me to forgive her. No words could explain how bad I want to, but it doesn't feel right. Maybe this was it for me and Maya? Maybe I would never be able to forgive her for what happened. That thought scared me more than anything. I needed to get out. All I was doing lately was thinking about Maya and I couldn't take it anymore. I always either wanted to cry or punch a wall or both. Not tonight. Tonight I would get a break from this swirl of emotions that was in my head.

I picked my phone back up and called Zay. He had really been there for me while all this was going on. He was honest with me when he told me he was also there for Maya, spending time with her and talking to her, whether it be about me or not. Honestly, I was thankful Zay was there for her too, since Riley couldn't seem to get much out of her these past couple of days in particular. At least Maya had someone there; if it couldn't be me this time.

"What's up Lucas?" Zay answered after a few rings, skipping the formal 'hello.'

"You mentioned a party tonight?" I asked simply. Early today, Zay asked me if I wanted to go to a party a couple guys from Columbia were throwing. He claimed it would be a good distraction. According to him, Maya kept asking for distractions, he figured I could use one too.

"Yeah. I mean if you want to. It's up to you man," he said in a blatantly supportive tone. I nodded. I knew he couldn't see this type of answer, but I think I was more just trying to convince myself I wanted to go.

"Yeah! Yeah I want to go. I could use a night off from thinking about everything," I answered. I could use a night off from thinking about how I had probably just lost the best person in my life.

Just an hour later, Zay picked me up from my dorm and we walked through the door of an apartment closer to Zay's school. Not quite as many people as there were at the party Maya and I went to, but still a packed room. I could hear people laughing over the music and smoke was everywhere. Zay offered me a beer from a cooler that was on the floor. I took it, letting about half the bottle flow down my throat. Zay looked at me with wide eyes, but didn't say anything. He knew why I needed that big gulp of alcohol and he knew I wanted to forget about the problem, not talk about it.

Soon I did forget, well as much as I could. Zay and I wandered the party until we met up with a few of Zay's friends from school. They all were nice, talkative, which was just what I needed. It was a couple of guys and a few girls. I tried to get into the conversation as much as I could, inviting the distraction.

After a couple drinking games, Zay was tapped on the shoulder by a girl. He turned and wrapped his arms around a girl I knew to be Josie, his new girlfriend. I had finally been able to meet her about a month ago, but hadn't spent much time with her, especially with all of this drama going on with my relationship with Maya.

"Hey babe! I thought you weren't going to be able to come!" Zay exclaimed, wrapping his arms around the pretty girl. Josie greeted him with a kiss before answering.

"Yeah work was slow so they let me off early," she said. She turned her glance to me and gave me a small wave. "Hey Lucas! I didn't know you were coming."

"It was last minute. But it's good to see you," I said, taking my turn to give the girl a hug. Zay looked at me and leaned in close to whisper to me.

"You going to be ok if me and Josie chill alone for a bit?" he asked, his face concerned. I didn't mind. If I had Maya here with me, Zay wouldn't mind if we went off on our own. He wouldn't be gone all night and I was getting along well with his friends. I nodded, letting him know it was fine. He nodded back before leaving hand in hand with Josie towards another part of the apartment. I went back to talking to Zay's friends, until a new girl joined. It wasn't long before she started to stroke my arm with her fingers as she spoke to me. I eyed her up and down out of the corner of my eye. She was pretty, tall with long blonde hair that reminded me of Maya's. I wouldn't have thought twice about her if she was across the room or even across the circle of people that had formed. But she was right next to me, smiling at me, flirting. I smiled back, laughing as she talked to me. Maybe this is what I needed, a pretty girl to distract me. I needed to think about any other girl.

"I'm Olivia," she said, smiling a smile that was nowhere near as perfect as Maya's smile. No! No thinking about Maya. I repeated it over and over in my head. No Maya, just Olivia.

"Lucas," I reply.

Nothing much happened at first. Olivia and I moved from our spot in the circle to the small two-seater bench on the apartment balcony. My whole body was turned to hers and I could feel her finger tips tickle my leg while we talked. As I leaned back on the seat, her whole body leaned into mine. Maya was still on my brain. I felt as though I needed to chase her out, so I threw my arm around Olivia's shoulders. She smiled up at me, her lips moving, but I couldn't hear what she was saying.

Maya couldn't be chased out of my brain. Everything Olivia did reminded me of her. The way she looked at me reminded me of the way Maya looked at me, but when Maya looked at me I felt important. The way she looked out at the city lights made me think of how if it were Maya, she would be looking at the lights like they inspired her and I smiled thinking of the painting it would probably produce. Whenever Olivia laughed, I heard Maya's angelic laugh instead in the back of my head. I finished off my third beer, just wanting my mind free of the blonde who hurt me. I looked down to see Olivia looking up me. My line of sight turned to her lips. They were curved into a slight smile. Willing to do anything to just forget about this whole mess with Maya, I allowed her to keep going when she started inching her lips towards mine.

Finally, her lips made their way to mine, but the result wasn't as satisfying as I wanted it to be. I felt nothing. If anything, I felt sadder. This isn't Maya; it's nothing close to Maya. I tried to deepen the kiss, cupping her cheek with my hand and pressing my body against hers. Nothing. I pulled away, disappointed that I thought kissing any random girl would help me to forget about the most important girl. That's when I realized, I didn't want to forget Maya. I didn't want to forget everything that we were and everything that she made me feel for the past 3 ½ years. I looked at Olivia. She was pretty and nice to talk to, but she was nothing compared to the perfect blonde girl I had spent the past years falling in love with. I pulled my hand away from Olivia and noticed her confused face looking at me.

"I'm sorry. But I can't do this," I apologized. She looked more confused than hurt, which is good.

"What's wrong?" Olivia asked, scooting back away from me slightly.

"It's not you, it's me. And I'm not just saying that! I'm just barely out of a really long relationship," I tried to explain without hurting her. Unexpected from me, she cracked a small smile.

"I get it," she said after some silence. I smiled back and got up, walking back inside the apartment, leaving Olivia sitting alone out on the balcony. I walked around the small apartment, trying to find Zay. This whole night was a bad idea. I spotted Zay across the room, standing with Josie.

"Hey! Look thanks for bringing me but I think I'm going to head home," I explained. Zay looked concerned. Josie offered to give us a minute, but I held her back from leaving. This wouldn't escalate to a full conversation, I just wanted to leave and get home.

"Are you ok? I could leave with you man?" my best friend asked. I shook my head, not wanting to ruin his night with his girlfriend.

"I'm fine! I just have an early class in the morning," I lied. Well, I guess it wasn't a complete lie. I did have class, but not until 11. Zay nodded. I didn't know if he believed me or if he knew I just didn't want to talk about it and he would instead press me about it later. I said quick good-byes both Zay and Josie before leaving the party.

I made my way through the empty streets to the subway station. My mind stayed on the same girl it had been on for weeks, for years actually: Maya. Going to that party was supposed to be a distraction, and it was for a while. But I didn't need a distraction. What I needed was to try my hardest to figure out what it was I had to do or what Maya had to do for us to get past this. We needed to get back to being us. I just didn't know how to forgive her for what she did. I've been feeling so conflicted about all of this lately, but running away isn't the answer. I love Maya so much, but honestly she still makes me so angry. I didn't know what seeing her would do. I started thinking that might be why I didn't agree to see her earlier tonight when she called, I didn't know how I would react to seeing her. What if seeing her made me angry beyond belief? There were several moments where I honestly thought I wouldn't get past this. But I needed to try.

I spent the whole subway ride back to my dorm with my head in my hands, thinking deeply about the whole situation. I walked into my dorm room, just ready to collapse into my bed, but was surprised to see Aiden still awake. He looked up at me as I walked in, barely giving him a half smile.

"I was surprised you went out. You barely leave the dorm lately," Aiden said, turning his attention away from his laptop and onto me.

"I thought I could outrun my relationship problems. Or ex-relationship…whatever it is," I said sadly. I hadn't yet used the word 'ex' to describe Maya. It was uncomfortable to say the least. I sat on my bed and started to remove my shoes.

"Didn't work?" Aiden asked, using a joking tone. I scoffed, mostly at myself.

"Not even close," I revealed. I laid down, covering my face with my hands in confusion and frustration; not a very fun mixture of emotions.

"Why don't you and Maya just get back together? It's stupid that you even broke up," Aiden's demanding tone asked. I swear he must have asked me this question at least once a day.

"Because every time I think I'm going to forgive her all I see is her kissing that guy and her accusing me of cheating," I took a pause before asking the question I was deathly afraid to ask, "What if I can't ever forgive her?" Aiden looked at me, probably not having an answer. I put my face back in my hands, knowing that wasn't an easy question to answer.

 **A/N: I know I know, you hate me lol I will warn you now… the next chapter is where things get really intense! So prepare yourselves now.**

 **A reviewer last chapter asked how many chapters there were in this story. There is a total of 21 chapters (20 chapters with 1 chapter of epilogue) so we are about half way thru now!**

 **To reviewer rosielover943 we do get into Lucas's blame in a couple chapters. Don't worry, Maya and Lucas do have a long talk later in the story about all of that! Thanks to all the readers and especially the reviewers! You guys make my day when I see a new review! Keep it up for a quicker update!**


	12. The Accident

**A/N: Finally an update! It's the end of the chapter that the drama begins to take a little turn for the worst… so just hold on;)**

 **I don't own GMW, just the plot of this story.**

Chapter 12: "The Accident"

 **Maya POV**

-1 month later—

I honestly felt like I had lost a part of myself. It was more about how I had lost Lucas than it was the general fact that I had lost him. It had been a month since the break-up. Break-up. I finally got used to saying Lucas and I 'broke-up' instead of saying we were 'on a break.' After a couple of weeks of no contact, it seemed like this 'break' might be a permanent thing. I tried to talk to Zay about it, but he didn't tell me much. He mentioned the heartbreaking fact that Lucas genuinely didn't know if he could forgive me.

At this point I had shut Riley out almost completely. I know the positive attitude is kind of her thing, but I just couldn't take it anymore. She had too much faith and hope for my relationship with Lucas and I didn't need the false hope. After a while, the false hope made me more devastated than cheery. She called nearly all the time, but I would just send them to voicemail. She even tried to talk to me by taking one of my yoga classes. I managed to avoid her, but not without practically yelling at her to leave me alone. Everything was getting out of hand. I knew it was all my fault. This whole mess started with me being jealous about Taylor and being insecure about her and Lucas. Just like a Hart, I screwed everything up.

I was in bed, but lately I felt I was always in bed. I didn't really go anywhere except school and work. If I could I would just lay in bed all day, shut off from the outside world. All I got out there were questions about Lucas and looks of either pity or disappointment. My fingers were fiddling with the tassels on the end of my blanket when I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," I said in a weak voice. The door cracked open and I saw my mom's face peek through. I flashed a small smile at the comforting presence my mom brought, but it faded quickly. My mom came in and sat on the bed, running her finger tips up and down my arm.

"What's wrong baby girl?" she asked. I told her about me and Lucas, without details of course, but it wasn't something she pressed me on. Shawn, of course, immediately faulted Lucas as soon as he saw me crying. I practically had to tell Shawn the whole story to keep him from tracking down Lucas and killing him. No helpful advice came from it though. I didn't even glance up at my mom. But she took my silence as an answer. "Lucas?" I nodded lightly. My mom crawled around and positioned herself under the covers next to me on the bed. We stayed in silence for a bit before my mom spoke again. "I could stay here if you want? Instead of going on the trip with Shawn," she offered. Shawn had a big photography job in Colorado for the next few days and my mom decided to go with him to make it a romantic trip for the two of them.

"No mom you've been looking forward to this trip!" I protested. My mom had been talking about it for weeks now and I knew she wanted to go badly. I didn't want her to suffer because of me.

"Maya if you need me here then I can stay. I don't want you to be alone while you're so sad," she said, her fingertips going back to stroking my arm lightly. I looked her square in the eye.

"Please go. If I get lonely I'll call Zay over alright. But please go! It'll just make me sadder if you stay," I pleaded with my mom. She squinted, trying to make up her mind.

"I'll go on one condition," she spoke.

"What condition?"

"You have to talk to me Maya! I know you're upset about Lucas but you haven't even told me what really happened. Maybe I can help," my mom begged. I felt bad for not telling her since my mom was always so supportive of my relationship with Lucas. But I did not want yet another person asking me question after question about Lucas. And they would be the same questions that everybody else is asking me. Some would be questions I just didn't have answers too. Some would make me remember truly what a horrible thing I did to someone I love so much. I looked at my mom with sad eyes that I was honestly surprised there were no tears in.

"Mom please don't ask me to do that. I want to tell you everything but I-I just can't talk about it anymore. Everybody is always asking me questions and I'm just tired of talking about it. I'm tired of thinking about it," I confessed. My mom's hands went up to my hair to lightly stroke it. I was praying she would drop the subject. I couldn't take any more questions about this mess I had gotten myself into.

"Can I give you one little piece of advice?" my mom asked. I nodded. Anything that my mom could say to me right now would be helpful, she always gave the best advice. "There won't really be much else to do but think about it if you just spend all day lying in bed." I raised my eyebrows realizing what my mom had just said made a lot of sense. Going to work and being in class were just about the only times when my mind wasn't plagued with these horrible thoughts. And the times when Zay would offer me a distraction of course.

"Maybe you're right," I admitted. I sat up in bed, looking down at my mom.

"Call Zay or Riley. Or anybody really. Just get out of bed and do something! Get your mind off of it," my mom suggested as she followed me in sitting up. "And just one more piece of advice…don't let a boy take away all your joy about life." I chuckled at my mom calling Lucas just 'a boy.'

"Mom this isn't just some guy I dated! This was Lucas," I said. Lucas was the only boy I can say I ever loved. He was so important to me. Just saying 'was important' seemed wrong; he still is so important. "I love him so much. And I'm terrified he's not going to able to forgive me."

"Maya I'm sure he will find a way to forgive you," she soothed, pushing my hair behind my ears. Easy for her to say, she didn't even know what truly happened, not the whole story. "And if he doesn't then you move on baby girl. I know you love him but you can't make him the basis of your whole world." My mom was right, I couldn't deny that. But it's like the words couldn't sink in. Lucas wasn't the basis of my whole world, but he wasn't even talking to me. It killed me most of all to know that I hurt him. I nodded to my mom.

"Thanks mom," I said. Truthfully I didn't know if she actually helped. But I wanted her know I appreciated her trying. She made valid points but maybe this wound was just too fresh or too deep and jagged.

We heard a honk coming from outside and we both knew it was Shawn down in the cab waiting to go to the airport. My mom pressed a kiss to my temple before crawling out of my bed.

"Alright I gotta go before we miss our flight. Are you sure you don't want me to stay?" she asked once more. I shook my head, smiling. My mom took the hint without me having to say anything. She waved to me before walking out of my bedroom door. It wasn't long until I heard the front door shut, alerting me I was alone. I couldn't help but think about what my mom said. My head turned to face the painting Lucas had given me back in high school for our anniversary. It still hung in its spot on the wall above my bed. Was it stupid to be this upset over our break-up? Looking at the painting suddenly brought up every happy feeling Lucas had ever given me. We had been through so much. There was nothing wrong with missing him. My mom didn't understand how much we loved each other. God thinking about this made my head hurt. It made my heart hurt. Hell, it made everything hurt. My mom was right about one thing, I needed to get out.

I threw the blanket off of me and jumped out of bed. I didn't know where to go or what to do but I needed to do anything besides lay in bed and think. I called Zay but got no answer. I called Riley and, again, no answer. So I was on my own. I thought about calling Cassie, but I hadn't yet talked to her about Lucas and I knew she would ask about it. The whole point of getting out of my apartment today was to not think about Lucas, not discuss it more.

It ended up just being me walking around the city. I got coffee from a shop I liked on the same street as my yoga studio. I got a hot dog from a vendor down the street from my apartment. I took street pictures that I hoped could be used as art inspiration later. Everything was going pretty well, but with it just being me there wasn't another person there to actually distract me with conversation. I started to think about Lucas again. It's like my brain felt like it needed to make up for all the time it missed out on thinking about Lucas. It was on overload. I suddenly felt like crying as I walked down the street on my way back to my apartment. I just wanted to talk to him. We had been separated long enough. I didn't know how Lucas could stand our relationship being broken for this long, after everything we had put into it.

Managing to hold back tears, I took my phone out and went to his contact. Maybe it wouldn't be fair to Lucas to call him. He was the one that was wronged, he's the hurt one! God I was so confused!

Thinking of what to do, should I call him or not, I stepped off a curb just a couple blocks from my apartment. My eye line stayed on my phone screen the whole time, looking intensely on the picture of Lucas that went with his contact information. I heard a long car horn sound as I looked up only to see a black car slam into my body.

Suddenly it was like all my senses kicked in at once. All I could hear were tire breaks screeching to a halt; all I could feel was pain as it spread up my side and through my abdomen; and then before anything else could happen, all I could see was darkness…

 **A/N: Ok ok please don't hate me. Everything turns out good in the end, I cannot stress that enough lol But the next chapter isn't quite as intense, but after that there's a solid 3 or 4 chapters of non-stop over the top drama!**

 **In other news, I'm working really hard on the Lucaya road trip story I've been writing and it's turning out good. Some parts aren't flowing like I want them too so I'm trying to work on that but it's almost done so I should be able to start getting that posted just a little bit after this story is done.**

 **10 more chapters to go for this story! Review review review to get a quicker update for the next chapter! Love you guys thanks so much for reading!**


	13. Please Come Pick Me Up

**A/N: You guys have done such a good job at reviewing the last chapter and you're so anxious about what will happen to Maya that I made sure to find time to upload today! Enjoy!**

 **I don't own GMW, just the plot of this story.**

Chapter 13: "Please Come Pick Me Up"

 **Maya POV**

I sat on the bed in the hospital room. My eyes followed the bright light the doctor held up in front of me as he moved it around, testing my reflexes. I didn't remember much from the accident. I remember being hit and then waking up in the ambulance. If you ask me, everyone was making a big deal out of nothing. The worst of my injuries was a broken rib and a bruised one. The doctor said I got lucky and I knew he was right, but it didn't hurt that much. He assured me it was mostly due to the large dose of pain medication they had given me and that the pain would increase once the medication wore off. The doctor turned his light off and looked me, smiling.

"No concussion. You got very lucky Miss Hart. Not many people can get a cut like that on their head and not have a concussion to go along with it," my doctor explained. My fingers went up and moved over the large cut on the side of my forehead. I would use the word 'gash' instead of the word 'cut' considering how deep it was, but maybe gash isn't much of a medical term. It had to be stitched up as soon as I got to the hospital because of how much it was bleeding but nothing life threatening.

"So can I go home?" I asked. I hated hospitals. I hated doctors to be honest. I just wanted to go home and sleep off the headache I had. To my surprise, the doctor shook his head.

"Not until you get someone to accompany you home," he answered, writing down things on my medical chart. I gave him a confused look that went unnoticed before replying.

"But you said I didn't have a concussion. I'm fine," I spoke.

"It's just a precaution Miss Hart. The pain medication we gave you is very strong and we just want to make sure you get home safe. And besides, it's hospital policy to not let any of our patients go without them having someone to accompany them home," he explained. I had only been there at the hospital for a couple of hours and most of that was just waiting for my x-ray results to come back.

"But I'm barely a patient!" I complained. The doctor put his hand comfortingly on my shoulder.

"It's not a big deal. Just call a friend or a parent, anyone to come and get you. Then we will be more than happy to discharge you, but until then, I'm afraid you're going to have to stay here," he said before leaving the room. I stared at the stark white wall of the hospital room. I didn't know who to call. But I had to call someone or else I would never get to leave this place. And I hated hospitals! Most of the people in hospitals were either sad or sick, most of the time both.

I hopped off of the hospital bed and changed out of the thin hospital gown I was forced to wear for the tests and back into my clothes. I looked down at my body before changing. I was covered in little cuts and had purple bruises everywhere. My stomach had a large purple spot, right over my damaged ribs. I'll admit I did get lucky. It was my fault though, I wasn't paying any attention when I stepped into the street. The EMT in the ambulance said the driver of the car was very remorseful, but I didn't blame them. This was on me, just like everything else lately.

As soon as I was changed, I grabbed my phone. Who do I call? Lucas, who I would have called without a second thought before, was definitely not an option now. My mom and Shawn would be on their flight to Colorado by now so they were out of the running. I needed my best friend. I needed Riley. I didn't care if when she got here, all she wanted to do was talk about Lucas; I just wanted Riley here with me. I pressed the call button on her name and waited out the first few rings.

"Peaches!" she exclaimed enthusiastically. She was this enthusiastic when we hadn't spoken in a couple of days, but in this case it had been a couple of weeks. I smiled at the sound of her voice. How could I have ever shut this girl out?

"Hi pumpkin! It's so nice to hear your voice," I admitted. I looked up at the stark white wall again and remembered the actually reason I was calling. Riley started to say something but I cut her off, wanting to get out of here as soon as possible. "Listen honey where are you right now? Are you busy?"

"I'm actually upstate. I'm practically near the Canadian border. There's this vintage book store up here and my professor's giving us extra credit to come up here and check it out," she said, going on about the store. I stared blank faced at the white blanket covering the hospital bed.

"Oh," I said plainly.

"Maya what's wrong?" Riley asked. I didn't know if I should tell her. She would just worry.

"Nothing! It's fine never mind," I replied, trying to sound as though I just called to talk. Riley knew me better than that though.

"Maya!" she cried out.

"I just needed you to come pick me up from somewhere, that's all," I answered casually, but internally freaking out about who would come pick me up now.

"Pick you up from where?" my best friend pressed. She could tell something was wrong. In hindsight, I probably wasn't doing such a good job at sounding casual. I ran my hand threw my hair trying to figure what I would say. Maybe I should just tell her the truth? But this was Riley we were talking about, she would freak.

"…the hospital…" I said quietly, deciding to go with the truth.

"What! Why are you at the hospital? Are you ok? What happened? Are you hurt? Where's Lucas? What-" Riley went on and on. I had to stop her from talking. I cut her off mid-sentence; the girl needed to catch her breathe anyway.

"Riley! I'm honestly fine ok!" I tried to calm her down. I could hear her rapid breathing on the other side of the phone.

"Maya why are you in the hospital?" Riley asked with a serious tone. I could lie. But she would find out the truth eventually.

"I just got into a little accident it's nothing!" It wasn't the truth, but it wasn't a lie.

"What kind of accident?" Riley was practically hyperventilating on the other end of the phone.

"Riles it sounds a lot worse than it actually is and if I tell you you're just going to worry more than you should," I said. It was true. Telling someone you basically got hit by a car sounded bad, mostly because it generally was bad. But this was nothing, I just needed rest.

"Maya just tell me!" she practically shouted. I took a deep breathe before revealing the truth to Riley, waiting for the freak out.

"I got hit by a car…" I said softly, trailing off my sentence. Without even a second passing by, she reacted.

"What!?" she shrieked into the phone. I lifted the phone off my ear momentarily. I already had a cut forehead and injured ribs, I didn't need to add shattered ear drums to that list.

"See now you're freaking out!" I whined. I didn't want her worrying over nothing.

"Because you got hit by a car Maya! Are you ok? How bad is it?" Riley's questions kept coming. I covered my face with my hand, not wanting to answer questions. I just wanted to go home.

"It's not that bad alright. The doctor is just insisting I get someone to take me home," I explained. She probably didn't believe me when I said it wasn't that bad. Her panicked breathing was all I heard through the phone.

"I can leave right now!" Riley said all of a sudden.

"Riley even if you leave now you won't be back for hours. It's fine I'll figure something out," I tried to convince both of us. Riley wouldn't make it back for a while, which means I would be stuck in this hospital for much longer than I wanted to be. My mind raced trying to think of who else to call.

"Well where are your parents?" she asked.

"They left this morning. Shawn has a work thing in Colorado and my mom went with him. Riley it's fine alright." Convincing her was not working. To be honest, this whole exchange was just making my head hurt more. The last thing I wanted was to make Riley worry about me.

"Maya I'm going to call someone to go and pick you up alright?" Riley assured me. I felt like I knew exactly what she was getting at.

"Riley do not call Lucas!" I was almost begging at this point. Not that he would care if she did call, but that was not another headache I needed.

"I'm not calling Lucas. Just hang tight I'm calling someone ok?" Riley said. I didn't have much choice in it. If she was going to call someone to come and get me out of here then I would let her do it. It would probably just be her parents or something, which I didn't mind.

"Ok fine," I replied, defeated. Riley hung up the phone before I could beg her to not make it sound too dire to whoever it was she called. I laid back against the pillows at the head of the hospital bed. The pain medication I was given had a side effect of making me drowsy. I wanted to sleep so bad, but not here. I could just wait it out for who Riley was calling, but my eyes felt heavy and drowsy. I ran my fingers lightly over my bruised stomach, wanting to offer some sort of remedy to my sore ribs.

I don't even know when I actually fell asleep. My eye lids fluttered open when I heard the door of my hospital room swing open. While I was expecting to see Mr. or Mrs. Matthews to walk in, I instead saw Zay run into the room. His face wore a nervous expression that I had never seen on him before. He rushed over to the side of my bed.

"Maya what the hell happened?" he questioned in his worried voice. He looked me up and down, mainly eying the large cut on my forehead.

"Did Riley call you?" I answered, avoiding the question. It seems Riley didn't tell him about the car accident and I wasn't about to either. I sat up carefully. My ribs were tingling a little, but for the most part my pain medication was doing its job.

"Yeah," Zay answered in response to my question. "Actually no not really." My brow furrowed in confusion. Zay face twisted with anxiousness over telling me the truth. "She technically called Lucas, but he left his phone at my place this morning. It kept ringing though so I answered it and she told me to come," he explained. I couldn't help but be a little angry at Riley. I asked her specifically not to call Lucas and she did anyway. Thank god that Zay answered instead. Zay was about to speak again when the doctor walked in the room.

"Discharge time Miss Hart!" I nodded, hopping off the bed ready to go. "I'm going to give you a small prescription for the pain medication you're currently on," the doctor went on. I couldn't hear his words because the room was spinning. I managed to get up too quickly from the bed and my vision got blurry. I tried standing straight to not let either the doctor or Zay know I was having a hard time. My vision was black and splotchy for a moment but soon cleared up back to normal. The light-headed feeling I experienced went away and I was able to shake the feeling loose. I looked up at Zay who was intently listening to the doctor. Good. Because I didn't hear a word.

"And we can pick it up at the hospital pharmacy?" Zay asked as I finally entered the conversation. The doctor handed him a sheet of paper that I eyed to be the prescription. Zay took it gladly and the doctor nodded.

"Yes it should be ready. You can just go down and pick up the bottle," the doctor said, making his way out of the room.

"Thanks doctor!" yelled Zay as the door shut, leaving me and him alone.

"Seriously what happened? Riley told me you were in a car accident," he asked, returning to his confused demeanor from before. Rolling my eyes, I started toward the door.

"I'll tell you on the way but can you just please take me home?" I asked, my voice sounding exhausted.

It wasn't a lie. The whole way home Zay pestered me to tell him about the accident. By the time we got off the subway, I broke down. I told him how distracted I was when I stepped off the curb and into the car's path, even why I was distracted. I told him I blacked out but that it honestly was not a big deal. While walking through my apartment door, Zay was giving me a mini lecture about being more careful.

"Zay I get it alright I'm sorry! It was an accident. But the only thing I can think about lately is Lucas! It's driving me insane," my somber voice spoke.

"Can I be honest?" Zay asked after a minute. I didn't know if I wanted to hear what he said. I nodded, scared of the honest truth he was about to give me. "Talk to Lucas. He's upset Maya but maybe talking to him will do something."

"He doesn't want to talk to me Zay," I admitted.

"Maya! He's confused!"

"And me trying to get into his head isn't going to confuse him more? That's not fair to him!" I raised my voice. This argument was not something I was in the mood for.

"And this is fair to you? Maya you actually got hit by a car," he mentioned. How could he think that was Lucas's fault? I caused this whole thing and none of this would be happening if I wasn't being a jealous, insecure crazy person. I felt the light-headed feeling I got at the hospital come back. I stumbled back bit, but caught myself before Zay noticed too much.

"Look Zay I really don't want to talk about this right now ok? I just want to go to sleep I have a massive headache," I replied, pressing my fingers to both my temples. Zay looked as though he would say something, but held it back, then nodded. "Thank you for picking me up." He was such a good friend and I felt as though I never told him enough. He moved into me for a hug. I held my head to his chest for a minute, pretending it was Lucas instead. As soon as Lucas came to mind, I looked up. "Can you please not tell Lucas about this?" Zay nodded again and made his way out of my apartment.

"Call me if you need anything alright!" he shouted before shutting the door. I looked around the empty apartment; alone again. I waited until my dizziness disappeared then moved from the living room to my room. I changed into sweat pants and one of Lucas's old t-shirts. This was the only way I could have his comforting presence with me right now when I really needed it. Covering myself with the blanket, I closed my eyes, letting the drowsy effects of my pain medication kick in and put me to sleep.

My room was darkening when I opened my eyes. I heard a knock on the front door. My headache had lessened a little bit, but was still present and it made me want to ignore whatever the disruption at the door was. Another knock. Then another one. I slowly got up, trying to avoid another dizzy spell. It was probably Riley coming to check on me and I didn't want to ignore Riley. Moving quicker than I should, I made my way to the front door. The heavy knocking was making my head go from headache to pounding migraine. I opened the door and saw the last thing I expected see.

Lucas Friar standing in front of me looking me in the eye.

 **A/N: What will happen next? I can't tell you much, but I will tell you the drama is far from over. I know I'm evil lol**

 **Also I would like to tell you guys now that I did start a second job this week so I will be working very hard to find time to update for you guys! Don't worry it will never be too long of a wait! It helps that the story is already written all the thru so all I have to do is write these AN's and then upload it but I'm having trouble finding time writing my road trip story. If anything it will just be a little delayed when I start posting that story because I hate posting a story if it isn't written all the way… But this story probably won't be effected. Just wanted to let you guys know.**

 **Next chapter is Lucas POV and as always it will be a faster update if I get lots of reviews! Thanks so much for reading beauties:)**


	14. Protective, Worried, Caring

**A/N: Honestly I tried to get this chapter up for you guys last night but my wifi wasn't working and I was too tired to try to get it working… it's still not working but I'm just using my phone's hotspot lol As promised this is Lucas's POV.**

 **IMPORTANT: this back-tracks time a little bit and then ends up back where the last chapter left off…just so you guys know:)**

 **I don't own GMW, just the plot of this story.**

Chapter 14: "Protective, Worried, Caring"

 **Lucas POV**

I didn't even notice I didn't have my phone with me until I was on the subway heading to class. I had spent all morning at Zay's, mostly talking about Maya. I didn't feel the need to have my phone; even if I did, I didn't have time to go back to Zay's and I couldn't be late to class since we had an important lab test today. So I went through my afternoon phoneless. Maybe it would be good to not have my phone for a while. Honestly, I looked at my phone every night, gazing through pictures of Maya. I had so many, Zay used to tease me saying I should get another phone just for the sake of having more space for more photos of her. Maya always used to laugh when he would make that joke. I missed that the most, her laugh. That laugh could always cheer me up, even when nothing else in the world seemed right.

I would be a liar if I said I didn't thing about calling her all the time. But I never did. Because our relationship, everything we had become, it was a mess. Frankly I didn't know if we could come back from it. Even if I did find a way to forgive Maya, I didn't know if our relationship could just get over this bump. This would change everything, hell it already had.

And it wasn't just me forgiving Maya. According to Zay, Maya had some forgiving to do too. Aiden agreed and the more I thought about it, so did I. At first, of course I was too blinded by anger to believe that I did anything wrong, but I did. We both did. We both had to forgive the other person for something and we would both be changed by this. At times, I thought about the people we would be changed into. What if they weren't meant to be together? My mind was plagued by these constant thoughts lately. Then my body would fill with pain thinking about spending my life with anyone other than her. "Then go get her!" That's what Zay would say when I revealed my feelings to him, but it just wasn't that easy. In reality, it was so much harder than that.

After class, I needed to blow off all the built up stress. I considered going to Zay's to pick up my phone, but decided time without it was a good thing. As long as all those photos of Maya were on my phone, I would give into the temptation to look at them, and I could never bring myself to delete them. I walked through campus, stopping at my dorm briefly, then to the campus gym. Sometimes working out would get my mind off of things, if only for an hour or two. Usually I had my phone and was able to play music in order to distract myself further, but luckily a couple other guys at the gym brought their speakers and were playing music out loud. Rep after rep I tried to get Maya off my brain. Of course it wouldn't work. That girl was always on my brain.

I knew she wasn't doing well with the break-up, at least that's what Zay told me. But I thought it was best for her, both of us really, if we could just be apart. That seemed best, as hard as it was. Calling her would only confuse her and that wouldn't be fair to her.

It was close to sunset by the time I left the gym. I didn't even notice how late it was getting. I showered at the gym, feeling the sweat from my work out. I let the hot water hit me as I stood there, hoping for some clarity on the subject. I always wished for that, but it hadn't seemed to come yet. I walked back to my dorm, hoping Aiden would be home so I could use his phone to call Zay and ask him to bring my phone back. Unexpectedly, I found that wouldn't be necessary when I walked into my room and saw my best friend sitting on my bed talking to Aiden who sat across the room on his own bed. I barely recognized the worried expression on Zay's face. I had only seen that look a handful of times before. He looked concerned and worried, maybe a bit angry. He practically leaped off the bed when he saw me walk in.

"Hey I was going to call you about my phone!" I chimed as I walked over to him.

"Where have you been? I've been here for like almost 2 hours already!" Zay questioned, handing me my phone. His expression didn't change and I wondered what the big deal was.

"I was at the gym. Working off some stress. What's your problem?" I asked, setting my gym bag down on the floor. I glanced at Aiden who was now standing. He was clearly in on the secret, because his expression seemed to match Zay's in everything but the anger.

"It's Maya," Zay revealed sternly. I stopped in my tracks, turning my eyes to Zay. I looked nervously back and forth between my two friends.

"What? Is she ok?" I asked. I knew it was more than just the usual sadness she carried lately, I could tell by their facial expressions.

"She was in an accident," Zay finally told me. I stalked up to him, my fists clenched thinking about how serious this could be. My whole body tensed with fear.

"What kind of accident? Is she alright?" I demanded, my voice getting louder with every word.

"She got hit by a car. Riley tried calling you earlier to ask you to pick Maya up from the hospital, but I answered instead," he went on. His words were becoming fuzzy in my ears. My brain was stuck on the image of Maya in the hospital, hurt. She hated hospitals and doctors and all of that sadness.

"So you picked her up right? She's ok?" I repeated my question over again. I took some solace in the fact that she was able to leave the hospital, which means the accident wasn't too bad.

"I picked her up. She says she's alright but I think she's in more pain than she lets on," Zay revealed. It should have been me picking her up. Then I thought back to what Zay had said about Riley trying to call me. Why didn't Maya call me? I had to see her and see if she was ok with my own eyes.

"Where is she?" I asked in a determined tone.

"She's home but-" I cut Zay off. I didn't have time for anything else besides checking on Maya.

"I'm going over there!" I said making my way towards the door. Both Zay and Aiden made efforts to speak to me before I rushed out the dorm room door, but I didn't even look back at them. The subway didn't feel fast enough. I basically ran from the stop to Maya's apartment and up the stairs of the building until I got to her floor. I pounded on the door. A part of my brain told me she was probably sleeping, but the selfish part of my brain told me to keep knocking. It was a while before the door swung open.

There stood the small blonde girl I loved. She didn't look like herself; she instead looked like a broken version of herself. Her blue eyes, though still beautiful, were swollen and tired looking. I couldn't help but notice the large gash on her forehead that was stitched up and colored red. She was pale, paler than she usually was. Her pale skin made the small purple bruises that covered her body more evident and easier to spot. My mouth hung open at the sight of her. I should've been there with her sooner.

"Lucas? What are you doing here?" Maya asked, her mouth hung open in surprise. I couldn't find words. My mouth moved but no words or sounds came out.

"I heard what happened." That's what I managed to get out. Maya looked away from me for the first time since she opened the door.

"Did Zay tell you?" she asked, almost sounding angry. Did she not want Zay to tell me? Did she not want me knowing she was hurt? I nodded in response. "Of course he did. Why can't anybody just do what I ask them to do today?" she said more to herself than to me. I couldn't take it anymore. I threw my arms around her small frame to hug her. She was here in front of me, safe. She froze, not knowing what to do. I squeezed a little and suddenly heard Maya wince from within my arms. I quickly let go, not wanting to hurt her.

"Sorry. My ribs," she said plainly. She caught my confused and questioning expression and continued to explain. "From the accident. One broken and one bruised." It was stupid of me to squeeze her that tightly. She was hit by a car and I didn't think she would be fragile? I silently cursed myself for being so stupid. She looked so tiny standing in front of me.

"Can I come in?" I asked carefully. My overwhelming need to protect her went into overdrive the minute she opened the door. Actually, I think it went back to when Zay told me she was hurt in the first place. She seemed conflicted about whether or not to let me in. After a while, she gave a reluctant nod. I walked straight into the apartment and looked around. I saw no sign of Maya's parents and wondered if they were here, or at least coming back soon. "Where are your parents?"

"They left this morning on a trip," Maya replied, her voice low. I figured it hurt a little less to talk low rather than put any added pressure on her ribs by speaking loudly.

"So you're here by yourself?" My concern was heard quite clearly in my question. Maya rolled her eyes, a sight I had seen often in all the years I've known her.

"Yeah. So what?" she asked. She was putting on an act, like she didn't need anybody with her, but she was forgetting I knew her better than that.

"So you just got hit by a car Maya!"

"Why does everybody feel the need to remind me of that today like I'm going to forget?" she said, annoyed.

"You shouldn't be alone right now Maya! You're hurt!" I raised my voice. I needed her to see reason. I needed her to be safe.

"Thank you captain obvious! I get that I'm hurt but it's not that bad," she tried to convince me, but I wasn't taking no for an answer, not on something so serious.

"Why are you being so stubborn?" I asked, getting annoyed myself.

"I don't need you here that's why!" she yelled, throwing her hands up in air in frustration. Nothing was more important than her right now. If that meant overstaying my welcome to make sure she was ok, then so be it.

"Why don't you want me here?" I asked in a harsher tone than I meant for it to be in.

"Because I don't deserve for you to be here! I don't deserve for you to be nice to me or care about me at all!" She yelled right back.

"Why would you say that?" I asked. She blamed herself too much for what happened. Majorly, it was something she caused, but it was stupid to believe I didn't have any role in it.

"Because it's true Lucas," she replied. I could hear her getting emotional and I just wanted her to let me in. Before doesn't matter right now. Right now, we were focusing on her accident. I brought my tone down and looked her right in the eye.

"Maya whether you like it or not, I'm at least staying the night," I spoke matter-of-factly.

"I don't need you here," she grumbled. Each word sounded like she was saying through gritted teeth. They sounded angry and forced, but I didn't believe the wall she was putting up.

"Maya!" That was all I could get out in the moment. "You are so stubborn! Why are you being like that?" I demanded, my voice raising again.

"Lucas I do not need or want you here!" she shouted. Suddenly, before I could strike back, Maya stumbled back on her feet. Her hand went to her head and her eyes closed, brows furrowed. I jolted forward to catch her and help her make her way to the couch.

"Are you ok?" My voice changed from angry and frustrated to nothing but concerned. Maya nodded.

"Yeah I just got dizzy," she said in a quiet voice I could barely hear. I got up without a word and went quickly to the kitchen. I filled a glass with water from the sink and brought it to her. I sat on the edge of the coffee table in front of the couch, my hands landing on her thighs. She clutched the glass with both hands and drank the whole glass. Her eyes focused on a specific spot on the carpet, probably trying to focus herself until the dizzy spell stopped.

"You alright now?" I asked, starting to stroke her thighs with my fingertips. She nodded slowly. I could tell when the dizziness started wearing off when I saw her eyes move around various spots on the floor. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get you worked up," I apologized. It was then her eyes moved up to me.

"I need to go lie down," she said, setting her empty water glass on the side table before getting up, practically pushing my hands away from her thighs, a place they had sat a million times before.

"Maya?" my pleading voice spoke. Her gaze slowly turned back to me. "Please let me stay? Just for a little bit," I begged. I didn't plan on taking no for an answer, but I couldn't get her too worked up again, she was too weak for that right now.

"Lucas all I'm going to be doing is sleeping," she answered.

"Good," I began with a smile, "then you won't even know I'm here." I smiled up at her, letting her know I wasn't leaving her alone, not again. She didn't speak, which I took as a yes on being able to stay. When she was almost out of the room, she turned back to me.

"Could you do me a favor?" she asked softly.

"Anything," I offered. The way she asked made it almost seem like she thought I might actually say no.

"Can you bring me my pain pills? I think Zay left them on the kitchen counter," she asked. I nodded, heading into the kitchen as she continued to her room. I filled her glass back up with water and brought it to her with her prescription bottle. I stood next to her bed and watched her pop two pills in her mouth and chase them down her throat with water. Without even giving me a second look, she turned over in her bed and closed her eyes.

I backed out of the room, taking just a minute to look at her sleeping form from the doorway. I looked at her blonde hair cascading down her back and thought about how it was usually draped over my chest as we laid in bed together. I watched her breathe, feeling lucky that the accident only left the minor injuries that it did. I closed her bedroom door, just enough so it was cracked open a bit. I knew I would probably want to go in a few times and peek at her, just to make sure she ok. I went back into the living room and lowered myself onto the couch, head in my hands. She was safe, but we still had so much to fix in our relationship.

 **A/N: I'm entirely sure if I like how this chapter turned out but how did you guys like it?! I didn't want to make an immediate happy ending for the two of them because they do have a lot to work out on both sides. Also I tried my best to channel a really in character Maya for this chapter and made it so she doesn't want Lucas to stay and take care of her because she thinks it'll be too painful to have him here acting normal and then for him to leave again later…. I think that's Maya-ish. What do you guys think though?**

 **Next chapter is the most dramatic chapter in the story and it calms down from there. So prepare yourselves! Lol Thank you to everyone who reviewed! It means so much that you guys love reading the story! Also to the reviewer who said they didn't really like the story, I was hoping you could clarify on what I could work on with my next stories? I'm not a "natural writer" and I would like constructive criticism if you have it!**

 **Next chapter up sooner with more reviews;)**


	15. Save Your Life

**A/N: Happy Thanksgiving to all my fellow Americans! And happy Thursday (or Friday depending on your time zone) to all my other readers:) I'm so so thankful for all my readers and your wonderful comments so here's the next chapter!**

 **This is the last super intense chapter and it starts to get happier from here. I promise! But there is a bit of a TRIGGER WARNING for this chapter for drug overdose (although it's accidental)…. I really hope you guys enjoy it!**

 **I don't own GMW, just the plot of this story.**

Chapter 15: "Save Your Life"

 **Lucas POV**

I tried not to make too much noise in the living room while Maya slept in her bed. I kept the TV low, just high enough to hear it. I only ate food that I could make without the loud beeping microwave or the sizzling sound of the stove. I stuck to a simple sandwich and some juice. As expected I snuck a peek to check on Maya just a couple of times and she seemed fine, still fast asleep. After checking twice, I decided to give her some space and closed her door completely, not checking on her again.

She was so strong. Maybe too strong in times like this. She was always stubborn when I tried to take care of her when she was sick, but she was more than sick now. This time was different and it confused the hell out of me on why she couldn't just admit she needed someone here with her!

I was sitting on the couch, quietly reading through one of Shawn's travel magazines when my phone went off. I picked it up quick and answered without even looking at the caller ID, just wanting the loud ringing to stop. I glanced down to see Zay's name on the screen.

"Hello?" I answered in a hushed tone. Maya was technically fast asleep, at least she was the last time I checked on her about an hour ago. I probably didn't need to whisper. I doubted my voice would be enough to wake her up.

"Aiden said you're not back at the dorm yet. Are you with Maya still?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm at her place," I said, my voice somber. "She's hurt Zay. And she's so little…" Thinking about it hurt me. She didn't deserve the pain she was in right now; none of the pain. My head landed in my hand. I didn't know how to help her and even if I did, she didn't want my help. I didn't even know if she didn't want help period or just not help from me. It was honestly probably a little bit of both.

"Did you guys talk about anything?" Zay's voice sounded cautious.

"We fought," I answered, trailing off. I heard Zay sigh through the phone and I knew why. He saw how weak she was from the accident. She didn't have the energy to be fighting.

"Lucas please don't agitate her right now! Any other time than right now," he begged concerned. He was angry, I could tell. He cared about her and was, at this point, warning me not to upset her.

"Zay I know! It was stupid to fight with her. Trust me I'm hitting myself enough about that one," I paused. Should I even tell him she actually got dizzy during our fight? "It made her dizzy and light-headed and I hate myself for it. She's sleeping now," I told him. He was silent, taking it all in. I hoped he wouldn't give me some long winded lecture. Whatever he was going to tell me, I already yelled at myself.

"Lucas I get that you two have a lot to talk about and you both have some stuff you want to yell at the other person, but right now is the opposite of the right time," he said in a surprisingly calm tone.

"I just want to make sure she's ok," my voice said softly.

"Then do it without fighting with her," he warned. His voice was so stern I barely even recognized it. "Has she eaten yet?" he questioned. I didn't even think about trying to get her to eat something. All I thought about was rest and sleep, and water after her dizzy spell earlier.

"No I don't think she has," I answered back. I didn't want to wake her up, but she should eat something. I didn't want us to fight anymore. What if when I woke her up we just ended up fighting more? All our built up anger seemed to be coming out in this situation now, even though we weren't talking about the original problem, and instead chose to cover it up by fighting about her accident.

"Try to get her to eat something. The doctor said it would be good for her to eat," Zay informed. I guess if the doctor told him it would be good for her then waking her would be the best to do. "And do not fight with her!" Zay warned, as if reading my thoughts.

I got up from my place on the couch and made my way tiptoeing to Maya's room. I opened the door slowly and walked quietly up to the side of her bed.

"Maya," I said, nudging her shoulder gently. "Did the doctor tell you what I should make her?" I asked Zay. I suddenly felt like I was no help at all. Zay was the one who picked her up from the hospital. He's the one who talked to the doctor and got all the instructions to make sure Maya was properly taken care of.

"Yeah, just something small," he answered me, proving he knew more in this situation. Maybe he should be the one here. When Maya hadn't woken yet, I nudged her shoulder again, this time a bit harder.

"Maya come on you got to eat something," I tried to be gentle. My fingers stroked through her hair for a minute before lightly shaking her arm.

"Her ribs should be tingling a lot more by now," Zay went on as I tried to wake Maya.

"No probably not. She took a couple of her pain pills before she back to sleep," I explained half-heartedly. I started shaking Maya's arm wildly, but got nothing from her. I rolled her from her side onto her back and saw her eyes still shut tight. "Zay Maya's not waking up," I fearfully told him.

"Wait! What did you just say?" Zay's voice went wild with his question.

"She's not waking up!" I repeated nervously, my whole body radiating fear. "Maya!"

"No no no before that! About her pills?" he questioned quickly. I didn't see why that mattered. I continued to shake Maya, hoping she would open her eyes. I wanted her to look at me, yell at me, anything.

"Before she went back to sleep a little more than an hour ago…she took two of her pills. Why does that matter?" I was frantic. I heard Zay shuffling on the other end of the phone, but my mind was too much on Maya to care what he was doing in the background, that is until he reacted.

"Lucas! She's not supposed to take any of her pain pills until tomorrow morning! And even then she's only supposed to take one!" Zay almost screamed. I froze in place as I was pushing strands of golden hair away from her face.

"What are you talking about?"

"Those pills are powerful Lucas! They gave her a full dose at the hospital and she's not supposed to take any until tomorrow morning! The doctor said that was important!" Zay was hectic now too. I knew he should be here instead of me. There was a pause in the conversation and I couldn't do anything but sit on the edge of the bed and look at Maya's still body. Zay soon spoke the words that both of us feared. "I think she overdosed!" The second the words came out of Zay's mouth I threw the phone down onto the bed and grabbed Maya's shoulders with both hands. I shook her wildly, not knowing what else to do. I could hear Zay yelling at me threw the phone while it laid on the bed beside where I sat, but I couldn't make out his words. I stopped the shaking and caught my breath. For Maya I needed to be stronger. I picked up the phone and without listening to any of the words Zay was saying, I spoke.

"I need you to call 911 and get an ambulance here now!" I ordered. I hung the phone up and threw it down. I gathered the small blonde in my arms and sprinted to the bathroom. My hand reached up to lift the toilet seat and I sat on the floor in front of it, positioning Maya in my lap. I knew what to do. Well I thought I did. I had only seen this in movies before and didn't know if it would even work; but it was the only idea I had. "I'm sorry." I whispered before sliding my first two fingers down her throat.

I didn't want to hurt her, but I soon realized nothing was happening, so I put a little more force into the gag reflex.

"Come on Maya! Please do this please," I begged quietly. Nothing happened at first and I was about to give up and just wait for the paramedics. Suddenly, I felt her small body heave forward in my arms. Scared, I started to pull my fingers out, but kept them in knowing she had to throw up. "Come on Maya!" She choked once, then twice. Then finally she lurched forward and threw up into the toilet. "There you go! A little more," I told her, slipping my fingers back down her throat. I could feel tears slid down her cheeks and onto my hand.

After just a couple minutes, she leaned back into my chest. Her heaving breath was heavy and harsh, probably due to agitated ribs. She was crying. I could tell she had more tears in her. I could see choking sobs wanting to come out, but she held it back with the pain in her ribs probably being too much to bear. My head leaned down and planted a kiss onto the top of her head.

"You're ok. Alright I'm right here," I tried my best to comfort her, but I knew she was in pain, more physical pain than I could ever imagine. I did the only thing I could do: I wrapped my arms around her just tight enough to truly comfort her, but not tight enough to hurt her any more than she already was. Her tiny hand grasped onto my shirt as her tears soaked right through it.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" she cried. I kissed her forehead, leaning my chin on her head. Her body rolled into a ball, pulling into my chest for protection. I could barely see or think or hear. All I could feel was her in my arms. I've never felt fear like I had when Maya didn't wake up. Most of that fear was gone now, lightening my body by a few dozen tons.

I sat there on the cold bathroom floor, holding the girl I loved. A river flowed out of her eyes and sobs ran through her fragile body. Nothing would hurt her right now, not if I had anything to say about it. My shaking hands were just starting to run threw her long hair when we heard ambulance sirens in the distance. They made their closer until they were right outside the apartment building. I needed to get up and get the paramedics to Maya. But what I wanted, all I wanted was to stay right here with her. They would come up. They would knock on the door or break it down or whatever they needed to do. If they knocked I would answer the door quicker than ever, whatever it took to keep this blonde beauty safe.

 **A/N: Ok so I know that was super intense and kind of dark I promise it's the last of the drama. I was kind of in a darker place emotionally when I wrote this chapter and I guess I kind of channeled it into the writing…**

 **Because this chapter was so emotional heavy, I will post the next chapter in the next couple of days for you guys! It's a good Maya/Lucas discussion chapter so we're getting to the resolution now.**

 **In other news I only have 2 more chapters to write for my Lucaya road trip story and then I'm done! I have a story idea I'm really excited about to start writing after and I'm also thinking about starting one of those one-shot compilation stories. How would you guys like that? And I would post a new one-shot to it every week. PLEASE LET ME KNOW IF THAT'S SOMETHING YOU WOULD LIKE! Thanks so much for reading you guys!**


	16. People Make Mistakes

**A/N: As promised here is the next chapter of the story!**

 **I don't own GMW, just the plot of this story.**

Chapter 16: "People Make Mistakes"

 **Maya POV**

An overdose. That's something to put on my good record.

I was sitting in the back of an ambulance outside of my apartment. The flashing siren lights bounced off the wet spots on the sidewalk. I focused on that. That was a much nicer thing to focus on than any of the other things that were happening.

Yet again I screwed up. My dizzy spell back in the hospital apparently prevented me from hearing the doctor's instructions on my pain pills. I felt so stupid! Who accidentally overdoses the same day they get hit by a car? I barely remember even falling asleep. And after that I only remember pain shooting through my abdomen while Lucas was making me throw up. I glanced up from the sidewalk to see Lucas talking to the paramedic who treated me. He saved me. He saved my life even after I hurt him terribly. I looked up at him after I was done throwing up and saw the most fearful look in his eyes. I didn't recognize the look. He didn't look that scared even when he was to ride Tombstone back in 8th grade. All I wanted in that moment was for him to be with me, next to me, holding me. I felt nothing but pain in my ribs and in my whole stomach and I just wanted him to hold me. Even now, sitting in the back of the ambulance, I was waiting for the moment Lucas would come over so I could wrap my arms around his waist and feel his warmth.

I don't know why I fought him so much on staying with me when he first showed up at my apartment. Truth is I wanted him to stay more than anything. But I really didn't deserve him. Especially now. Now I would be adding 'life-saver' to the list of amazing things about that tall, handsome boy. I barely deserved him before this whole fiasco, during these past 3 years. Now…now I wouldn't blame him if he ran for the hills.

I twisted in my seat a bit, trying to sit up, but a bolt of pain shot through my stomach. A paramedic walking by noticed my wince of pain and stood in front of me.

"Sorry hun I know it's painful but no more pain medication for you," she informed me. My head shot up.

"What? Are you serious?"

"Not after an overdose!" she said as though I was crazy for asking.

"You don't know how bad my ribs hurt!" I needed something, anything to get some of the pain down. I always thought I was a pretty strong person, I still think I am, but you don't know real pain until you have broken ribs and you just barfed your guts out. The paramedic gave me a sad half-smile that, to me, just seemed to be filled with pity.

"Sorry sweetheart, but you can have over the counters only. Ibuprofen, Advil, that kind of thing," she tried telling me. She has got to be kidding…

"My ribs are broken and you're telling me to take an Advil?" I remarked with an attitude. She smirked at me, not budging on the pain pill order. "The overdose was an accident! I swear it's not like I'm suicidal!"

"It's just a policy," she assured me. I hated hearing about doctors and their policies today. "And it's not even just that. You're body went through a lot just now and taking a very strong pain medication could be harmful," she told me. I rolled my eyes, believing it was more about them thinking I was going to swallow 10 more of those pills the second I got the chance. The paramedic was called over by another paramedic and patted my on the knee before walking away. In my pouting, I noticed a concerned Lucas begin walking over to me. He looked me in the eyes once he stood in front of me, surely noticing how heavy and tired they looked. I hadn't seen a mirror but I'm sure they were bloodshot at this point too. Neither of us said a word. I didn't know what the proper thing to say was when talking to someone who wouldn't talk to you for a month then literally saved your life just 30 minutes ago. Lucas eventually put his hand on the small of my back and nudged his head towards my apartment.

"Come on. They said you're all good to go," he informed. He offered me his hand, which I clutched onto as help to hop off the end of the ambulance. I promised myself I wouldn't let go of his hand until he let go of mine.

"Really? I don't have to go to the hospital or anything?" I asked. I thought surely I would have to go and endure more tests. Lucas shook his head.

"Nope. They said we actually got most of it out. You don't need to have your stomach pumped or anything and all of you vitals are fine," he explained. So he really did save my life… Still hand-in-hand, Lucas and I made our way up to my apartment as the ambulance drove off down the street. We went immediately to my room, Lucas only letting go of my hand when he opened the bedroom door. I shuffled carefully over to my bed and sat on the edge. Lucas chose to stay standing in the doorway. The awkward air was almost too much for me to handle. I wanted to speak but didn't know what to say. Thank you wasn't enough and I knew there was still so much to talk about. Tears suddenly filled my tired eyes. I couldn't tell what the strongest emotion in me was right now, but I could tell it was probably a bad one.

"I didn't try to kill myself. You have to believe that it was accident! I didn't know I wasn't supposed to take more of those pills. Ok if I had known that, if I had just been listening to the doctor when he told me that… it was all an accident," I rambled. I looked at Lucas through my tear filled eyes as he stood in the doorway across the room. He looked at me and I couldn't tell what the emotion was in his eyes.

"I know. I know you wouldn't try to hurt yourself. Even with everything going on lately and with the accident. I know you better than that. You're stronger than that Maya," he stated. His voice was soft, but overrun with honesty. I wanted to cry more thinking about how much pain I must have put him in. Even if he did find a way to forgive me, there would still be a huge part of me that didn't forgive myself. "It's just…" He trailed off with his sentence. He looked away from me as if he wasn't sure he really wanted to continue speaking.

"What?" I asked. I needed him to keep talking. My whole body radiated with hope that he might say something about me, something good. He quickly shook his head, shaking off the thought.

"Nothing. Nothing forget it. It's just…. I'm glad you're ok." He backed towards the hallway, about to leave. But I couldn't let him just walk away. I didn't care if we ended up in a fight. Even though I had zero energy anywhere in my body, I didn't care if we fought. As long as we worked through whatever it was we needed to work through! I needed to fight for him, like he had fought for me before.

"Lucas. What is it?" I tried to raise my voice. I wanted to appear strong, so maybe he would believe I didn't feel as weak and injured as I actually did feel. Every part of my body wanted to lay down, sleep away all the lingering, pounding pain from the accident and from the overdose. But I couldn't. Not now. Lucas turned towards me and walked forward, stopping just a few steps into my bedroom.

"You scared the hell out of me. You wouldn't wake up and you were barely breathing. You don't know what that's like Maya!" He took a second to calm down, as he was starting to raise his voice. "If anything ever happened to you, like really happened…I don't know what I would do. I almost lost you and I don't ever want to feel like that again." I didn't know what to say. I didn't know what the endgame was for that confession. I searched my brain for words, any words.

"You saved my life," I said in an almost inaudible voice. "And you didn't have to do that."

"What are you talking about?" Lucas asked confused. He took two more small steps towards me before stopping again. A pool of tears came flooding through my eyes and I couldn't do anything to stop them.

"You have every right to be mad at me! You had every right to shut me out and not speak to me. You had every right to not come here when Zay told you about the accident. I didn't think you would come! Why do you think I didn't call you when I was at the hospital?" My voice was compromised by sobs towards the end. I stopped talking to catch my breath, and in the meantime, Lucas had made his way to the bed standing right in front of me. He knelt down, placing his hands in their familiar spot on my thighs.

"Maya you are not the only one who did something wrong," he comforted. How could he say that? I had heard Zay say it a million times, but I never believed it. I believed it even less hearing from Lucas. "People make mistakes. And I'm not throwing away the 3 best years of my life because we both made a mistake!"

"You didn't do anything!" my fingers ran through the sides of my hair, frustrated that he thought this way.

"I shouldn't have let Taylor flirt with me like I did. I should've respected that you weren't comfortable with me and her being as close as we were. And I should've found you right after Taylor kissed me at that party instead of trying to hide it from you," he argued. He reached up and wiped a couple tear drops away before they were able to fall off my cheek. "I shouldn't have lied to you and kept things from you. That's not our relationship."

"Please don't do that," I begged. I knew what he was doing and I wanted him to stop. I didn't want to be excused from every horrible thing I did because I was hurt right now.

"Don't do what?" he asked, in a tone that proved he was just sweeping everything under the rug in an effort to keep my pain level down in this moment. But that's not what I wanted. I wanted to talk and resolve and fix this…if it could be fixed.

"You know what. Don't try to cover up everything I did by saying you caused it," I rambled. The pain in my ribs was rising as my voice stayed stern, but I tried my best to ignore it.

"Maya I don't want you getting worked up right now," he said, trying to remain calm.

"Then talk to me! Lucas everything that's happened is because we're not talking to each other. Do you want to know how I got hit by that car?" Lucas stared at me wide-eyed, confused on what I was getting at. "All I could think about was you and how bad I hurt you. I wanted to call you and talk to you. So I wasn't paying attention and I stepped into the street," I spoke. Lucas's fingers stopped stroking my thighs and his face became filled with shock and horror. He froze in place. "I don't want to sweep anything under the rug. Just tell me what I need to do ok? I'll do whatever it takes just tell me what I need to do for you to start to forgive me," I begged. My sobs lessened in size, but the tears kept rolling. Lucas stood slowly, running his hands threw his hair. He looked away, all around the room. My eyes, however, stayed on him as he paced across the floor in front of me. Inside my head, my voice was screaming at him to say anything. But he just kept pacing. Soon he did turn to face me.

"I don't know Maya. I don't know what it is I need to be able to forgive you," he said. I'm sure he didn't mean to crush me, but he did a little. Zay had told me repeatedly that Lucas was riddled with confusion over whether he could forgive me or not. But there was something that hit me in a heartbreaking and deafening way when I heard it from Lucas. My head lowered to hide the hurt in my eyes. But in hindsight, that hurt probably blended in with all the other hurt I had swimming in my eyes right now.

"So that's it you're just never going to forgive me?" I asked, more angry at myself than at Lucas, but angry nonetheless.

"No Maya that's not what I'm saying!" Lucas bellowed.

"Then what the hell are you saying Lucas?" I questioned. This couldn't be over, I couldn't let it be over. I told myself I would fight for him and I meant it.

"This isn't easy Maya!" Like I didn't know that. "I love you so much. But nothing has ever hurt me like what you did" His eyes became watery and I could tell he was trying to stay strong. If he needed to break down, then I wanted him to do that, but I didn't bring it up in fear of shutting him down.

"I know what I did was horrible. And it's selfish to be sitting here asking you to forgive me for kissing someone else but-" I was suddenly cut off by Lucas's voice.

"That's not why I'm angry," his head shook and I stared in confusion. "Well I mean of course I hate that you did that but it's why you did it. Somewhere along the line you got it in your head that I'm the kind of guy who would cheat on you. And that is the furthest thing from who I am and you should know that Maya. That is what hurts me," Lucas said, breaking my heart. I had basically thought of him as some jerk guy who would jump at the chance to be with any pretty girl that came his way. He was right, that was the furthest thing from who he was. In all the years that we dated, I never got jealous, not truly. And that's because I knew Lucas would never do something like what Taylor made me think he did, but for some reason I believed her. My stupid insecurities got in the way of the best thing I've ever had. "Why would you believe something like that?" His voice was small and hurt. It was like he was the one who got hit by the car instead of me.

"Because even after all this time, I still don't believe I'm good enough for you," I shrugged. Lucas had heard it all before, so this wasn't really a surprise to him. But the way it escalated this time was different.

"I know you think that way. It's stupid because you are more than good enough for me alright, but I know you have that in the back of your head. Maybe I wasn't very sensitive to that," he spoke to my surprise.

"Lucas-" I began but was cut off by Lucas himself.

"And I'm not sweeping anything under the rug Maya," he insisted, using the same words I used. "I'm not denying that you have a lot of blame in this, but I'm definitely not in the clear! I didn't think it mattered that Taylor was flirting with me all the time if I wasn't reciprocating to it. But it did matter. It mattered that I let her keep doing it. And it mattered that it hurt you knowing that she was doing it." I just sat on the bed, staring at him. The thought of blaming him for anything that had happened was still a little crazy to me, but he seemed to feel strongly about it. Part of me thought he was just saying these things to make me feel better, especially right now when I was already physically injured. Lucas walked a few steps forward slowly before sitting his body down next to me. "It takes two people for a relationship to work Maya. And both of us have been doing a hell of a good job of doing our fair share for the past 4 years. So maybe it's not the end of the world that we screwed up," he finished. He took his eyes off of me and stared straight ahead, twirling his fingers around in his lap.

"Then why does it feel like the end of the world?" I asked, somber, turning my head to look straight forward as he was doing. Lucas didn't turn to look at me when he answered.

"Maybe because we both screwed up at same time. It's just overwhelming," he replied back to me. I couldn't take it. We were both hurting so much and it didn't matter who was to blame, I just didn't want either of us to hurt anymore.

"I'm so sorry Lucas. I know saying it 50 times won't make it better but… but it's just really important to me that you know how sorry I am," I poured my heart out. The blonde next to me turned his head to catch my eye. A moment went by before he reached his arms out to wrap them around me, lightly, as not to hurt me too much. Stunned, it took me a moment to will my limbs into hugging him back, but when I did, it was like a warm feeling running through my body. This was my place: in Lucas's arms. I didn't want him to ever let go and for a while, it seemed like he wouldn't. When he did pull away, he stayed close. His strong hand started to stroke my hair like it had done so many times in the past and he stared into my still soaked eyes.

"Listen to me. I promise we will talk about this later. Really talk. But right now I need you to be ok. I know you're in pain and you need to rest alright?" he pleaded. Concerned and protective Lucas was such a familiar sight that I couldn't help but put a small grin on my face. I nodded, knowing I was exhausted and drained. I wanted to talk to Lucas more than anything, but my body was begging me to rest. Pain coursed through my body at different levels. Heavy pain in my abdomen and head, but a lighter and much more bearable pain in my limbs. "I'll stay for a while. I'm assuming Riley will be here first thing in the morning," he said, both of us chuckling knowing Riley was probably pacing across the floor right now debating whether or not to come over right now, even though it was past midnight. "But do you need anything?" I needed a lot of things, pain pills for one but I couldn't have those.

"Could you just lay down with me?" I asked in a low near whisper. Lucas paused, not knowing how to answer. I wanted to take it back, tell him he didn't have to. But just as I was about to shake my head and insist he go back to the living room, he nodded. My wide-eyes stared him down as he took his shoes off and helped me to lay down. He crawled under the covers to join me, wrapping his arms carefully around my hurt body. My head fit into the crook of his neck and I closed my eyes, hoping my pain would diminish soon.

Neither of us said anything. We just laid there, Lucas's fingers lightly running up and down my arm to sooth me to sleep. Soon, the comfort of his body and feeling of his breathing underneath me put me to sleep as I slipped into a calming darkness.

 **A/N: There's still more to Lucas and Maya's talk that will come up soon. The next chapter is the return of Riley though! And it's a bit of a Rilaya chapter. There's only a few more chapters left in the story (21 chapters total) so we're getting to the end guys!**

 **Road trip story only has one more chapter to write and then it's done! I will start writing my next story after and I think I'm going to do the one-shot compilation story… so look out for that!**

 **Thank you guys so much for reading! More reviews is a faster upload for the next chapter! Love you beauties!**


	17. Riley To the Rescue

**A/N: So I was wrong when I said this was a Rilaya chapter…. It's actually Riley/Lucas! I've never done a Riley and Lucas chapter but I like how this turned out. Hope you guys enjoy!**

 **I don't own GMW, just the plot of this story.**

Chapter 17: "Riley To The Rescue"

 **Lucas POV**

I kept my eyes closed even after I woke up. I could feel Maya's body cradled in my arms, her form rising up and down slowly as she breathed. I didn't want to open my eyes and look down at her and see her hurt, injured state. I just wanted to lay there and feel her, pretend like everything was normal. So for a while after waking up I kept my eyes closed.

The warmth of the sun soon crept into Maya's room and covered my skin. I could feel the light through my closed eyelids. My arms wrapped around Maya just a little tighter as she curled into my chest. She didn't stir, but rather just kept breathing steadily. Despite all the commotion that occurred the night before, I felt rested. More rested than I had felt in a long time to be honest. I guess I did always sleep best when Maya was in my arms.

Reluctantly, I slowly peeled my eyes open, fluttering them to adjust to the light that filled the room. I looked down at the mess of blonde hair that was held into my chest. I could just barely spot the large, rough cut that laid on her forehead under her hair. Carefully lifted my arm up I pushed a strand of hair behind her ear, my fingers barely grazing against her skin. The thoughts of last night ran through my head. Every emotion I felt came flooding back and it took all the strength I had in me not to break into a sob thinking about all she went through. I didn't want her to wake up. She needed to sleep, she deserved to sleep. I unwrapped my arms carefully and slowly from around her. She turned a little bit as I slipped out of the bed and to my feet. A low grumble made its way out of her mouth and I froze. Soon she was still again. I pulled the cover over her to make sure she was warm and walked out of the room, closing the door softly behind me.

A million thoughts raced through my head and I didn't know which one to focus on first. I stood in the kitchen, looking through the refrigerator. Maya would need to eat something when she woke up considering she hadn't eaten since before the car accident yesterday. I thought about going to the store to get her something, not seeing anything she would enjoy that was light enough for her to eat right now. But I quickly came to my senses knowing that I wouldn't want her to be alone when she woke up. Rummaging through the cabinets I found a box of broth. I smiled. I bought Maya a dozen of these back when she had a stomach flu and could only keep broth down.

I wanted to remember good memories with Maya, not horrible ones like last night's events. That fear I held inside of me was like a plague. It was as if I was holding my breath all night long, waiting to exhale until I knew she was completely safe and alright. Thinking of it now, I don't think I had really exhaled until the moment I crawled into bed with her. I leaned back against the kitchen counter, my face in my hands. I don't really know when tears started coming out of my eyes, but they were. I hadn't truly cried yet. I stopped myself from letting out both fear-driven and relief-driven sobs all night, trying to be strong for Maya. I could tell she was trying to be strong. That killed me, her thinking she had to be strong for me or around me.

Just as I was about to go to the one place I really wanted to be right now, back into bed with that beautiful girl, there was rapid knocking at the door. My heart skipped a beat from the sudden sound and I rushed to the door. I flung it open only to see a worried Riley nearly run me over walking fast-pace into the apartment.

"God Riley! What-" I demanded as I shut the door quietly. The brunette flung around her face me, her face consumed with fear and anxiety.

"Where is she?" Her voice was hectic, and to be honest kind of loud. I motioned with my hands to keep her voice down, walking up to her.

"She's sleeping. Now could you please keep it down I would like her to continue sleeping," I begged. My hand went up to Riley's arm, leading her over to the couch. We both took a seat before Riley took several deep breaths. I could instantly tell she had not yet exhaled from the breath she was holding in. Just like me, she was holding her breath until the moment she saw Maya with her own eyes and could hold her and know she was ok.

"How is she?"

"She's…. alright I guess. Considering," I said honestly. Inside, I fought the decision of whether or not to tell Riley about the overdose. Maya was ok and I knew Riley would freak out. But Maya would no doubt tell her, and I would much rather have Riley freak out on me rather than Maya, who was in no state to have a Riley freak-out on her hands. I could see Riley fidgeting nervously, looking back at the hallway every so often to look down at the door to Maya's room. "She had a little…incident last night," I started. I paused, trying to read Riley's reaction. Her eyes widened to the size of the moon.

"What kind of incident?" I didn't speak at first, trying to find the right words. This unfortunately only freaked Riley out more. "Lucas! What happened! Is she ok?" I shushed her before my words found their way out again.

"Look Riley I'm serious she needs to sleep. If I tell you what happened you can't react loudly. Promise?" My eyes looked into hers, letting her know I was being as serious as I can be. She nodded quickly. "She took a few too many of her pain meds. And she had a little bit of an overdose-" I stopped talking. All it took was the word 'overdose' to cause Riley to jump up from her seat. She looked like she wanted to scream or run out of the room. I let her pace the floor, muttering to herself things that were inaudible to me. "Riley please sit down. She's fine now."

"An overdose Lucas! People die from that!" she voiced loudly. For a third time, I shushed her and motioned for her to come back to the couch. She chose to stay standing, which I honestly didn't care if she did or not, as long as she stayed quiet.

"Riley I promise she's ok," I tried convincing her.

"Well did she go to the hospital?" Riley asked, concern still running through her voice. I shook my head to answer her question.

"She didn't need to. I got most of it out," I answered. She cocked her head in confusion over my statement. "I made her throw it up before the ambulance got here." Riley stared at me in awe. Finally she sat back down and seemed to be calm. I looked back into the hall down to Maya's bedroom to see the door still closed and quiet. I breathed a sigh of relief that Riley's concerned antics didn't seem to wake Maya.

"Are you ok?" she asked suddenly. It seemed like an odd question. Why ask me if I was ok when I wasn't the one who was injured in bed?

"Why would you ask me that?"

"Because I nearly had a heart attack just hearing about all of this happening to her, you had to be here and see it. You had to see her get hurt and cry and be in pain. I know you two aren't together right now, but I know you care about her as much as you always have. So are you ok?" I looked down at my nervous hands twirling around each other in my lap. I hadn't really thought about me, not since I first heard about Maya's accident. Every inch of my brain was occupied with thoughts of her; if she was ok and how she was feeling. There wasn't any room to think about myself. There wasn't any room to think about anything else really.

"I don't know," I answered honestly. Seeing Maya go through all this pain made me want to do nothing but be by her side. But she was right when she said we had a lot to get through. This didn't erase what had happened between us. "I love her so much Riley," I said as a sigh escaped me.

"Then just be her! I don't get why you two aren't together," she said with a sigh of her own.

"Why does everyone seem to think it's that simple?" My confusion filled my body. Everyone kept saying Maya and I could or should or would get over everything that happened. "We hurt each other Riley and we have too much stuff to get through…"

"Well you're never going to get through it if you keep avoiding each other," she remarked. Oddly enough, she made a point. The space we put between each other for the past couple months only seemed to be making it worse. Our talk the night before may have been badly timed, but I think it needed to happen. "If you love her as much as you say you do, which I know you love her that much and probably more, than you would want to be with her more than anything. And you wouldn't let anything get in the way, especially some stupid mistake she made when she was drunk and sad."

"She's always going to have this insecurity about herself. She's always going to have this stupid thought that she's not good enough for me and that ridiculous idea that one day I'm going to think that too. So what if she lets that insecurity get in the way again?" Maybe that's one thing I was afraid of. That thought that Maya walked around with that I deserved more than she could give me. I told her every time that that was the most absurd concept I ever heard, but she had let it take over her when Taylor got into her head. What if it happened again?

"It's not going to happen again Lucas. I know that and you know that." How was Riley so sure?

"How do you know that?"

"Because she loves you. And she hates herself for hurting you," Riley nearly whispered. Her low voice was still stern, speaking words we both knew were true. I could see the hate Maya carried for herself when she talked the night before. I didn't want her to hate herself. How could anybody hate Maya Hart? My mind was suddenly brought back to a question I had been holding in. I turned to Riley, confused.

"Can I ask you something?" Riley nodded, seeing the determined look in my eyes. "When Maya was in the hospital, why did you call me instead of her?" Riley chuckled, turning her head towards the hallway.

"She didn't even want me to call you," she answered without looking back at me.

"Why?"

"I don't know," she said, with a smirk.

"Then why did you call me?" There had to be a reason why Riley wouldn't call one of her own parents. They love Maya like she was their own daughter. Or she could have called Zay directly. She knows how close Maya and Zay are. It wasn't that I didn't appreciate the call, but it just seems like with Maya and me not talking, it was a strange choice on Riley's part. Riley smiled a genuine smile in my direction.

"Because I figured no one could take better care of Maya than you. You've always been protective of her, even before you two started dating. Even when you and me were dating. And yeah that's just you, Lucas. That's how you are, you're protective of everybody but there's something about Maya. It's like…I don't know it's like you would go to the end of the earth for her," she said. Something about Maya always had me hung up. I could never put my finger on it exactly, what it was about her that made me feel like I could fight a war in her honor, but it was there. I guess Riley did have the right idea about calling me. Although I didn't answer my phone when she called, I couldn't have gotten here faster after actually hearing what had happened. "And you would still go to the end of the earth for her, right," she said, putting emphasis on the word 'still.' Even though the sentence itself was a question, she said it as if it was a statement, like she was telling me. Or reminding me. Thinking a mile a minute, I had one more question for Riley.

"Riley what if every bad thing that happens in a relationship is just a test? Like you're supposed to use that experience to decide if you still want to fight for that person?" I asked. Riley stared at me with a smirk before answering.

"Do you want to fight for her?" Riley asked the one question I couldn't help but think about lately. My eyesight went back down to my hands. Nervously, they fidgeted in my lap. I could feel Riley's eyes burning a hole in the side of my face waiting for my answer.

Before I could answer, soft footsteps could be heard coming down the hall. Both mine and Riley's head snapped around to see Maya walking into the living room. Silence filled the room as Maya's eyes locked onto mine. Her eyes were half closed, probably still a little sleepy, but they had changed from the bright red color they had been the past couple times I've seen her to a light shade of pink. Her wild golden waves hung loose over her shoulders and her arms were crossed in front of her. Keeping her eyes on me, her hand reached down and started lightly rubbing her stomach. I knew she couldn't have her pain medication anymore and the paramedics told me her ribs would be in some pain for a while. I wanted to hold her until all the pain went away. Riley bolted up from the couch and nearly ran full speed toward Maya. I couldn't speak quick enough to alert Riley that Maya was sore and fragile. The excited brunette crashed into Maya, enveloping her in a tight hug. Maya's face twisted in pain and winced, a loud painful moan coming out.

"Careful Riley!" I yelled, getting up quick from my spot on the couch. Riley pulled away quick, with the face of a child who just got in trouble. Maya held her stomach and tried to ease the pain with deep breathes. I arrived at her side, laying a hand carefully on her back to offer support. Riley looked as if she was about to cry. Maya must have noticed that too, because she quickly offered up calming words.

"It's ok Riles. I know you're just excited…but I'm a little sore," Maya whispered, obviously in more pain than just being 'a little sore.'

"I'm so sorry Maya!" Maya laid a hand on her best friend's shoulder and pulled her in for a much smaller hug. Riley seemed nervous to wrap her arms around the small blonde, but soon did, a relieved smile on her face. I didn't even notice my hand was still placed on the small of Maya's back until she pulled away from her hug with Riley and looked down at my hand behind her. I removed it slowly, not wanting to or even knowing if she wanted me to.

"How do you feel?" I asked her. She looked up at me and gave me a comforting glance.

"I'm ok." She was trying to be brave. I wanted to yell at her to be honest. If she was in pain, I wanted her to tell me so I could try my best to help her. But I kept my cool, instead giving her an expression of disbelief. "I'm fine Lucas, seriously," she clearly lied.

"What's wrong Peaches?" Riley spoke up, not exactly clear on what kind of injuries Maya had obtained.

"It's just a couple of broken ribs," Maya replied, all too casually. Riley's mouth fell open at the revelation about her best friend. I noticed Maya try to smile and then quickly replace the smile with an uncomfortable look of pain once Riley looked away. She probably didn't notice I hadn't taken my eyes off her, but I hadn't. I reacted to her pained look the only way I knew how to in the moment.

"Do you want to take some ibuprofen? I saw some in the bathroom," I asked her.

"Ibuprofen? Seriously? She has broken ribs Lucas," Riley commented. My eyes still hadn't left Maya though, eyeing her as she ran her hand lightly over her stomach to sooth her aching ribs. She gave a small scoff in Riley's direction.

"She can't have any of the pain medication her doctor gave her," I explained. "Because of the… you know," I tried to say. Maya's head shot up at me with her mouth open wide.

"You told her?" I didn't know if she wanted to tell Riley herself or, like me, didn't want to tell Riley at all knowing she would have a panic attack.

"Someone had to tell her Maya," I remarked.

"Maya why would you do something like that?" Riley commented. At this point, she sounded like she was going to cry. I didn't want her to cry because I knew it would upset Maya, and right now nothing could upset Maya. Maya needed to be calm.

"So you told her I had an overdose but didn't tell her that it was an accident?" She ignored Riley and chose to speak directly to me.

"I'm sorry." That was all I could get out. Maya turned to Riley and grabbed her hand.

"I'm fine honey I promise," Maya begged Riley to understand and believe her. I didn't completely believe her myself. She needed to take some pain pills, eat something, and then go right back to laying down.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again!" Riley scolded. Maya chuckled and I couldn't help but smile seeing her have some type of smile on her face. The past 24 hours have been such hell that it was nice to see her even remotely happy.

"Maya I think you should eat something," I interrupted, bringing the subject back to taking care of Maya. "There is some broth up in the cabinet and some noodles. Do you think you could handle that right now?" Maya nodded. Riley happily went off to the kitchen to prepare Maya's meal, speaking about how Maya hasn't eaten and how she was going to be the best nurse. Me and Maya weren't listening though, instead we stood in the living room, looking at each other. Silence filled the room until finally Maya broke it.

"Thank you for taking care of me," she nearly whispered.

"You don't have to thank me. You know I'm always going to take care of you," I admitted. It was an honest statement. Riley's comment from earlier came to my mind. She said I would still go to the end of the earth for Maya, and I would. Any day of the week. Those blue eyes of hers looked at me and I had to fight the urge that filled my body to hug her and kiss her and hold her. I thought about telling her. The words were about to leave my mouth when she spoke instead.

"I think Riley can handle me from here Ranger Rick." I should fight for her. I should stand here and kiss her and tell her I'm overstaying my welcome and staying with her. But instead I nodded. Maya's eyes tore away from mine. Her whole body turned away and without looking back, she made her way to the bathroom. I couldn't even move until I heard the bathroom door shut. Slowly and unsteadily I walked to Maya's bedroom to get my shoes and my phone.

All I could think about as I walked out of the Hart apartment was that question from earlier. Did I want to fight for Maya? Or was this all just too hard with what had happened between us?

 **A/N: The next chapter is Rilaya! I swear this time lol**

 **Road trip story is finished! I haven't started posting it though but I'll let you know when I get that story up! Short author's note today but I love you guys so much! As always more reviews means faster update! Thanks:)**


	18. Two Times the Issues

**A/N: Rilaya chapter! Enjoy:)**

 **I don't own GMW, just the plot of this story.**

Chapter 18: "Two Times The Issues"

 **Maya POV**

I stood in the bathroom in front of the mirror. My eyes were a vast improvement from what they had been for weeks now. They weren't the puffy, tear ridden, bloodshot mess they were used to being lately. You would think they would be after the night I've had. But I think having Lucas there with me made it better. I know it was a much better sleep than any that I had gotten over the past month and a half. I was sure it had everything to do with the fact that I fell asleep in his arms, safe and comforted.

Per Lucas's suggestion, I took two ibuprofens. Not like it would help though. My ribs were on fire! I had never even imagined such pain in my life. I knew Lucas could see right through me when I told him I was fine. Riley slamming into me certainly didn't help at all. I wasn't mad at her though, she was excited to see me and glad I was ok. Luckily my headache had gone down and most of the pain was now focused on my abdomen. It was torture the day before when my entire being hurt, I didn't know where to focus.

I smiled to myself as I heard Riley singing from the kitchen. As much as I loved having my best friend here, I wish Lucas was still here. I told him he could leave reluctantly, knowing I didn't want him to be stuck here with me. I was his ex-girlfriend now and I didn't want him to feel obligated to stay. So I gave him an out and he took it. But I had Riley. I left the bathroom, carefully making my way to the kitchen to see Riley heating the broth up on the stove. A pained grunt escaped my lips as I pulled myself up onto the counter to sit. Riley spun around to look at me worried.

"Are you ok Peaches?" She was in front of me in an instant, ready to give me any kind of aid I needed. I laughed lightly, then quickly stopped when I discovered how painful that was.

"Yes Riles I'm fine," I tried to convince her. Her brow arched, clearly not fully believing me.

"Maya I'm serious. Are you ok? Like really ok?" she asked concerned. I couldn't answer, I didn't know how. I felt so bad cutting her out these past couple weeks.

"Emotionally or physically?" I asked. I held out an empty glass that sat on the counter until Riley grabbed it. She got the message and filled it with water before handing it back to me.

"Both," she answered as I let the water slide down my throat.

"Both are doing pretty shitty to be honest," I frowned.

"Why didn't you want me to call Lucas?" Riley brought up. Personally, I thought it would be pretty obvious, but I guess when I haven't talked to her in a while, she couldn't read my mind as well as normal.

"We're not together anymore Riley."

"Yeah but I would think-"

"I don't want him worried about me!" I cut her off. I don't know where it came from but I was suddenly filled with agony. I felt guilty. Guilty for worrying Lucas and somehow making him feel obligated to stay and take care of me. "After everything that's happened he shouldn't have to worry about me. And I knew if you called him he would either ignore it, which would kill me… or he would worry," I said. I didn't even know if I was making any sense. Riley looked at me like I was crazy. She poured my broth into a bowl and put it carefully in my hands. Leaning against the counter, she placed her hand on my leg in comfort.

"Maya he's going to worry about you and care about you. That's what happens when you love someone." I looked at Riley with a disbelief.

"With everything I put him through I don't deserve it! He deserves better Riles," my voice said with sorrow. As much as I wanted Lucas back, I couldn't live with myself putting him through anything else. I couldn't take advantage of his caring nature.

"Maya I hate seeing you blame yourself for everything! And I'm not saying you didn't do something horrible but why can't you see you're being harder on yourself than anyone else is being?" The question struck me. I never considered the weight I put on my own shoulders. But it also seemed to me that Riley hadn't considered the level of horrible I had reached. "Maya?" Riley noticed my dazed façade. My head jolted up to see her looking at me with worry.

"I don't want to talk about it. After a night like last night, I just want a distraction," I pleaded with my best friend. I reached out my hand, signaling for Riley to help me down from the counter. With a grunt of pain, my feet touched the cold tile floor. I took a moment to catch my breath, Riley's hands grasping my arm to help. "I'm fine," I insisted with a nod. She led me to the living room and I carefully sat myself down on the couch, settling in and preparing to be camped out there for a while. Riley nestled in next to me once she was sure I was ok and at ease.

"Would talking about me and Farkle be enough of topic jump to distract you?" Riley wondered. I soon cursed myself inside for being so selfish. I had no idea what was going with Riley and Farkle. They were two of my best friends and the time I hadn't spent shutting out Riley in fear, I spent completely talking about me and my own problems with Lucas.

"Honey I'm so sorry! I've been completely insensitive to you! Yes tell me everything about you two!" I said excitedly. My excitement soon faded as I saw Riley's face deflate. "Riles what's wrong?"

"My relationship," she said plainly, her eyesight turning down to her folded hands. Apparently I wasn't the only one having relationship issues.

"Well whatever it is I'm sure it's not as bad as what I did," I poked fun. Riley is the only person in the world I would poke fun at my situation for. Luckily, it worked and I saw her crack a smile before her hand ran through the length of her hair.

"It's just this long distance thing is so much harder than anyone thinks it will be." I could tell she was struggling more than she would let on. I placed my hand on her knee like she had done for me earlier, offering comfort the best I could. "We've barely talked in like 3 weeks." And it was that sentence that made me feel a weight drop into the pit of my already aching stomach.

"So…you haven't had me or Farkle?" I asked. Riley shook her head slowly. She felt my hand slide off her knee, but grasped it, clutching it tight.

"I don't want you blaming yourself for that too! You have been through so much and you had every right to go through a moment of needing solitude," she smiled. "Even though I really wish you would've just talked to me. You know I would never judge you like that." Riley's opinion of me always meant more to me than anyone else's. I let that get to me and that fear drove me to shut her out. If I had known she needed me, I would've never left her side.

"I'm so sorry. You needed me and I wasn't there for you," I apologized. Riley's hand, still holding mine, squeezed tighter, letting me know it was ok. "Have you tried calling Farkle?" Riley let out a scoff before speaking up.

"All the time! At first it was like every time I called him, he was busy, then when he would call me back I was busy. Then it started to be like we were both too busy to call in the first place. And now I just feel like everything is either an unanswered voicemail or radio silence," Riley sniffled, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear. She was hurting. She was hurting badly and I could see it.

"It'll all be ok Riles. You two can get through this, I promise," I said, finding myself giving the exact same advice people had given me about Lucas. Turns out it was just the easiest advice to give.

"Now you sound like me!" Riley and me both let out a laugh. The joyful sound soon turned to thoughtful silence.

"No matter what we lose or who walks out of our lives, we'll always have each other Peaches," Riley broke through the silence.

"That's more than good enough Honey," I replied, squeezing her hand right back. I gently laid out across the couch as I felt a huge yawn come over me. My head rested on Riley's lap and I could feel her underneath me shifted so she could lay her own head on the back of the couch. "I'm tired," I said in my sleepiest voice.

"Me too." Riley's hands reached over to grab the blanket that draped over the couch. She spread it out so it covered my body and if I wasn't so tired I would have insisted that she take the blanket. "Good thing I don't have anywhere else to be," Riley said in her own sleepy voice. My tired eyelids felt droopy all of a sudden. Giving them relief, I let them close, feeling like I would fall asleep instantly.

It couldn't have been long after falling asleep that the pain in my ribs woke me up. Riley's arm was draped over me, trapping me in on the couch. I looked up to see her eyes shut tight. Her still breathing told me she was fast asleep. Trying not to audibly signal my pain as I slid Riley's arm off of me, I held my breath in, not releasing it until I was standing in the hallway in front of the bathroom. A rough gasp escaped my lips as I walked in and grabbed the ibuprofen bottle from the bathroom counter.

Minutes after the two pills had gone down, minutes after I stood in stillness wishing for the pain to go away, I shuffled to my room, lifting my phone up from the nightstand. Multiple texts from Zay appeared on my screen, asking me about Lucas. I laughed to myself before throwing my phone on the bed.

I walked back out into the living room, ready to lay back down on the couch with Riley when I heard several sharp knocks. Riley woke up instantly, springing into a sit-up position.

"Are you ok?" she asked as she reacted to the sudden noise that woke her. I chuckled lightly.

"It's just the door Riley," I responded walking to the door. Lucas stood there in the doorway. I couldn't quite read the expression on his face, and I couldn't decide on an emotion to wear on my own.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

 **A/N: I know you guys hate the cliffhangers! But I love them so I always use them lol But this story only has 3 more chapters! So sad it's ending but excited for you guys to read my next story. One reviewer asked if I was going to be doing a third installment that goes after this sequel. The answer is no…. I just don't know where I would go after. I feel like this story line is done and we can move on!**

 **On the same tangent I have some story ideas that I'm very excited to write! So there will still be plenty for you guys to read:) So thank you for reading! Next chapter up soon. But please review!**


	19. Fighting for Me?

**A/N: I'M EXHAUSTED. But I wanted to get this up for you guys before I pass out in bed lol So enjoy! I think you'll all like this chapter;)**

 **I don't own GMW, just the plot of this story.**

Chapter 19: "Fighting For Me?"

 **Maya POV**

"What are you doing here?" I asked. Lucas's piercing green eyes didn't blink as they stared into my eyes.

"Fighting for you," he replied, taking my breath away. I felt my stomach tighten and I suddenly couldn't breathe, but somehow in the best possible way. I heard Riley clear her throat in the background, but I couldn't bring myself to turn away from Lucas's gaze.

"I'm going to give you two some alone time," Riley nervous voice spoke behind me. I could practically feel her smile as she spoke the words. Her soft footsteps walked off until they weren't audible anymore and I knew Lucas and I were completely alone when I heard my bedroom door close in the distance. Lucas stepped a little closer to me and I backed up, allowing him to enter my apartment. He didn't go far, just choosing to stand by the couch.

"Lucas what are you talking about?" I was confused. This whole time I knew it should be me fighting for him, not the other way around. I still couldn't quite read the expression on his face. I figured maybe he was like me right now and he couldn't even decide on what emotion he was feeling.

"Maya I have been in love with you since I was 14 years old. Sometimes I think I fell in love with you the minute I met you on the subway. And I can't even imagine not having you in my life," he wanted to keep talking, but I felt I had to say something. Tell him it's ok to just let go if that's what he wants. Tell him sometimes people love each other but they don't get to be together. So I put my hand up to motion him to stop talking.

"Lucas! You-" I started, but Lucas interrupted me right back.

"Maya please just let me say this!" he ordered. I nodded, letting him continue. He took a couple minutes before he started his speech again, but I remained silent while he paced and breathed and paced and breathed. Finally he stopped and looked at me. "You hurt me Maya. You hurt me so much," he said, but his voice wasn't angry, just emotional. I let a tear fall over my cheek from my blue eyes thinking about how much I hurt him. "But I think I've hurt you too. In a different way. Maybe in a hundred different ways in the past. But after everything I know you still love me and there's been so many moments when I don't think I deserve for you to love me. But you do. So I'm not letting this end. Because this relationship is the best thing that's ever happened to me," he finished. I didn't have words. My thoughts were jumbled and my throat felt dry. My mouth hung open in awe of what he just told me. Nothing would ever make me believe that Lucas wasn't good enough for me, I've told him that before.

"It shouldn't be this hard," I got out in a hushed tone as tears made their way down my cheeks. Lucas walked over and wiped the wetness away with his thumb.

"Love is hard. But when love someone you get through the hard stuff, because the good stuff is just too damn good to miss," he chuckled. My sniffles were all I could get out. His hands landed on my waist and my body was pulled just an inch or two closer to him. I could feel the warmth from his body radiate into my own. I closed my eyes, wanting to be enveloped in his warmth, his scent, his whole being. "Riley asked me earlier if I still wanted to fight for you," his whispered, his voice bringing me out of my peaceful moment. "I didn't know the answer at first."

"What happened?" Lucas shrugged in response.

"I left. And all I wanted to do was come back in here and be with you and hold you. Maya I'm always going to want to fight for you," he said, leaning his forehead against mine. Those were nice words. But I pushed him away, sucking back more tears that would only act as something to make him feel sorry for me.

"Lucas I can't just forget about what I did," I nearly yelled. My gut and everything inside of me wanted to run back into his arms and just be with him. But something told me we couldn't do that. It couldn't be that easy.

"No one is forgetting about what you did, Maya! But what you did, that isn't you and I know that!" I could tell we were both frustrated with the other person and with ourselves. We silently agreed to take a breather for a minute to cool down, especially me. I was really feeling the pain in my ribs, but I had to push it aside. This needed to be talked about and if I showed Lucas how much pain I was in, he would stop talking and immediately tell me to go lie down.

"It's not as easy as you're trying to make it," my gloomy voice commented.

"It's not going to be easy Maya! It hasn't been easy. You got hit by a car! But I don't care if it's hard, I just care about you." His eyes locked onto mine as he continued his steps toward me. "I honestly forgive you for what happened." And just like that the weight I've had in my chest since the night of the party lightened, my entire body loosened from how tense it was before, and my head started spinning.

"I didn't think I'd ever hear you say that," I said, as a smile creeped its way onto my face. Lucas seemed to follow my lead as a smile made its way onto his face too.

"I didn't know if I would ever really say it," he commented. His hand reached over to my arm, gliding his fingers up and down in a way that soothed me like nothing else.

"Do you really mean that? Because I don't want you saying that if you really don't mean it or just because you feel bad that I'm hurt-" Then suddenly my breath hitched as I was cut off. I wasn't cut off by his voice or his words, but I was surprised with his hands landing on my face. My heart took me back to being at that campfire with Lucas in Texas. Now, like back then, I didn't know what was going to happen. I just looked into his comforting green eyes and waited for him to speak.

"I forgive you," he said very simply as if I didn't hear him the first time. "I've thought about it a lot. I've thought about it since that party. And I mean it. I forgive you." Just when I thought he was done speaking and I was about to tell him I love him, he said something I didn't think I would hear. "And I'm sorry about Taylor and the lying and keeping things from you." I was expecting to hear it, but I also didn't need to hear it. I nodded in acceptance of his apology.

"You really don't need to be sorry for that," I promised. His hands still sat placed on my face, cupping my cheeks with his strong hands. I didn't want him to let go.

"Yeah I do. Because that's my guilt in all of this. I hurt you and I'm sorry for that," he was genuine. He did hurt me by lying to me about Taylor and that was a definite reason I had driven myself crazy enough to believe Taylor's words when she told me about her and Lucas.

"I'll forgive you on one condition," I began. Lucas eyed me intently, waiting for my condition. I could already tell by his face that he would say yes to whatever it was that came out of my mouth. "No more lies." It wasn't that hard of a promise. We made one like it before, a long time ago. We said we would never lie to each other and up until now we had made good on that promise. But maybe we just needed a little reminder promise.

"Easiest promise I will ever make," Lucas smiled.

"I'm serious Lucas. Ok no more lying! We tell each other everything, even if we think it'll hurt the other person," I said in a voice alerting Lucas I was being more serious than ever. I think this might have been one of the most important things to me in our relationship at this point: honesty. Lucas's thumb stroked my cheek softly.

"I promise." His forehead quickly touched mine and my eyes closed, feeling his presence. "Can I have my girlfriend back now?" he joked. I let out a laugh and wrapped my arms around his waist, pulling into him close.

"Yes please," I smiled back. Everything seemed to start spinning as he pulled my lips into his. I haven't kissed him in so long. It felt wrong to not kiss him for that long, but this kiss made up for all of it. I could feel his hands tangle inside my hair as the kiss deepened. I didn't ever want to pull away. When he finally pulled away, I wanted to pull him right back in. But then I heard him speak.

"I love you," he whispered with his lips still grazing against mine. Yeah, I would pull away to hear that.

"I love you too. So much," I added.

"Aww," came a voice from the hallway. Our lips pulled apart to see Riley crouching down on the floor in the entrance of the hallway, staring in our direction with oversized heart-eyes. I laid my head down on Lucas's chest and couldn't help but laugh at my best friend. "Sorry!"

"It's ok Riles," I chuckled. Riley got up from her crouched position and walked toward us, a smile spread wide across her face.

"I told you it would all be ok!" Riley chimed. Lucas's arms tightened around me, like he was afraid I would walk away. But I wouldn't dream of it. I was finally exactly where I needed, and wanted, to be. I knew it wasn't completely alright, trust would have to be rebuilt, but we both wanted to get back to how we were. Except we wouldn't get back to that place, we would get to an even better one, stronger than ever. I was pulled out of my thoughts by Riley crashing into me and Lucas for a big group hug. I winced slightly, knowing Riley probably got so swept up in happy emotions that she forgot I was actually hurt.

"Ok Riles! I may have Lucas back but my ribs are still broken," I grunted, pushing free of both Riley's and Lucas's grip. Riley covered her mouth with her hand, an audible gasp being heard.

"I'm so sorry! I completely forgot! I'm just so happy for you," she apologized, confirming my previous thoughts. Lucas's hand gravitated to the small of my back.

"Come on. Back to bed," Lucas quickly commented as he led me to my bedroom.

"I'm going to stay out here ok Peaches. If you need me," Riley chirped. I watched her sit on the couch and smile a warm, loving smile at me. I nodded as I mouthed 'I love you' to the brunette. I reached behind my back to grab Lucas's hand in my own, intertwining my fingers with his.

I crawled into my bed, not wanting to waste a second that I could be spending in bed with Lucas. He was quick to follow behind me, climbing under the covers with me. His arms wrapped carefully around my tiny, aching body. His lips landed on my head, pressing a soft kiss into my hair.

"I really missed you Lucas," I spoke softly.

"Yeah well I don't plan on leaving again," Lucas said. I felt his body relax and I knew he was as tired as I was. "I promise." Not feeling like I needed to reply, I let my own body relax into his, falling asleep in this embrace. I had my boyfriend back, my favorite person in the world.

 **A/N: How did you guys like it? Is it what you were expecting? There are still 2 more chapters in this story so it's not over yet!**

 **Like I said I'm exhausted and I have work very very early in the morning….so pretty short author's note. But a couple updates:**

 ** _ONE:_** **roadtrip story is 100% finished and it will begin to be posted after this story is done posting.**

 ** _TWO:_** **I have started writing a new story that is my take on an asshole!Friar plot… but more info will come on that later.**

 ** _THREE:_** **I think I am going to start a one-shot compilation story for Lucaya. Would you guys be into that? And every week a new one-shot will be posted to it…let me know if that's something you guys would like and also help me out with one-shot prompts!**

 **Review as always. Reading the reviews is always the highlight of my day! Love you guys:)**


	20. Take It from Me

**I don't own GMW, just the plot of this story.**

 **Enjoy!**

Chapter 20: "Take It from Me"

 **Lucas POV**

-3 months later-

"Maya come on! We're supposed to be there in 20 minutes!" I yelled, pounding on the bathroom door of Maya's apartment.

"It takes like 15 minutes to get to Riley's from here Huckleberry! Will you calm down it's not like they won't wait for us," Maya shouted back. A smirk appeared on my face and I turned and made my way back to Maya's room.

It was a cool evening outside and I could feel the breeze flow into the room from the slightly open window next to Maya's bed. It had been months since the accident. Maya's ribs were healed, thankfully. I hated seeing her in so much pain, knowing I couldn't do anything about it. But I stayed by her side as much as I could with school, baseball practice starting, and my new job I started just a couple weeks after her accident. She mostly stayed at home, having to take a few weeks off work to heal and only going to classes she really couldn't miss, but her teachers mostly understood her injuries. Of course when her parents got home, they were horrified to hear what had happened, even with Maya leaving out the part about the overdose. But she was better now, no pain at all.

As a couple, we were in the process of rebuilding trust with each other. It's not that we didn't trust each other at all, but our level of trust definitely diminished a little bit after what happened. But even with that drop in trust, Maya was still one of the people I trusted most in the world. I didn't even catch myself grinning until Maya's phone broke me out of my daydreaming. I looked over at her phone as it laid on the bed, thinking it was just Riley asking where we were. Instead, I saw Lindsey, Maya's boss at the yoga studio, written on the screen. I had met Lindsey a few times before and didn't think it would be awkward to answer the phone. Maya was still in the bathroom getting ready and I didn't want her to miss a call from her boss that could be important.

"Hello?" I answered into the phone.

"Hi? Who is this?" Lindsey replied, confused as to why a man was answering a number that was supposed to be Maya's.

"Sorry Lindsey! It's Lucas!"

"Oh! Hey Lucas is Maya around? It's kind of important," she asked. I didn't know how long Maya would be, but I figured I could take a message for her.

"She stepped out but I could just tell her whatever it is?" I offered. I knew whatever it was Maya would probably tell me anyway. Lindsey began to speak, but I stopped her when I saw my golden haired girlfriend walk into her room. "Oh hold on Lindsey Maya just walked in." I got up and handed the phone to Maya, who was running her fingers through her wavy hair as she tried to decide which shoes to put on. "It's your boss babe," I said.

She took the phone from my hand, smiling before cheerfully answering her boss. "Hey Lindsey what's up?" Her face became very animated as she went through her conversation. I stood behind her, wrapping my arms around her waist. I pressed small kisses into her neck and on the corner of her smile as she tried not to giggle into the phone. Suddenly she burst out of my arms with an ecstatic look on her face.

"What?" I asked, wanting to be in on her excitement. Her smile practically grew ten sizes as I could tell Lindsey was still talking on the other end of the phone.

"Thank you so much Lindsey!" Maya yelled, ignoring me despite staring right at me.

"Babe what?" I continued.

"Ok I'll see you at work tomorrow afternoon! Ok bye!" Maya finally hung up the phone. I've never seen her so excited in my whole time of knowing her, with her bouncing up and down, thrilled about whatever it was Lindsey had told her. I placed my hands on her shoulders, steadying her.

"Maya what are you so excited about?" I asked, determined to be able to be excited with her.

"Lucas they picked me!" Yeah, that wasn't vague at all. Maya must have noticed the confused look on my face as I was visually unsatisfied with that answer. "The summer yoga retreat for the studio! They picked me to go!" she chirped eagerly in my ear. My face, stunned at first, quickly took on a look that matched Maya's excitement level. Before I could shout out congrats for my girlfriend, her small arms were wrapped around my shoulders in a hug. I reciprocated quickly, lifting her feet off the ground.

"Babe that's amazing!" my voice rang over her elated cheers. As soon as her feet touched the ground, my lips were pressed to hers. I could feel her smile into the kiss and I couldn't help but think about how much she deserved this, how hard she worked for this.

"I can't believe they picked me," Maya revealed, playfully slapping light hits on my chest. I laughed, pushing multiple strands of hair out of her face that arrived there during her cheering.

"I can. How could they not pick you? You're amazing," I said honestly. Maya's face twisted into a playful smirk.

"Ok but you always say that. And you kind of have to say it, you're my boyfriend," she laughed.

"Yeah but that doesn't make it any less true." I planted a quick kiss on her nose. She pointed her adorable scrunched-up face right at me, which made me release my own laugh. "I'm really proud of you Shortstack."

"Really?"

"Of course! Babe I know how hard you're working and I'm happy it's all paying off for you." It always broke my heart to know that Maya sometimes thought she didn't deserve the good things she got or that she believed she wouldn't get one of those happy endings Riley was always talking about. But she did deserve it. I saw her work so hard all the time. Sometimes I think she just needs a reminder of how incredible she is; but I was always happy to be the guy to give her that reminder. Maya leaned up to press a kiss to my lips before turning back to her closet.

"Ok hurry up and get ready Sundance we have to go!" she suddenly rushed me.

"Wait now you're hurrying me? I thought we had tons of time?" I teased, sliding my own shoes onto my feet as Maya laced up her boots.

"Yeah well now I can't wait to tell everyone the exciting news! Now come on!" I let out a laugh, barely being able to put my jacket on as Maya started pulling me out the door.

Maya was an enthusiastic ball of joy all the way to Riley's. I teased her about being surprised she didn't make an announcement on the subway about her good plans. I practically couldn't even catch up to her as she ran up the front steps of Riley's building. Riley opened her front door with a smile and I could see behind her that Maya and I were the last ones to get there.

"Hi guys!" Riley beamed, gripping Maya in a tight hug. I stepped into the apartment, closing the door behind me. I spotted Farkle walk over from the couch and we wrapped ourselves in a short lived but meaningful hug. He had been in town for a few days but I hadn't gotten a chance to see him yet. I didn't know much about him and Riley's problems, just what Maya had told me, but from what I heard, they were working it all out. The four of us switched hug partners before we were joined by Zay, who hugged both of us before returning to this couch spot.

"About time you guys get here!" Zay commented. I smirked, stripping off my jacket and placing it on the chair. I glanced over at Maya only to see her positioning herself in front of the group that was now seated on the couch. She looked over at me and I immediately knew she was about to spread the good news. I'll admit it though, I liked being the only one who knew her good news. It was like I was the only one who truly got the little gleam she had in her eye right now.

"Ok so I actually have some good news," she began.

"Really great news!" I added in. 'Good' didn't seem to be nearly good enough for what she was about to tell them. Maya smiled over at me, silently thanking me for the addition.

"I have some really great news," she corrected before continuing. "Do you guys remember months ago when I told you about that yoga retreat my studio does in the summer?" Everyone added in their nods, maybe not even remembering but just wanting to hear the 'really great news' Maya had promised. "My boss called me earlier today and she told me they finally decided what instructors they were bringing." I could tell everyone pretty much figured out the rest by now, but wanted to hear from Maya's own mouth.

"Spit it out blondie!" Zay yelped excited.

"They picked me!" Maya practically burst at her own seams; and so did everyone else. Before I could even blink, Zay, Riley, and Farkle were all out of their seats, attacking Maya with hugs. Congratulations were being shouted over each other and I couldn't understand any other words than that. But I looked at the messy scene in front of me and couldn't do anything but grin. Maya was surrounded by her closest friends, all of whom were so proud of her. I caught her eye and that little gleam in it was looking directly at me.

"Maya this is so exciting! Oh my gosh I'm going to miss you so much!" Riley cried. Maya giggled. Honestly I hadn't even thought about how much I would miss her while she was gone. It wouldn't be for long and we've been apart before while I've taken trips with my family back home to Texas but it would still suck to not have her here with me.

"Honey it's only for 8 days," Maya laughed, stroking Riley hair.

"But I barely get to see you as it is now and summer was supposed to be our time to spend together!" Riley ranted. Maya's eyes widened to see how worked up Riley was getting. I wouldn't say it out loud, but honestly Riley was going to have to get in line. Summer was my time with Maya, even though I feel like I take all of her time now.

"Riley! It's ok it's 8 days. Consider it quality Farkle time. I mean if you've planned your whole summer around me, Farkle doesn't sound like he's going to get much time with you," Maya joked. Riley seemed to calm down at the statement. She calmed down even more when Farkle came up behind her and put her his arms around her waist lightly. She inhaled a deep breath and I took my opportunity to stand up with everyone else and put my arm around Maya.

"You're right. I'm being crazy," Riley laughed. "I'm really proud of you Peaches." She wrapped her arms around my little blonde, leaving me and Farkle to give each other a look. We knew we would sometimes come second to either 'Honey' or 'Peaches.' But we wouldn't have it any other way.

"We're all proud of you Hart," Zay chimed in. I pulled my girlfriend over, wrapped my arms around her, and pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

"This is officially a night of celebration!" Farkle rang out. "Maya you get to pick the movie! And we have food but we can order anything else if you want," Farkle rushed. He walked over to the table, accompanied by Riley, where a huge variety of food was spread out. I couldn't imagine anything Maya wanting not being there already. Expecting to see her wheels turning, I turned to Maya. I instead saw a content grin spread across her face.

"No. I don't need anything else. I'm just really happy we're all together again," she said. Equally content smiles appeared on everyone's faces. Maya made her way over to the TV to rummage through the drawer of DVDs. She settled on 'The Fast and The Furious' and placed it into the DVD player. I made myself comfortable on the couch and she quickly found her way by my side. She nestled into the corner of the sofa and I threw my arm around her.

Two hours later, the credits started rolling. Zay quickly moved off the couch to put in the next movie, but I stayed put. Maya laid comfortably, fitted into my side, my arm wrapped around her. My fingers twirled around inside strands of her long hair and hers fiddled with a particular button on my shirt. I was perfect where I was. Riley and Farkle seemed to be in the same position, Riley's head laying in the crook of Farkle's neck. I didn't think any of the four of us would move until I heard Riley whisper loudly to her boyfriend.

"Can you get me a root beer? They're in the fridge," she pleaded. Farkle didn't protest for a second. He just pressed a kiss to her forehead and tried to get up slowly, letting his bones ease into moving after sitting still for the past two hours.

"Where you going?" Zay asked, halting himself from pressing the play button to start the next movie.

"Riley wants a root beer. And I want one too," Farkle answered from over his shoulder. Zay bounced up at record speed.

"That sounds awesome actually!" he said, following Farkle into the kitchen. I glanced down at Maya after feeling her head tilt up. She was already looking up at me, a grin on her face. I smirked back and eased myself up as well.

"I'll be right back," I said, making my way to the kitchen. As soon as I got to the fridge, I heard the boys' whispered conversation.

"So? How are you and Riley?" Zay asked. Without thinking, I put in my two cents as well.

"Yeah you two seem fine. What's going on?" I inserted. Farkle looked surprised between Zay and me. I shrugged lightly. He had to know Riley would tell Maya, but maybe he didn't think Maya would tell me. "Maya tells me things." He thought it obvious, but then both of our eyes landed on Zay.

"The blonde beauty talks," he smirked. Even I didn't think Maya would tell Zay. "But I probably know the least out of everyone so talk!" he directed at Farkle. One deep breath from the genius later, he ran his hand through his hair.

"We were going through a little bit of a rough patch," he said. I huffed, knowing a thing or two about rough patches. "Long distance is the real deal guys. I mean do you think it's hard to make time with Maya? Or Josie?" he asked both of us. Zay and I engaged in a bit of serious eye contact before a nod came from both of us.

"I feel like there's never enough time," Zay let out.

"Even when we do finally get to see each other, most of the time it's not even a real date. It's studying or let me walk you to class or to work," I said, gazing over at my girlfriend, who was having her own conversation with Riley on the couch.

"Ok now just imagine not even being in the same state as them. I can't walk Riley to class or pick her up after. Study sessions are basically pointless. It's not like I can hold up her flashcards and quiz her. And when we do finally get on the phone with each other, we're too exhausted to really talk to each other." I could tell Farkle frustrated. If I was a whole state away from Maya…words couldn't even describe how lost I would feel. I brought my hand up to Farkle's shoulder.

"Look Farks, you love Riley right?" I asked, although already knowing the answer. He glanced over at her then quickly nodded. "Then you focus on that. Take it from someone who had to make a hard choice of whether or not a relationship is worth it. It's hard and me and Maya are still working through everything. But as hard as it is, I wouldn't trade it for anything." Farkle's eyesight was still on his girlfriend. I only knew he had heard what I said when he started nodding.

"How did you two get through that?" Farkle asked out of nowhere, his glance falling back on me.

"Because Maya's worth it." I was able to answer without even thinking. "She means more to me than anything. So whatever I have to do to be with her, I'll do it. Even if that means forgiving her for what she did," I explained. My voice was honest as I spoke. I had thought about this so much and it remained a topic in my relationship with Maya. We were moving past it. Any hurt either of us had experienced was becoming a part of the past, one day at a time.

"And you did forgive her?" Zay butted in. He could compete with me for a 'most protective over Maya' award. He looked out for her during the break-up, after the accident, even after we got back together. He was always so adamant about making sure I had really forgiven Maya and that I wasn't just saying the words. I smiled at my best friend. He was trying to look out for both me and Maya; I knew that.

"Yeah. I have honestly forgiven her," I said. Zay smiled back; maybe he was really convinced that I was honest with saying that. I turned to look back at Farkle. "And I know our situation is way different than yours but-"

"No!" Farkle interrupted, "no, you had to get through something really hard. And so do me and Riley. And we will get through it. It's just going to suck for a while," he mourned. Zay's hand pressed onto Farkle's shoulder.

"You have summer to look forward to! And college does end you know," Zay tried to comfort him. Truthfully, I don't think anything could truly make Farkle feel better about his long distance situation from Riley. I don't think anything would be able to cheer me up if it was me instead. But we had to try. I could tell by how his gaze stuck on Riley how much he loved her. "And you're here right now aren't you?" Zay added in. Farkle chuckled, reaching back to the fridge to grab 5 root beers, anxious to get back to Riley.

"Alright different subject; a happier subject," Farkle turned to me while he poured a root beer from its can into a glass. "It's almost you and Maya's 4 year anniversary!" It was true. Just about a month away from celebrating 4 years with the girl of my dreams.

"Oh yeah! What are you two doing?" Zay asked, returning to his hush tone from the beginning of our conversation.

"Let's just say I'm hoping we can take a big step in our relationship," I teased, pouring Maya's soda into a glass. Both boys looked at me, expecting to hear more. I didn't know if I wanted to tell them and risk it getting back to Maya. It was something I put a lot of thought into but I was sure I wanted to do it. But it was a big step. She needed to hear it from me that it was something I wanted to do; but nevertheless, something that if she wasn't ready for, it was ok.

"Come on freak face tell us!" Farkle insisted. Thankfully, Maya hadn't even so much as glanced up in our direction after Farkle's louder than necessary outburst. He offered up a whispered apology, but I just smiled.

"Alright I'll tell you, but you cannot let it get back to Maya." That was my only condition. I looked straight at Farkle for my next words. "And that includes not telling Riley. Because you know if you tell Riley she will for damn sure tell Maya." Farkle just laughed, knowing I was completely right.

"I won't tell Riley alright," he promised. As if we read each other's minds, we both looked over to Zay.

"I'm not going to tell her!" he defended himself. Something in my gut told me to believe him. He wouldn't want to ruin the surprise for Maya, especially if it was something good. I braced myself to tell them, slightly fearing their reactions.

"Ok well we've been dating for 4 years now. And we're adults and we both have jobs. And, I mean, she spends more time at my dorm than she does at her own house. I think we-" I was cut off by Zay, who had quickly caught on to where my rambling was going.

"Are you serious?" he asked. I couldn't tell what kind of tone he had, until I saw a smile creep slowly onto his face.

"I think we're ready to move in together," I finished with a satisfied smile. Elated, Zay and Farkle tried to contain themselves from making a scene in the kitchen when the girls were in view. It was good to see them so congratulatory. The subject of moving in with Maya was something I was thinking about since probably last year during our senior year. But I didn't want to overwhelm Maya, since she was already so stressed about started college. But it was on my mind every day; every time I spent hours at her apartment and every time she spent the night at my dorm I thought about it. Admittedly, our recent fight and break up did put a damper on the daydream. A pause was put on the plan, but the second I had her back in my arms, the thought reentered my head. And it only got stronger while I spent countless hours at Maya's apartment when she was hurt until I was positive it was what I wanted. I looked over at Maya and reiterated it to myself; I wanted to come home every night to that smiling face.

 **Maya POV**

Lucas's pressure lifted up from underneath me. "I'll be right back," I heard him say with a smirk. I watched his figure walk off to the kitchen and begin whispering to the boys. As soon as it looked like he was in his own conversation, I scooted across the couch closer to Riley. We hadn't gotten much of a chance to talk about her and Farkle. The two hadn't left each other's side since he got back three days ago.

"Have you gotten a chance to talk?" I asked her in a hushed tone. She didn't look up at me, but I knew she knew what I was referring to.

"We've gotten a lot of chances but we haven't taken any of them," she answered.

"Well has anything gotten any better between you two?"

"That's just it Maya! There's nothing actually wrong. We just don't have time for each other. Not when we're a whole state away," she said, her eyes filled with a sad emotion. I wanted to hug her and tell her everything would be ok. That was the Riley thing to do. I understood the concept of not enough time. Lucas and I spent almost every free moment with each other, but all those moments never really seemed to be enough. In some stupid way, I almost missed those weeks I was stuck in bed with broken ribs. There was no school or work for me and I had so many free hours to fill with Lucas time. But Riley didn't get much Farkle time and I could tell that was killing her.

"Riley just give it time! There's only a couple more months until summer," I tried to sooth her. The look on her face told me I wasn't doing the best job.

"Yeah three months of being together. Just so we can know exactly what we're missing when he goes back to school. Each year is just going to keep getting harder and harder," she cried. She was able to stop real tears from falling but sniffles still made their way out.

"Yeah but after those hard years you get to be together." I tried to keep hope. If for no one else, I tried to keep hope for Riley.

"Sometimes I wonder if it's worth it," she admitted.

"Riley what are you talking about?"

"Me and Farkle. What if being together isn't right?" A little voice in my head told me to talk her out of this crazy notion. Her and Farkle had been through too much and this distance was not even close to being reason enough to ruin it.

"Riles that's crazy! You love Farkle and he loves you. Why would being together not be right?" I asked. As wound up as I was, I was trying to keep my voice down from letting the boys hear me from the plain view of the kitchen.

"We're not even together Maya. There's a couple hundred miles between us and it's killing me," her voice said, saddened by the actualization of it all. She suddenly turned to me, seeming to have a curiosity. "Do you remember years ago when you and Josh decided to do the 'long game?'" she asked. I snickered at the thought. I hadn't thought about that in years.

"Yeah… but I think our long game is kind of pointless now. I'm with Lucas, I haven't even thought about Josh like that since… well I guess since Lucas and I actually started dating," I reminisced. That connection to Josh and I didn't seem to have a very accurate effect.

"I know it didn't work out in the end but I've been thinking about that a lot." I stared at her confused, not quite catching where she was going. "The idea of the 'long game.'"

"You want a long game with Farkle?" It seemed odd. Riley and Farkle were together now, why would they need something as foolish as a 'long game' or a 'someday?' They had right now. It didn't all connect in my head until Riley spoke more, explaining the thought behind her relationship remedy.

"It's just that maybe right now isn't the best time for us to be together. With the distance and not having time for each other, it's all too much. I love him. I know I love him. I think I've loved him for a really long time without even noticing it. But maybe this all comes down to timing. Maybe we need a someday because today is just too hard," Riley spoke. I listened. I really really did. And as much as that voice in my head told me this was a bad idea, I needed to let Riley do what was best for her.

"Riles this is-" I started, but stopped when I saw Riley throw her hand up in front of me.

"And I know what you're going to say Maya. When you love someone you deal with the hard stuff. I know love isn't supposed to be easy all the time and it's not going to be a fairytale every single day. I've grown out of that phase. But you have to understand where I'm coming from! Being with Farkle, but not being with Farkle… I don't know if I can do it anymore. It's killing me Maya," she tried to get me to understand. If she had let me speak, then she would know that I already understand. I scooted a little closer to her, closing the gap between us.

"No I wasn't going to say that. Look, Honey, I've said it before and I will say it again. You need to feel whatever it is you feel ok? And if you feel like you and Farkle need a someday, then you go do it. If that's what feels right for you and your relationship then talk to Farkle, not to me. And whatever it is you two decide to do you know I'll still be here for you. And Lucas will be here for you. And Zay. And your parents and a whole bunch of other people! Alright?" Riley let out a small laugh and I finally got the feeling I was doing my job right as a best friend. She was being cheered up. "And no matter what happens, you know I will root for you and Farkle to be together until the day I die." We both got a laugh at that one. I felt her hand reach over and grab mine, squeezing it for comfort. "You and Farkle are endgame, just like me and Lucas."

"Thanks Peaches," she said, leaning her head back on the back of the couch. My head followed, my eyes going up to see the boys in the kitchen. Both Zay and Farkle were staring at Lucas with huge smiles on their faces. I became quickly interested in what they were talking about. The thought became briefly distracted when Riley's hand shook mine. "Are you and Lucas still doing ok?"

"Yeah actually. You know I had my doubts about us being able to work through all of what happened but I think we're really coming out stronger," I spoke honestly. My thoughts went to the 4 year anniversary we would be celebrating soon. The plan had been rattling around in my head recently about getting him a trip home to Texas as an anniversary present. Selfishly, I didn't know when to book it for, since I didn't really enjoy the idea of spending anytime without him, but figured it would be a good chance to spend time with Riley or Zay or even my mom who, even though I still lived with, didn't get to spend much time with me since I started at Brown. When I thought about it now, I figured the week I would be away over the summer would be perfect! Then when we came back, we would both have a vacation to talk about. I smiled at the thought. I knew he was missing Texas since he hadn't gotten the chance to go back since about a year ago. He would love it.

I didn't even notice the boys come back over to the couch with the drinks until Lucas sat down beside me and wrapped his arm around me. I scooted over away from Riley so Farkle could sit down next to her. I glanced at Riley, who wore a nervous expression. Nevertheless, she laid her head down on her boyfriend's shoulder, probably wanting to soak up as many good moments with him as she could before their talk about a 'long game' happened.

"What were you and Riley talking about?" Lucas whispered in my ear, pulling me out of my consumed thoughts yet again.

"Girl stuff," I smirked. "What were you and the boys talking about?" I asked back. A smirk appeared on his face.

"Boy stuff." I laughed, but leaned my body into his. His arms wrapped around me, making me feel warm and safe, just like his embrace always had. I knew my someday was right here, right now.

 **A/N: Only one more chapter in this story!**

 **Also I'm working on a one-shot right now to get posted to a brand new one-shot compilation story very soon so keep an eye out for that!;)**

 **Love you guys! Happy holidays everyone:)**


	21. 5 Years Later

**A/N: This is it you guys! The last chapter! Merry Christmas to anyone to celebrates! And happy whatever today is to anyone who doesn't celebrate Christmas, whether it's another holiday or just a random Sunday! Posting this last chapter is my Christmas present to all my wonderful readers:) AND I also started that one-shot compilation story I keep talking about! The first one-shot is posted and I hope you guys subscribe to that story as well. Enjoy this last chapter!**

 **I don't own GMW, just the plot of this story.**

Chapter 21: "5 Years Later"

Lucas couldn't seem to look away from his fiddling hands. He felt beyond nervous, his heart was practically beating out of his chest. He pulled anxiously at the sleeves of his tux feeling so tense he could pass out at any second. He had managed to block out everything around him, but out of the corner of his eye, he could sense everyone in the room, who were seated just seconds ago, stand up. He looked up and spotted her.

Suddenly, every muscle in his body eased. The world spun slower and the temperature in the room went down about 20 degrees. There she was, his Maya. He took her in; that smile on her face, that dress that was so clearly made for her, and those eyes that were looking right at him. Her arm was looped inside of Shawn's as they started walking down the aisle toward Lucas. No one could take their eyes off of Maya, but Lucas couldn't blame them. His eyes couldn't find their way away from Maya, not that he would want to. Thankfully, her eyes stayed right on him, too.

They were 23 and 24 now. College graduates with jobs and a life they had built together. Maya worked as an art teacher at The New School, since she decided on making her minor education her sophomore year at Brown, and, just a few months ago, landed a job at one of her favorite art galleries in Manhattan working with an art curator there. Lucas worked as a veterinary assistant at an animal hospital just two short blocks away from the couple's apartment. They had moved in just about a year prior to the wedding, and that apartment was a pleasant upgrade from the tiny, shoebox-sized studio apartment they moved into years before during the summer after their 4 year anniversary.

It was just 8 months ago when Lucas had surprised Maya at home with a candle-lit dinner. The biggest smile made its way onto her face when he slid down onto one knee and told her they had one more box to open in their new apartment: the small, ring sized box in his hand. That smile she wore then was almost as big as the smile she wore now, finally standing right in front of Lucas.

She laid a kiss on Shawn's cheek before turning back to Lucas and taking his hand in hers. She looked over to her best friend, and dutiful and dedicated maid-of-honor, Riley before handing her bouquet over to her. Riley had been calling Maya at all hours of the day for the past 8 months wanting to talk about flowers or table linens or cake designs. Maya gave Riley full reign on the wedding, as long as it didn't get too over the top. Admittedly, Riley planned more of the wedding than either Lucas or Maya did. Maya didn't really care. As long as Lucas was waiting for her at the end of the aisle, she would be happy.

She caught Riley glance over to Farkle, who was standing with the other groomsmen by Lucas. Their "long game" plan was put into action the day Farkle left to go back to school two days after their movie night 5 years ago. Although Farkle was reluctant to Riley's suggestion of a "someday," he was only happy if she was happy. Maya sat with Riley in the bay window. The brunette's head laid in the blonde's lap, little tears coming out of her eyes. But their "someday" ended up being the second Farkle moved back to New York after graduating MIT. He hadn't been home for more than 3 weeks before they announced they found an apartment to move into together. Maya suspected they had been secretly looking for apartments together for a while, even before Farkle moved back home and they reignited their relationship. But she never called them out on it. They were happy and that was all that mattered.

Maya was pulled from her daydream of her happy friends by Lucas's hand squeezing hers. She looked up at him smiling at her. Today was their day to be happy. Today was theirs to share. Everyone seated themselves once more and the priest began speaking. Maya lost track of time staring into the green eyes she would get to look into every day for the rest of her life.

"Lucas," Maya started several minutes later after the priest announced it was time for the two of them to say their vows. "I didn't really know what to say when I was trying to figure out my vows to you. Because I don't think they have even invented words that even come close to how much I love you." She grinned wider as she heard Riley's tiny, almost inaudible 'aw' behind her. "You're the most important person in my entire life. You always make things seem really simple you know that? I don't even think you notice you're able to do that, but every time I feel like I can't do something or something seems too hard or complicated… you just simplify it. Thank you for making the world a little simpler because before you came along, the world was just a little too complicated for me. You're never going to know how much that means to me," she spoke. Maya didn't notice tears had started dropping out of her eyes until Lucas's hand came up to her cheek and wiped one away, causing her nose to scrunch into a smile. "So Lucas Friar I vow to never take anything you do for me for granted, even if you don't know you're doing anything. And trust me you do so much for me! I vow to try to make you as unbelievably happy as you make me. I always wanted adventure, but I think you're my adventure. I think you're my calm, too. So thank you for being both. I vow to try to be both for you every day, for the rest of our lives." Lucas couldn't hold himself back from lifting their connected hands and pressing a calm kiss to the back of her small hand. "And I'm really excited to become your wife," she almost whispered just to him. "I'm excited to be Mrs. Huckleberry," she said louder for everyone to hear. Snickers made their way through the group of seated friends and family; even Lucas and Maya let out laughs.

"Even at our wedding?" Lucas laughed, knowing all the while he wouldn't get through this whole day without being called Huckleberry at least once. Zay didn't think Maya would whip out the nickname, today of all days, and even bet Lucas 20 bucks that she wouldn't. Lucas turned his head slightly to catch a scene of Zay slapping his palm to his forehead.

"Even at our wedding Sundance. And now every day for the rest of our lives," Maya grinned. She mouthed the words 'I love you' before giving Lucas a que to start his vows. She was surprised when he seemed nervous enough to take a deep breath before getting any words out. Her thumb went to work stroking the back of his hand for comfort. It seemed to ease him enough to go on.

"You are just about the wildest adventure I could ever even imagine taking. And when I first met you, I think I could sense that in you. And it terrified me. You were this….force of nature; you still are to be honest. But I'm so glad I got in on this adventure with you," he said, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear. He caught sight of Riley behind her basically bawling her eyes out. "Some people might not be lucky enough to understand what it means to be with someone who's both your adventure and your calm," Lucas started venturing off from what he had written for his vows. Maya had said it perfectly in her vows. She had described what they were to each other in a way that Lucas couldn't quite vocalize. But I guess that's what happens when you marry an artist, they can put your love into the best words possible. "But you are my adventure and my calm, just like I'm yours. You made me feel like I could let go of all the pressures people put on me to be this perfect guy and friend and student. You made me believe that just being Lucas was enough." He had to stop for a second and collect himself. He didn't think he would get this choked up, but Maya meant so much to him that saying all of that emotion out loud was almost overwhelming. Her hand in his brought him so much comfort, enough to finish, going back to the original words he wrote for her. "I told you once that I would always fight for you. And I vow to keep that promise for the rest of our lives," he finished, wiping away another tear from Maya's cheek. She looked up at him, clearly overwhelmed with emotion just like he was. He copied her action of mouthing 'I love you.'

The priest took their everlasting and silent eye-contact as a sign that the vows were finished. "The rings please," he called over to the groomsmen side. Zay, eager to do his best man duties, pulled a tiny box out of his pocket and handed it to Lucas. Inside the box was two rings, one for each of the teary eyed blondes. They each took their respective rings and slid them carefully on the other's finger as the coveted words 'I do' came out of their mouths. Finally it was time. The priest wasn't even done saying "You may now kiss the bride" when Lucas cupped Maya's tear soaked cheeks in his hands and kissed her. The two were in their own world inside of that kiss. They almost didn't even hear the excited cheers from the now standing crowd in front of them. When they finally parted, Maya turned to Riley to get her bouquet back. But the small blonde was instead quickly gathered in Riley's arms, tight arms wrapped around her. Maya reciprocated gladly.

Later that night, Maya and Lucas would discover a little surprise from Riley. They would walk to their seats for dinner only to see a little plaque hanging from the back of each chair. One plaque, clearly his, had the word "Huckleberry" engraved into it; while the other, Maya's, had "Shortstack."

"Thank you Honey!" Maya said, upon seeing the little details.

Maya and Lucas, now both a Friar, took their seats, still hand in hand. Lucas stared down his new wife Maya, practically burning a hole in the side of her head. She turned to him, curious as to what he was thinking.

"What's it feel like to be a Friar?" he asked.

"Best thing that could ever happen to me," she said. Lucas leaned up to kiss her forehead, then turned to talk to Zay. Maya's eyes stayed on Lucas, her new husband. Never in a million lifetimes did Maya think she would get to be with a guy like Lucas. Her hand landed on her stomach, her fingers stroking it lightly.

In just a couple hours, they would leave for their honeymoon. Then she would tell him. She hadn't figured out the perfect way yet, but she just couldn't wait to tell him the good news. The news that just a week ago, she found out she was pregnant…

 **A/N: I got a little sappy in this epilogue chapter lol But I can't believe this story is over! Thanks to everyone who read every chapter! Everyone who reviewed and said they couldn't wait to check their inboxes and see that this story had updated. You have no idea what that meant to me!**

 **Blondie103,**

 **Luv2read2,**

 **Eloi22,**

 **Trujillloveronica90**

 **I got a little extra excited whenever you guys reviewed because you guys reviewed almost every chapter and you read and reviewed throughout the first story! So thanks so much for that!**

 **So I hope to see everyone over in the one-shot compilation and I will get the road trip story out this week! So turn those author notifications on;) Love you guys so much! This story will always be something special in my writer's heart**


End file.
